


Everything at Once

by Velvet_Crowe



Series: One Thing at a Time [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Post-Series, mostly canon compliant, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Crowe/pseuds/Velvet_Crowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua haven't reunited since they split at the World Tree six years ago. The years have gone by with various adventures and detours for them both, but now, everything that has been building since Gon caught the Lord of the Lake is about to come to a head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phone Call

Gon was dreaming.

****

Snow white hair lay softly on the ground. Flakes matching fell from the night sky. The moon hung peacefully overhead. He knelt on the cold packed snow with his head buried against Killua’s chest. Red droplets stained the snow around his fallen friend.

****

Friend? 

****

Killua was his friend. His best friend.

****

His friend was dead.

****

Gon was awake.

****

His neck and shoulders were freezing under his cold sweat. It was just a dream he told himself, just a nightmare. He spend a few minutes calming his heaving breath, knuckles white as he gripped his sheets.

****

Killua was fine. He was out in the world, exploring with Alluka. He was probably warm and toasty on some beach with the sweetest cocktail imaginable in his hand.

****

He was NOT dead in the snow.

****

Gon’s grip on the sheets tightened, then relaxed. He got out of bed and wandered aimlessly downstairs to the kitchen, sleep forgone. He’d been visiting Wing for a little over a month, mastering his Ten and Ren. He’d come a long way from where he’d left off. He’d surpassed where he’d been even before the East Gorteau incident (also known as that which shall not be spoken of in waking hours). Now he was working on full mastery of the principles.

****

He’d avoided his Hatsu for the longest time and, even still, didn’t like using it. But he loved working through the other three principles. Hell, he’d mastered Zetsu before he’d even known what Nen was, stalking Hisoka during the exam. It was unsurprising that he hadn’t lost that skill with everything else.

****

He could sense Wing outside on the second floor porch. He had still never seen Wing’s full strength or even his Hatsu. Gon concentrated on that mystery, hoping to chase the remnants of his nightmares away.

****

Gon finished his glass of water and headed for the shower. 

****

It wasn’t like this was the first time he’d had this nightmare. And, until he saw Killua again with his own eyes, he knew it wouldn’t be the last.

****

* * *

****

Alluka was scared. No, she was an adult now, so she could say it. She was fucking terrified.

****

Her feet pounded through the underbrush, leaves crackling and branches snapping. She was also exhausted and, every time she stumbled, Nanika had to push on her fear just to keep her moving. 

****

She had to get help. She had to make it. The city was near. If she could get to a phone it would be alright. Screw that, making it inside the city would work. Help would come.

****

In her muddy terror, she found the irony. Here she was, running for her life,  _ again _ , just in the opposite direction. She wasn’t running away from Illumi this time, she was running towards him.

****

Towards him that had chased them out of the city, him that had hunted them for years, him that wanted her dead. 

****

Alluka’s last thought as thought as she tumbled down the final hill before the city’s gates, finally succumbing to the exhaustion of running for hours, was that it was really, really funny to need her eldest brother. 

****

To need someone, anyone, to help her save Killua.

****

* * *

****

Hisoka was shuffling a new deck of cards. His old ones had finally become unusably sticky and torn. The new pack had a black back with gold geometric patterns, and he was only mildly warming up to it.

****

Perhaps after fifty four new kills he’d feel better about them.

****

He stood from the window sill he was perched on. 

****

Bored.

****

He wondered briefly which toy would be best suited to alleviate said boredom. He mentally ran through the options, sorted by distance to travel. Nobunaga? Meh. Cluck? Pssh. Silva Zoldyck? Hmm.

****

He paused.

****

Perhaps not that Zoldyck…

****

He hadn’t seen Illumi in a month. Illumi was the right answer. (He’d known that a month ago.) Hisoka pulled out his phone to call the assassin.

****

Three rings.

****

“What do you want?”

****

* * *

****

It was Hisoka’s phone call that distracted Illumi from noticing the ambulance’s squawking below his post on the roof an old candy factory. And it was Hisoka’s phone call that distracted him from recognizing the aura inside the emergency vehicle.

****

“What do you want?” Illumi asked, dispassionate as ever.

****

“Just to hear your lovely voice,” Hisoka replied, flirty even by phone.

****

“You have heard it. Goodbye.”

****

“Wait.”

****

Illumi didn’t respond.

****

“I’m bored. Would you care to entertain me?” Despite nearly being hung up on, Hisoka still sounded cheerful.

****

“You told me you found my hunt for Killua boring. As that is my current occupation, I do not see how I can be of use to you. Goodbye.”

****

“Wait.”

****

It was a testament to their unique relationship that Illumi actually waited. 

****

“As boring as your mission sounds, I am even more bored here. Want some help?”

****

This time Illumi did hang up. He quickly sent his coordinates to the magician and pocketed his phone. He stared with big black eyes out across the city, pleased. Hisoka would definitely make his mission more interesting. 

****

He settled back against the roof’s stone edge and listened as the ambulance’s siren faded into the distance.

****

* * *

****

Alluka awoke to a rhythmic beeping. It was soft, but annoying. She tried to smack her alarm clock, only to have her upper arm smack a cold metal bar and her hand flail at nothing. The beeping kept going. 

****

With a sigh, she tried to sit up, finding it to be a lot harder than she’d thought. She finally gave up and opened her eyes. And immediately closed them at the stark whiteness of her surroundings.

****

She lay blinking, trying to adjust to the brightness, and trying to remember why Killua had picked such an uncomfortable hotel. Honestly, her bed sucked. 

****

Her brain eventually followed her body into wakefulness. 

****

The beeping accelerated. 

****

She was in a hospital. There were various instruments strapped to her and her head throbbed. How long had she been here?

****

She clawed at the tubes, fighting her way into a sitting position. Once she got to the armband on her right bicep, the beeping stopped. Apparently someone paid attention to these things because a sandy-haired orderly popped his head in to make sure he didn’t have to send for the morgue. 

****

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said cheerfully.

****

“I need to leave,” Alluka said scrambling to get out of the bed. “I have to go. I have to get help.”

****

The orderly stopped her before her feet hit the floor.

****

“Whoa now, you really shouldn’t be in such a rush. You took a few nasty bumps falling down that hill.”

****

“What hill?” Alluka remembered running and blacking out. She supposed there could have been a hill involved. “Nevermind! I need to go, now!”

****

“Sorry, but I really don’t like letting concussed people wander around my ward. Usually ends badly, with them back in the same bed and more paperwork on my desk.”

****

“I need to leave!” Alluka shouted, starting to fight the orderly’s firm grip. 

****

“Sorry, but getting up will probably just knock you out again. You have a concussion and walking will just make you dizzy. And I don’t feel like catching you.”

****

“Please!” Alluka screamed, “I have to get help!” 

****

She was no match for the orderly though. He wasn’t lying about the concussion. She could feel it pulsing behind her eyes, disrupting her attempts to reach for her Nen, and even making it hard to listen to Nanika.

****

“Calm down,” the orderly ordered sternly. “I’m here, so you found help.” He clearly meant it only to calm her down, but with no other options, Alluka latched onto it and asked all her questions at once.

****

“I need my phone! How long have I been here? Do you know if my brother’s here? What time is it? I need to get outside. And do you have anything for this headache?”

****

Alluka’s words poured out, unfiltered and barely coherent. 

****

“You’ve been unconscious for two days,” the man told her, holding her shoulder down. “Here, you can borrow my phone to try and reach your family.”

****

Alluka was petrified.  _ Two days? _ That was too long. Killua!

****

She was trembling so much when she reached for the phone that she dropped it. The orderly picked it back up from the bed and put it in her hand. She didn’t know anyone’s number. Her own phone only had two contacts. Killua and Gon. Killua had already put his number in when he had given her the phone for her birthday. She had copied Gon’s from Killua’s phone, but had promptly forgotten it after they started texting. Her phone had smashed back in the forest, she remembered. 

****

Who could she call? Who would answer?

****

The orderly was now looking at her with concerned eyes. She extended the phone back to him.

****

“I don’t know who to call,” she said quietly, “I don’t know their numbers.”

****

“That’s okay, I can look them up from our lobby computer. Can you give me a name?”

****

Alluka hesitated. She doubted Gon’s number could be found online. Same with most of her and Killua’s other friends. She could tell him to call the Zoldyck estate, but that would likely cause the orderly to lock her in the psych ward and delay any real help coming. Who could she reach from here?

****

Alluka was nothing if not resourceful. The answer came to her quickly and she paused just to verify with Nanika that it was the right decision before asking the orderly:

****

“Leorio. Leorio Paladiknight. He’s…” she paused, “my normal physician. He works at a hospital in Yorkshin.”

****

“Oh, that’s easy enough. I’ll grab his number and be right back.”

****

Now that it seemed Alluka was less interested in escaping, the orderly left her alone. She fought back the tears. 

****

_ Please don't let it be too late _ , she prayed to anyone that might be listening.  _ Please let Killua be alright _ . As hard as she prayed though, she couldn’t stop the images from coming back to the forefront of her mind. The sight of Killua’s arm shattering as his lightning crackled uselessly. Him telling her to run. Him screaming at her to leave him. Him refusing to call Nanika to help because that’s what the enemy wanted. The sound of Killua’s scream as she tore through the night. 

****

The orderly returned to find Alluka curled up on herself sobbing.

****

“Hey now, hey, hey. Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh.” He sat on the bed next to her. “I have your doctor on the line and he’s not going to be able to understand Sobby McSobberson.”

****

Alluka actually stopped crying to glare at him.

****

“Well it worked,” he said, and offered her the phone. She took it. 

****

“Leorio?”

****

“Hello, who’s this? Nurse Randall said that you were a patient of mine?” Leorio’s voice almost made her burst into tears again.

****

“It’s Alluka,” she whispered, “Killua’s in trouble.”

* * *


	2. Deployment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio gets stuff done.

When Leorio got the call, he immediately tapped every resource at his disposal. Kurapika, Ikalgo, Palm, Knov, Morel, Knuckle, Shoot, Bisky, Kite. He even briefly considered calling Hisoka. He settled for Ging, not that the damn man ever answered his phone. 

****

His office was a whirlwind of papers and loose bandages as he stuffed everything he might need into his emergency med beg. If it hadn’t been for that damn jailbreak fiasco last week, the bag would have been prepped already. He was wasting precious time, but couldn’t risk not being prepared. The kind of trouble Killua got himself into was second only to the kind of trouble his best friend got himself into. The door slammed behind him as he sprinted headlong out of the building.

****

The only number left undialed before fleeing the hospital was the most obvious one. It wasn’t because he didn’t think Gon could help; he knew that Gon would probably be the most useful of all. It was just that he had no fucking clue how to tell Gon that his best friend might be dead. 

****

He’s not dead! He’s not dead! He’s not!

****

Leorio grabbed the first airship out of Yorkshin, paying an exorbitant bribe to get the ship to leave immediately. (Money, always money.)

****

Sitting at the window, gripping his phone with both hands, Leorio stared down at the number he knew he was going to have to dial. He rocked back and forth for a few beats. With a clenching gut, he pressed the green button. 

****

“Leorio!”

****

Gon answered on the first ring. Leorio cringed. 

****

“Gon,”

****

He was interrupted before he had a chance to say more than the single syllable. 

****

“What are you up to? How’s Kurapika? He said you’d asked him to dinner! How did it go? How’s the hospital?”

****

“Gon!” Leorio interjected seriously. “Something’s happened. Can you get a flight to Riza? As soon as possible?”

****

He knew he was postponing as long as he could and felt guilty, but couldn’t help it.

****

“Of course! I can leave now. Leorio, what happened?” Gon’s voice gave way to silence. His silence demanded answers. Leorio squeezed his eyes closed.

****

“Alluka’s in the hospital,” Leorio said, slowly. “Killua is… missing.”

****

“I’ll be there in four hours.”

****

Click.

****

Leorio sighed. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this. His mind briefly took a darker, more morbid turn, and he had to wonder, if Gon would sacrifice everything for Kite, what would he do for Killua? And could the world survive it?

****

Leorio shook his head. They would find Killua. He might be a little worse for wear, but that’s what Leorio was for. Medical degree and all. He sighed and settled in for a long flight. 

****

* * *

****

Bisky was the first one to get to the hospital. She had coincidentally been only two hours away, hunting in the Rizan Forests for a long lost cache of pirate loot. 

****

Several nurses landed on their butts, after trying to tell Biscuit Krueger that visiting hours were over. Bisky stormed down the hall, tracing Alluka’s aura to one of the back rooms. She burst through the door ready to fight. But instead, she found the fourth Zoldyck asleep on the bed, and a cute orderly reading a magazine quietly in a side chair.

****

“Can I help you?” he asked politely.

****

“I’m here to see Alluka,” Bisky said, putting on all her schoolgirl charm. “I’m family.”

****

“Oh? You guys don’t look much alike, but th-that’s okay!” the orderly said hastily, backing up from Bisky’s glare. Holy crap! How could a little blonde schoolgirl look so scary?  “She’s sleeping now, so if you want to wait in…” he trailed off, sensing that Bisky was ready to knock him as unconscious as Alluka. 

****

“Look,” he said trying to reasonable. She was a two feet shorter than him for crying out loud. “I don’t know you, and Alluka’s not awake to tell me she know’s you, and I can’t just leave her with a stranger. Can you please wait outside?”

****

The only thing that save the orderly from Bisky’s fist was that he clearly was concerned about Alluka. She settled for a compromise. She’d kick his ass later. 

****

“No,” she said and sat down in a second chair. “You’re just as much of a stranger, and I’m not leaving her alone with you either.”

****

The poor man really didn’t know what to do. They didn’t cover what to do when a twelve-year old with pigtails talked down to you in med school. So they sat and waited.

****

Palm showed up an hour later and joined the silent vigil around Alluka’s bedside. At this point the orderly was contemplating calling the police. A twelve-year old girl and a lady with a crystal ball on her head? This was getting weird.

****

Kurapika walked through the door twenty minutes later, and the orderly felt the need to put his foot down. He reached for the landline to dial security.

****

“Don’t,” Bisky advised. She had her hand on the phone, preventing him from lifting the receiver. Somehow, she’d moved from the far corner to behind him in under a second. 

****

Kurapika ignored them all and moved to stand by Alluka. He held his hands in front of him, overtop of each other, not touching. The orderly’s eyes bulged when he saw chains appear as if by magic on the blonde’s right hand. 

****

Still oblivious to the rest of the room, Kurapika let the chain from his thumb fall to encircle Alluka’s wrist. “Holy Chain: Healing thumb,” he whispered to himself. His aura pulsed bright, and Alluka’s visible scratches began to fade. After everyone holding this pose for a full minute (Kurapika leaning over Alluka, Alluka slumbering on, Bisky holding down the phone, the orderly fighting a stroke, and Palm manning the door) the chains dissolved into thin air.

****

“She is not awake,” Kurapika stated. It was a simple phrase, said with very little emotion and no malice, but it caused Bisky to grab the orderly’s outstretched arm and twist it behind his back. 

****

“What did you do to her?” Bisky demanded.

****

“Nothing!” the orderly said, panicking. “I gave her a sedative because she was having hysterics after talking to Dr. Paladiknight and was starting to hyperventilate and nothing I said could calm her. For god’s sake woman! I’m her doctor!”

****

Bisky apparently believed him because she let him go. 

****

“You should leave,” she advised. “This is Hunter business.”

****

The orderly paled. But he stood his ground. “No. Not until either my patient wakes and confirms your identities or Dr. Paladiknight arrives and vouches for you! Now get away from her, she needs rest!”

****

The newly arrived Kurta was impressed. This normal nurse, with no combat skills whatsoever, was standing up to three pro-Hunters, for the sake of a patient he’d just met. That didn’t stop him from pointing out the obvious.

****

“You could just phone Dr. Paladiknight and get confirmation of our identities.”

****

“Ah well… She won’t let me use the phone!”

****

“No need, Leorio’s here.” Palm spoke for the first time.

****

They waited for a few minutes (in the orderly’s case, confused minutes), until Leorio burst through the door, medkit in hand. He immediately joined Kurapika at Alluka’s bedside.

****

“Are you Dr. Paladiknight?” the orderly asked, praying for a ‘yes’ so he could leave in good conscious. 

****

“Yes,” Leorio answered, skimming through Alluka’s chart. “What’s the nitrazepam for?”

****

“She was having a panic attack. Can I please see your ID?”

****

Leorio absently fished his Hunter ID out of his wallet, eyes never leaving the chart. When the orderly saw it and the proper name, he took off, praying that he wouldn’t have to go back. Alluka seemed like a sweet kid, but Hunter business was above his head. 

****

“Will she be alright?” Palm asked.

****

“I healed most of her physical wounds,” Kurapika answered, “but if the nurse was telling the truth and there’s psychological trauma, I cannot do much for her.”

****

“You might have wanted to wait to heal her,” Leorio mumbled absently. “Her body would have had to divert energy into recovery rather than anxiety. But no, no,” he looked up. “Healing her was the right choice. Based on the dosage and time administered, the sedative should be wearing off shortly.”

****

“Were you able to reach anyone else?” Bisky asked.

****

“Morel’s team is in the middle of the ocean right now and can’t make it back in less than a month. Knov is handling matters on the Dark Continent. I couldn’t reach Ikalgo or Kite; they must be outside of service range. Ging doesn’t answer. Ever. I did get ahold of Hanzo. He said he’d try to get here, but it could take him a while.” Leorio paused.

****

Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. He sighed. “And Gon will be here within the hour.”

****

“Gon’s coming?”

****

Everyone jumped at Alluka’s voice.

****

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon,” Leorio said smiling at her. She seemed on the verge of tears again, despite having just woken up. Leorio mustered his bedside manner to distract her. 

****

He actually had to insist on a full physical: reflexes, eye exam, hearing exam and all just to keep her from falling apart. He’d run out of tests when the door burst open for the fifth time. 

****

Gon had Alluka in his arms before anyone could move. Alluka was finally able to relax. If anyone was strong enough to keep her together, it was Gon. 

****

* * *

****

Gon and Kurapika raced through the forest, searching. Gon led, using his uncanny sense of smell to guide him. He followed Alluka’s scent, made easy by the drops of discarded blood every fifty feet or so.

****

They had agreed that Gon and Kurapika would go to the place where Killua and Alluka had been separated, while Bisky and Leorio worked on smuggling Alluka out of the city. 

****

Alluka had contested both of these points. The only part of the plan that she even remotely agreed with was that Palm should be the one to track down and monitor Illumi, assuming he was still in the city.

****

The assumption that he could be was what had prompted them to get Alluka as far away as possible. Alluka was adamantly against this plan, arguing that she could lead them back to the scene better and she should go with Gon and Kurapika. Then, since Bisky and Leorio would be freed from babysitting her, they could all go together. 

****

Leorio and Gon had opposed this plan outright, absolutely refusing the idea that Alluka should risk endangering herself. But, if there was one person in the world who could match Gon for stubbornness, it was Alluka. She had refused to give in, refused to run away when she finally had the help needed to save Killua. 

****

In the end, Kurapika had intervened with cold logic to convince Alluka that it would be better for her not to go back. 

****

“You said the creature was looking for the Zoldyck line? Then, it would likely attack you on sight, and Killua would do something stupid to protect you.”

****

Alluka had given in then. 

****

All of this was beside the point anyway. It had been two days. The fight was over, and one or both of the participants was probably dead. No one wanted to mention that possibility though. 

****

So now Kurapika and Gon were flying through the forest, tracking a forty eight hour cold trail. Kurapika mostly just followed Gon, focussing more on their surroundings and making sure nothing could surprise them from the sides or behind. 

****

Gon had one focus and one focus only. 

****

Find Killua. 

****

They made it to a river that was bracketed on the other side by an open meadow. This matched Alluka’s description. 

****

Gon immediately tore into the center of the clearing, reaching out with every sense to find any possible clue. Kurapika kept to the forest, circling around, looking for trails leading away. They searched in silence for the better part of an hour. Gon moving around the meadow, occasionally stopping to check gouges in the rock, or scorch marks in the grass, or rivulets of blood staining the earth. 

****

Kurapika had no luck finding a trail leading away from the site, other than Alluka’s. Gon eventually joined him, both of them sweeping out over three miles apart. And finding… nothing. 

****

It was clear that there had been a fight in the meadow. Clear that there had been an obvious winner. Gon’s heart was icing over, knowing that Killua hadn’t been on the winning side. 

****

After nearly two hours of fruitless searching, Kurapika took the initiative to break Gon’s concentration. He reasoned that they needed to go back to the city and check all surveillance, flights out, and local chatter. He argued wasting more time in the woods would likely delay finding Killua. 

****

“He’s alive,” Kurapika said, after his other arguments had fallen on deaf ears. “If the enemy wanted him dead, we would have found his body. Whatever took him wants him alive.”

****

Though Gon didn’t respond visibly, those words resonated with him and helped clear his head a bit. 

****

“What do you suggest?” he asked, numbly. 

****

“Alluka said the thing was hunting the Zoldyck children. I suggest we find a Zoldyck to use as bait. And then follow the thing back to wherever it took Killua, kill it, and bring Killua home.”

****

Gon’s eyebrows furrowed. Kurapika realized he needed to clarify that Alluka wasn’t the bait, before Gon snapped. 

****

“We need to find Illumi.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the hang of posting on this site. Hopefully will have more chapters up soon. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support!
> 
> Let me know what you think and please oh please let me know if you find anything utterly incorrect. I took a few liberties with Kurapika's powers, but hopefully not too over the top.


	3. A Necessary Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter negotiations are a little bit different. Less paperwork.

A few hours earlier...

****

Quite serendipitously, Hisoka had been on the same flight as Leorio. He’d boarded early, debating how to kill time, when the airship took off abruptly. 

****

Not sensing anything overly interesting, Hisoka settled into a corner chair shuffling his new cards. He was contemplating killing the bartender covertly, just to cause a stir (and break in his four of clubs), when he spied a certain tall fellow sitting near the window. 

****

Hisoka’s lips curled upwards. In flight entertainment. 

****

He rose and slunk over to an empty chair behind the man’s back. 

****

Hisoka watched Leorio squeeze his phone and slowly put it up to his ear; he briefly wondered if he could knock the man out of the window from this angle. 

****

“Gon.”

****

Hisoka reigned in his bloodlust. This was interesting. 

****

“Gon. Something’s happened. Can you get a flight to Riza? As soon as possible?”

****

This was what Hisoka loved about Illumi. Things were always happening. He shuffled cards absently. 

****

“Alluka is in the hospital. Killua is… missing.”

****

Hisoka froze, eyes narrowing and smile widening. Either Illumi had captured Killua (unlikely, because he wouldn’t have left Alluka alive), or Hisoka was going to get to see Illumi’s face when he told him someone else had his brother. 

****

This was going to be fun. 

****

* * *

****

Presently... 

****

Palm hadn’t felt this kind of darkness since the Royal Guard. She was staggered that anyone could have an aura as black as this, but Illumi Zoldyck was every bit the night time horror Killua had described. 

****

She had picked up his trail outside of the industrial district and had followed it back to one of the nicer hotels in the city. She was sitting in the lobby now, sensing the dark aura several floors above her. Not that Illumi was broadcasting his presence, Palm just knew what to look for. 

****

All she needed was to glimpse him through her right eye and she’d back off to reunite with Bisky, Leorio, and Alluka. Palm briefly wondered if this was how tense Knov had been when infiltrating the palace. 

****

Would Illumi Zoldyck turn her hair white?

****

Palm ground her teeth and waited. Hopefully, he’d return to the lobby, without her having to follow him deeper into his lair. (Or out the window, as his exit may be.)

****

With her senses stretched the breaking point, she nearly choked in horror as the darkness began descending towards her. Well not exactly towards her, just down the elevator. 

****

Just get a glimpse, that’s all we need. 

****

She forced herself to stay still and continue pretending to read a magazine with her hat pulled low over her face. 

****

What Palm didn’t realize was that she had been lucky to track Illumi’s aura at all. He had purposefully left the trail, not for her, but for Hisoka. The magician who’s equally dark, purple aura was now pouring in from the front entrance. Palm felt it and nearly bolted. The magazine she was holding now had puncture marks from her nails, deepening with every chill that crawled down her back. 

****

She forced herself to remain still (her friends needed this), watching the elevator doors open slowly. She felt utterly trapped between the dark, black wave in front of her and the deep, purple vortex behind her. 

****

Her first thought was surprisingly rational considering her fear. Illumi looked nothing like Killua. 

****

He walked across the lobby to the bar, facing away from her. The sticky-sweet, deadly aura behind her moved to join him at the bar, both men’s backs to her. 

****

Palm rose, setting her magazine down and walking as normally as she could towards the bathroom. The two killers paid her no mind. Once there, she slipped an eye patch over her left eye and below the blue orb on her forehead. 

****

She could see that the two were sitting at the bar, nursing matching drinks. She went to the small window, ripped it open, and disappeared into the night. 

****

* * *

****

“Hello, dearest Illumi,” Hisoka greeted, after they’d made significant headway into their drinks. 

****

Illumi nodded in greeting.

****

“I take it you noticed your admirer slipped away.”

****

Both men had registered the woman’s strong aura, but since she was not overly interested in engaging them and was irrelevant to the current mission, they’d let her go. 

****

Illumi nodded again, sipping his drink. 

****

“Are you certain you didn’t want to have a little fun with her first?” Hisoka teased. 

****

“No,” Illumi said. “She would likely have been a waste of time. Though if you feel the need to have some fun, be my guest.”

****

“Oh, I’m certainly in need of some fun,” Hisoka said, licking his lips, “but I think you are far more entertaining.” 

****

He slid his hand over to Illumi’s thigh. Illumi was unimpressed.

****

“You are here to help me find Killua.”

****

Hisoka smiled widely. 

****

“Why Illumi dear, don’t tell me you misplaced him again?”

****

Illumi shot Hisoka a dark look. 

****

“Don’t worry, a little bird told me you’re not the only one to do so.”   
  


Illumi was not interested in Hisoka’s games and turned away. “If you have pertinent information, share it now. Otherwise, stop speaking.”

****

“Hmm, perhaps. If you say please…”

****

Hisoka stood then and walked unhurriedly towards the elevators. Illumi watched him, admiring the obvious strength, until he caught himself and looked away. He swallowed the last of his drink and rose to follow Hisoka. 

****

They were quiet until they reached Illumi’s room, where Hisoka rather forcefully persuaded Illumi to say please. 

****

* * *

****

“So we can find him,” Leorio said, “but what do we do when we catch him? It’s not like he’s going to sit quietly on the end of a fishing pole as we pitch him around the forest.”

****

“We’ll need him unconscious at the very least,” replied Kurapika.

****

Palm and Bisky were sitting on either side of Alluka on the lone couch, while the men leaned against various walls. 

****

They’d been debating plans on persuading and/or capturing Illumi for the last half hour, since Palm returned. It all came back to the same problem. They were going to have to fight him.

****

That had been doable, until Palm mentioned his friend who had shown up. When she described the red hair, card suits, and face paint, Kurapika knew they were going to be in trouble. 

****

“Enough,” Gon said, turning from the window. His aura was darker than normal, and everyone shut up. “We go get him. If he agrees to help us, we use him as bait. If he doesn’t, we fight him and use him as bait anyway.”

****

He turned to Palm. 

****

“Where is he now?”

****

“He’s running along a road. The magician is with him. It’s dark and they look like they’re in the middle of nowhere. Hold on, there’s a crossroads sign. White Plain and Gambit?”

****

“No!” Alluka cried, jumping to her feet. Everyone looked at her, surprised. “He’s heading to the safehouse.”

****

“What?” a chorus of voices asked.

****

“Before… Killua and I were going to a rendezvous with… a friend. We split up to trick Illumi, but that’s when the forest happened. Illumi’s heading towards where we all going to meet before leaving the country.”

****

“So when Illumi gets there, he’s probably going to kill your friend?” Kurapika guessed. 

****

“Or put a needle in him,” Alluka finished.

****

“Then that’s where we’re going,” said Gon, already walking out the door. 

****

* * *

****

Illumi had Haku pinned against the wall, with both literal pins and his strong hands. Hisoka leaned against an adjacent wall, to the side, content to watch Illumi work. 

****

“Where is Killua?” asked Illumi, voice even and to all appearances disinterested. Hisoka could tell that his aura was anything but disinterested. It swirled about the captive with seductive, manipulative promise.

****

“Go to hell!” Haku gasped out, despite his windpipe being crushed.

****

Hisoka was disappointed. He’d hoped for more creativity on the prisoner’s part.

****

A pin appeared between Illumi’s fingers. “Where is Killua?”

****

“Go wait for him in hell!”

****

Hisoka supposed that was a little better.

****

A long gash appeared down Haku’s throat. A pin buried itself between the tendons of his right hand. Hisoka leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Illumi could take a while. Not because he had to, but because this kid had foolishly admitted to being Killua’s friend earlier in the conversation. Soon Haku’s sharp inhales turned to screams, punctuated by an occasional “Fuck you!”

****

Hisoka was just starting to get bored when he felt it. 

****

“Illumi, dear. I hate to interrupt, but it appears we have company.”

****

“Hmm?”

****

The door burst open. Enter Team Killua.

****

The next few moments were chaotic. If it weren’t for the scent of blood in the air, it might have been resolved with very tense angry words, but, upon smelling the torture in the room, Gon lost any desire for delicate negotiation.

****

It was only sheer luck that Gon entered on the right and Bisky on the left. This meant that Gon dove at Illumi, while Bisky engaged Hisoka. Had it been the other way around, Hisoka would not have been able to control himself at the look on Gon’s face. 

****

The two sides were fairly evenly matched. Illumi’s pins couldn’t hit Gon or Kurapika due to the invisible chains knocking them aside, while Gon’s strikes couldn’t connect solidly with Illumi’s form due to his superior speed.

****

Bisky had Hisoka engaged at close range, while Palm attacked from the back and sides. Hisoka toyed with them, less interested in a clean kill than in prolonging the fight to see just how strong they were. 

****

Leorio had entered last, about thirty seconds after everyone else, and, ignoring the combatants as best he could, tried to get to Haku. Alluka was outside, in charge of the getaway car. Not that she was particularly thrilled about that, but knew it was the best shot they had. 

****

Leorio dodged left as Bisky flew past, already spinning in the air to charge back for her next strike. He contorted to avoid a handful of deflected pins skimming past his throat and torso. He kicked a chair towards Hisoka to avoid getting caught in a bungee gum tripwire and kept moving.

****

Two minutes into the battle, the fights had intensified to the point of wall and floorboards shattering.  Illumi had a split lip and Gon had claw marks down his right arm. He blocked a kick to his jaw and swiped at Illumi’s exposed shoulder. Illumi twisted and ducked, barely avoiding the chain snaking around his waist and knocking the end table towards Leorio. This allowed Gon to see Bisky take a card to the calf while Palm was yanked off her feet. Kurapika was clutching his side where Illumi had landed a side kick, probably breaking a few ribs. 

****

Leorio punched the table out of his path and lunged towards the pinned Haku. He quickly set to unpinning the man. Good god, that was a lot of pins. Haku slumped heavily into Leorio’s arms, and the taller man began dragging him backwards, beelining for the door. He was halted by a very sharp set of nails on his shoulder, which disappeared as Palm sent Hisoka tumbling the other direction. 

****

If it had just been Illumi, they might have both gotten Haku out and contained the target. But Hisoka’s presence made that no longer an option. 

****

Realizing that allowing the fight to continue would likely end in serious injury or death to one of his friends, Gon didn’t stop to think. For the first time in a long time, he reached for his power, calling all of it. There was a time he would summon the entirety of his power without second thought; those days had ended six years ago. This was the first time since then that Gon had prepared a full strength Jajanken, and his strength now was magnificent. Unlike the last time in the forest, this time, there was no pact for such power; he had paid the price for this with years of hard training. It wasn't all the potential he might have had once, but it was everything he had now. The room stopped moving as they felt the influx of raw Nen.

****

“First comes rock.”

****

Illumi, crouching on the floor, ducking under Kurapika’s chain, felt a slight twinge of fear. Kurapika glanced over his shoulder to Gon in confusion. Bisky and Hisoka halted in hand-to-hand combat. Leorio froze with a now unconscious Haku in his arms. 

****

Only Palm reacted.

****

Perhaps because she was the only one to have ever felt the Royal Guards auras, Palm was able to function now under the onslaught of aura. She whipped out her hair, grabbing her allies by surprise and pulling them back, cocooning them to her body as she leapt with all her chimera ant strength backwards out the window. 

****

“Rock… Paper…”

****

Hisoka, surprised as he was, only had time to launch a single card at the disappearing group before Gon let loose. Illumi had sensed the very mortal danger and dove at Hisoka, trying to push them out of range. 

****

They were too late.

****

“Rock.”

****

Gon’s Jajanken erupted outward in a uniform explosion. Gon had punched the floor beneath him, causing a giant shock wave supplemented by furious amounts of aura. Hisoka’s eyes widened, and he coated Illumi and himself with bungee gum as they were pushed backwards by waves of cruel force. 

****

The gum kept them alive, but barely. It’s stretching properties allowed Hisoka to redirect some of the power into a smothering, spinning motion. Much like he had done when combined with Gon and Killua, seven years ago. But even that was not enough to completely protect them as Gon’s rage burned through the rubber. 

****

He and Illumi were blasted a good two hundred feet outward, accumulating harsh burns on their exposed sides. Hisoka felt a rib fracture at the force, and even shielded by Illumi as he was. 

****

They came to a rolling stop, both lying prone, in the field behind the safe house. 

****

There was no safe house anymore.

****

Now there was a crater. And a man standing in the center. He looked to where Hisoka and Illumi were lying. Hisoka hadn’t felt this way since he’d realized he’d lost to Chrollo back in Heaven’s Arena. 

****

He could see in Gon’s eyes, if he or Illumi rose, they would die. Fear of death had never stopped him before, and he made to push himself upwards. 

****

He looked down when he felt a strong hand grip his wrist. He glanced over to Illumi, whose big black eyes met his. Illumi didn’t say anything, he just held Hisoka’s wrist. 

****

By the time either of them looked back, Gon was gone and all that remained were smoldering ashes. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I defend this chapter by saying Han shot first. 
> 
> This is the first action sequence in this genre I've worked with, so if it's a little rough, let me know and I'll at that to my 'To Practice' list. Also this weird-out-of-nowhere original character is named for Haku the Waterspirit from Spirited Away, just because. Try not to hate him too much.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support! I foolishly thought this was going to be a short 4000 word thingymajiggy when I started, and used pen and paper to write it. I'll get the next couple chapters up as I get the handwritten mess transcribed.


	4. Licking the Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's blunt; Alluka is blunter.

“I’m so sorry you guys!” Gon exclaimed, as Alluka drove them away. “Are you all okay?”

****

“Yes,” Palm answered. “That fraction of a second you gave me was more than enough time to reach a safe distance.”

****

“I’m sorry,” Gon said again, trying to bow to them while twisting around from the front seat. “I just go so angry that we were wasting time fighting them, and one of us might have died, and none of it was helping save Killua.”

****

“It’s okay, Gon,” Alluka said. “We saved Haku, and that’s not nothing. You also scared Illumi; he might not attack us next time.”

****

“Next time!” Bisky seethed, “Next time I’m going to pulverize that idiot. No matter how attractive he is.” She had taken the most damage, having engaged the murderous clown close enough to kiss. Her leg was still bleeding and her shoulder was dislocated, combined with several other bruises and shallower gashes. 

****

Leorio interrupted the conversation. “Not to cause any alarm, but we need to get this guy someplace safe where I can work on him. That last card of Hisoka’s hit a major artery.”

****

Alluka accelerated. 

****

“I don’t think we’re being followed,” Bisky observed.

****

“We’re not,” Palm confirmed. “They’re still sitting in the field. It looks like they’re patching themselves up.” She didn’t mention that Hisoka was occasionally kissing Illumi’s various wounds better.

****

The car fell silent for a long while. 

****

Kurapika hadn’t spoken since before the assault was launched. He merely watched Gon carefully, and in all honesty, a little warily. Neither he nor Leorio had fought the ants, and so while they objectively understood the stories, this was the first time they’d seen that type of power.

****

It was horrifying. 

****

Kurapika had always been analytical, approaching his missions as clinically as possible. The fight just now hadn’t been going badly. It hadn’t been going particularly well, but even so. He suspected the farther they got from Killua, the worse it would get. And the more likely it would be for Gon to lose control. What would happen when a fraction of a second wasn’t enough time for Palm to save them? If it came down to saving Killua, Gon very well might rip the world apart, the people in this car included. 

****

* * *

****

They made it back to Riza. (No one in the car held any particular love for the city, but they were stuck here.)   
  


Gon sat with Kurapika and Palm, waiting for Leorio to patch Haku up. Palm was providing updates on Hisoka and Illumi’s movements. (They’d gone out for drinks, then returned to their hotel.) Kurapika was scrying for Killua on various maps of the region. 

****

Bisky had seized this opportunity to have Alluka practice her Ren.

****

Leorio worked for quite some time on Haku. Killua’s friend resembled a human shaped pincushion, with several tears and some fluffing sticking out, but Leorio was damn good at what he did. 

****

Kurapika was glaring at the maps, as though they were personally responsible for the lack of progress. He was methodical and meticulous though, slowly exhausting himself trying to get a lead on Killua’s location. It hadn’t worked the first time, and it wasn’t working now. Gon lost patience before he did.

****

“Kurapika, can I borrow your phone?”

****

Kurapika looked up confused, but reached for his phone without hesitation. Gon flicked through a few menus before pressing send. 

****

Hisoka answered on the first ring.

****

“Put Illumi on the phone,” Gon ordered. Everyone’s head snapped up. 

****

“Gon.”

****

“Killua is missing.”

****

“I am aware.”

****

“Whatever took him is hunting Zoldycks. Your Nen won’t work against it. We are going to use you as bait to lure it out. Will you do this willingly?”

****

Everyone in the room stared open-mouthed at Gon. There was a brief silence, as they waited for Illumi’s answer.

****

“Yes.”

****

* * *

****

Alluka was curled up on a chair next to him, when Haku woke up. She had been worried Illumi might have done some permanent damage to her brother’s boyfriend, but Leorio said Haku was mostly intact and would make a full recovery.

****

“Hey there,” she said softly, letting him know that he wasn’t captive anymore.

****

“Hi, Alluka.” Haku’s voice was a little raspy. “How’s it going?”

****

“Oh, you know. The usual. Crazy brother. Life threatening trauma. Weird turnabouts.” Alluka teased him until she was sure he was lucid enough to have a real conversation. 

****

“Where’s Killua?” Haku asked.

****

Alluka didn’t meet his eyes.

****

“Alluka, where’s Killua?” Haku repeated.

****

“We don’t know,” Alluka answered honestly. “He was caught in a fight and we got separated. We think he’s been captured.”

****

Haku’s face already pale face went white.

****

“Oh good, you’re awake,” a loud voice called from across the room. They were bunkered down in a large warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Leorio marched up and began poking and prodding Haku.

****

“Don’t worry, he’s a doctor,” said Alluka. 

****

As much as she was glad Haku was okay, Alluka was worried. Killua had been dating Haku for three years now, and he’d never wanted to introduce Haku to their other friends. Haku pestered him about it, but Killua held firm. Alluka suspected finding out about the relationship would be a rather unpleasant surprise for one particular member of their group.

****

And this was a rather terrible moment for that conversation anyway. 

****

Most of that group had gathered around the table Haku was laid out on. They’d been spending the last couple days recovering from the injuries of the fight. Leorio and Kurapika had been pulling their Zodiac strings, trying to get any information on reported sightings of either Killua or something matching the description Alluka gave. Gon had spent the time combing the Hunter site, looking for possible leads. Palm had kept watch on the dynamic duo, while Bisky simultaneously forced Alluka to train and searched for local intel. 

****

Illumi had agreed to meet with them three days after Gon’s call. That was three days later than Gon wanted, but Palm observed that both Illumi and Hisoka were seriously hurt and wouldn’t be much help before then. 

****

“Um, everyone, this is Haku. Haku, everyone,” Alluka said by way of introduction. She cringed as she anticipated how awkward this was going to get in the next few seconds. 

****

“Hi, Haku. I’m Leorio,” said the doctor, still checking Haku’s numerous bandages.

****

“Hi, Killua mentioned you a few times.”

****

“Good! It’s about time that brat learned to appreciate all the work I do for him.”

****

“Palm.” She extended her hand for Haku to shake. 

****

“Oh and that silent, blonde one is Kurapika,” Leorio added. 

****

Kurapika glared. “I am not silent.” 

****

Haku took little notice of the others, as his attention was caught by the tall, muscular man, with dark hair and green highlights, walking toward him. Haku knew who this was. He’d woken up more than once to Killua calling his name, usually in fear. Sometimes in excitement. Once or twice in something suspiciously like pleasure. (Killua denied any of these nightmares existed.) There was rarely a day that Killua didn’t mention his best friend, or check for messages, or stare off into space thinking about him. Needless to say, Haku did not like Gon. 

****

“You’re Gon,” he said, almost accusingly.

****

Seeing Gon now, Haku could understand why Killua had talked about him almost reverently. Haku had thought it odd for someone as powerful as Killua to be awed by anyone, but this man felt every bit as strong as Killua had said. 

****

Gon nodded, acknowledging Haku. 

****

Alluka bit her lip. Haku had a protective streak, and she knew her brother’s feelings for Gon ran deep. (Not that the idiot would ever admit it.) She wasn’t sure if Gon felt anything for Killua other than deep friendship, but instinct told her he did. 

****

“How do you know Killua?” Gon asked. 

****

“What?” Haku asked, surprised. He’d been ready to verbally defend his relationship with Killua, thinking Gon was going to attack immediately. Apparently, Gon didn’t even know Killua was his. “He’s my boyfriend.”

****

Gon froze.

****

Everybody else did too, but for different reasons. 

****

“Did you know Killua had a boyfriend?” Leorio asked to no one in particular. Kurapika’s eyes immediately snapped to Gon, who, based on his stunned silence, clearly  _ hadn’t _ known. 

****

“We’ve been dating for three years,” Haku said, defensively. “But since he and Alluka are always on the run, we only meet up sporadically.”

****

Alluka groaned internally. That wasn’t helping matters.

****

“That little brat didn’t tell us he was seeing someone?!” Leorio yelled. “I’m going to kick his pale bony ass!”

****

Leorio continued into a long winded rant about inept social skills and common courtesy, effectively taking the pressure off any one else to say something. 

****

Haku kept his eyes on Gon though. And Gon stared back. There were a thousand questions that were answered in that silent contest. Alluka watched them, eyes flickering back and forth. Between the three of them, several unspoken truths were identified:

****

First - Gon was in love with Killua and Haku could now see it plainly.

Second - Haku blamed Gon for all the same things Gon blamed himself for. 

Third - Killua had kept Haku a secret from Gon, and that hurt them both deeply.

Fourth - If Gon would fight for Killua, and Haku would fight back.

Fifth - None of this mattered until they found Killua.

****

Technically, Alluka was the only one to realize that last part, and she very deliberately walked between the two boys’ eyeline to tell them now was not the time. Haku looked away, back to the empty room. 

****

Gon met Alluka’s eyes briefly, before turning and walking away. 

****

* * *

****

Alluka found Gon sitting on the roof several hours later. Everyone else had already found sleep, and the two of them were effectively alone in the big city. 

****

Alluka sat down next to Gon and wrapped her arms around her knees.

****

“Do you want to talk about it?”

****

Gon sighed. “What’s there to say?”

****

“Everything,” Alluka countered. 

****

She faced this problem with Killua a lot. Keeping it all bottled up and thinking you could deal with it by yourself but then getting upset when people didn’t understand how you were feeling and then trying to hide that too. Luckily, Gon was more open than Killua, so it didn’t take much prodding. 

****

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Gon asked, voice showing every ounce of hurt. 

****

“Why do you think?” Alluka asked. 

****

Gon looked at her. His eyes showed a small ray of hope, like she would have an answer that would make this all better. Alluka shook her head. 

****

“He’s not over you yet.”

****

“What?” Gon asked confused, and Alluka’s brows furrowed. 

****

“KIllua misses you,” she explained, wondering why Gon didn’t already know this. “The two years you guys spent together meant the world to him and I think he hopes that someday it might be like that again. He doesn’t know how to let that go.”

****

“But he left. It was my fault, but he left,” Gon said smally, still not understanding what Alluka was trying to say. “We said that we’d always be friends no matter what. Friends don’t keep secrets like this from each other.”

****

Oh crap. 

****

Alluka just realized the problem. Did Gon  _ not  _ know he was in love with Killua? There was no question about it, but he honestly didn’t seem to have admitted it to himself. Was he holding onto their friendship so tightly right now because he hadn’t realized that it wasn’t their  _ friendship  _ that was in danger, but something else?

****

Or was he just refusing to believe it?

****

Alluka wasn’t sure what to do. Pointing out the obvious was usually the best option, but would it be now? Killua was with Haku, and had been for a long time. Would it be better if Gon didn’t realize he had been in love with Killua this whole while and now it was too late? Maybe he’d move on then, without knowing that his feelings for Killua went deeper than friendship. 

****

But she knew that wouldn’t be the case. It had been six years, and she could tell that Gon still cared as deeply for Killua s he did that day at the World Tree. Time was not going to fix this problem. Alluka realized that when Gon and Haku had stared each other down, Gon couldn’t let Killua go anymore than Killua could let Gon go. 

****

Alluka decided that, either way, Gon needed to admit how he felt. Because she couldn’t see another way for any of them to survive the heartbreak otherwise. 

****

“Gon, how do you feel about Killua?” 

****

She had a belated surge of chagrin as she realized she was about to enter a romantic and possibly gooey conversation about her brother. Too late now. 

****

“He’s my best friend,” Gon answered immediately. “Right now I’m scared that he’s hurt and that we might not find him in time.”

****

“Yeah. I’m scared too. But that’s not what I was asking about.”

****

“You were asking if I’m in love with him,” Gon said bluntly. He turned to smile at her, though it didn’t reach his eyes. 

****

Alluka had forgotten how damn  _ honest _ Gon was. Somehow, it didn’t translate over text. He looked back at the city. 

****

“Yeah, that’s what I was asking,” she fessed up. “Are you?”

****

“It doesn’t matter,” Gon answered. “He’s missing and until we find him, it doesn’t matter how I feel.”

****

“And what about after?” Alluka pressed.

****

“Same. He has a boyfriend now, so how I feel about him doesn’t matter anymore.” Alluka shrank as she realized Gon didn’t even sound resigned. He just sounded… empty. 

****

“But…” Alluka had several great arguments lined up. 

****

“No. I forced him to leave. And then I waited too long to come find him,” Gon said, now sounding angry at himself, using a clear tone of finality.

****

“You both are idiots,” Alluka snapped. “You want to know why he didn’t tell you about Haku? Because he loves you! Because he’s terrified of losing you and telling you he was dating somebody else might have driven you away!”

****

“Then why would he date somebody else in the first place?!” Gon yelled back.

****

“Because you were gone and he was so lonely and broken without you, that, when Haku came along and refused to let him go, he could almost feel whole again. But then Haku turned out to be a good person and he loves Killua, and Killua couldn’t convince him not to love him even though Killua doesn’t think he deserves it!

****

Alluka finished her rant and stared down Gon, daring him to say anything back. He met the challenge in her eyes, but didn’t say anything for a long while. 

****

“Is he?” Gon finally asked.

****

“What?”

****

“You said that Haku is a good person. I’m asking if you’re sure.”

****

Alluka sighed. “He is.”

****

“And Killua is happy with him?” Gon pressed, winning the argument but breaking his heart in the process.

****

Alluka didn’t answer. But that told Gon everything. 

****

They sat in silence for a long stretch. Alluka wasn’t ready to give up though. Gon was her friend too and right now, he was in pain. Alluka loved Haku and all that he did for her brother, but that didn’t change the fact that nearly every night, she woke to hear Killua trapped in dreams, few good and many bad, that ended with him screaming Gon’s name. She was sure the nights Killua spent with Haku went much the same way. Haku had even tried talking to Alluka about it when Killua shrugged it off. 

****

“You didn’t answer my question,” she said when they had calmed down. 

****

“I said it didn’t matter,” Gon answered. “And it doesn’t.”

****

“It matters to me. And I’m sure it would matter to Killua.”

****

“No!” Gon said forcefully. All the calm from their brief respite was gone that fast and he was gripping the edge of the roof with white knuckles, digging into the stone beneath him while he tried to stop himself from shaking in anger. 

****

“Why?! Why do you two do this?” Alluka was trying to keep her cool. “You love him! So tell him!”

****

“I don’t want to hurt him!” Gon nearly screamed. 

****

Alluka was taken off guard, but finally they were getting somewhere.

****

“You think telling him you love him is going to hurt him?”

****

“Yes! Not right away… well, maybe, since he’s in love with Haku right now. But that’s not what I mean.”

****

“Then what?”

****

“I hurt him! Badly! I won’t do that again!” Gon didn’t elaborate, but his tone was the same as Killua’s whenever the NGL came up. It screamed  _ DON’T ASK _ ! Gon took a breath. “I won’t make the same mistake again.” 

****

It made Alluka angry. Yes, Gon and Killua had been through hell. Yes, it had left scars. But she had been hunted like an animal for nearly a third of her life and caged like one for the rest. You didn’t see her running away from the people she loved. Family, yes. Loved ones, no.  She was done walking on eggshells around their feelings. 

****

“Maybe that’s true,” Alluka said angrily. “But did you ever think not telling Killua how you feel might hurt him worse?”

****

She stood and stormed off before Gon could say anything else.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Killua has a boyfriend. Yes, I hate him too. But he's actually a good guy. Damn it all, why?
> 
> I had to add angst to the tag list because of this chapter; hopefully it's not too over the top, or if it is, it looks good doing it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. Fishing Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One uncomfortable alliance leads to another.

Illumi and Hisoka were arriving in five minutes. 

****

The entire group stood at attention. Everyone’s mind was on the last time they’d met, three days ago. 

****

Haku and Gon were standing as far apart as possible without it looking like there was division among their ranks. Haku was near the back, due to his injuries. Gon was at the front, eyes narrowing as the loud, red convertible pulled up. 

****

Clearly, Hisoka had been in charge of transportation. 

****

The two men exited the vehicle simultaneously. They walked with several feet between them up to the Hunters. 

****

“You certainly put a lot of effort into this welcoming party,” Hisoka said, flirtatiously creepy as only he could be. He stopped a few feet from Gon. “It’s almost like you missed us.”

****

Gon ignored him and looked to Illumi. 

****

“Are you ready?”

****

Illumi’s deep, black eyes were watching Alluka near the back. Palm was standing partially in front of her, ready to block any attack that might come. 

****

“You wish to use me as bait? Why? You already have a Zoldyck to dangle about.”   
  


Gon glared at him.

****

“Alluka is not bait.” But then Gon couldn’t help the devilish grin that curled his lips. “Besides, aren’t you the one who says she’s not a Zoldyck?”

****

Illumi’s eyes snapped back to Gon.

****

“You say that my Nen won’t work against this creature. Explain.”

****

Alluka stepped forward then, ignoring Palm’s hand on her shoulder in warning. 

****

“The thing is immune to Zoldycks. It told us that during the fight. Killua’s lightning couldn’t touch it. Nor did any of his strikes cause any damage. He tried to rip the thing’s heart out, but his hand came back empty and the creature’s wound healed instantly.”

****

“So if someone, say, not a Zoldyck, attacked it, would it bleed?” Hisoka asked. He was curious. There were few opponents who he could fight and win that Illumi couldn’t. 

****

“I don’t know,” Alluka answered, looking at the clown. “It made a grab for me and I slashed at it with a rock. My attack landed, but again the creature healed instantly. Either I’m a Zoldyck or it’s invulnerable.”

****

Hisoka and Illumi glanced at one another. 

****

“Alright, I will act as bait to lure it out. We should go to the place it was last seen,” Illumi said. 

****

“Follow me,” Gon said. 

****

They spent the next day and a half following Illumi as he walked around the forest. Neither side was willing to give up before the other. They tried a bunch of different configurations. All of them together. Illumi and Hisoka. Illumi, Bisky, and Palm. Illumi alone. They even tried Alluka and Illumi together, with Gon following above in the trees. 

****

Nothing. 

****

The most interesting thing to happen was Hisoka tripping Haku with some In-concealed bungee gum, causing him to fall into Illumi, knocking them both into a bramble bush. Neither of them were scratched, but they spent the next half hour untangling Illumi’s hair. 

****

“This isn’t working!” Leorio yelled when they had all gathered in the original meadow at dusk on the second day. Nobody was disagreeing with him, but they didn’t have any better ideas. He looked accusingly at Hisoka. “Why isn’t it working?”

****

“Maybe he’s not really a Zoldyck,” Haku replied sarcastically, coming up to stand in the loose circle they’d formed. His mood had not improved even marginally since meeting Gon, and he was apt to take Leorio’s griping ill. That and this was the man who forced Killua to live on the run they were working with.

****

Illumi’s head snapped around, pins in his hands, ready to kill Haku for such a suggestion. 

****

Bisky stepped between them, and everybody tensed for a fight. Except Gon, who was ignoring them all, crouched on a boulder, staring out into the forest. Haku noticed this out of the corner of his eye and gritted his teeth. 

****

Hisoka smirked. Bad move, kid.

****

“Speak again, and I will kill you,” Illumi threatened, sounding cheerful at the prospect. 

****

Haku rolled his eyes. He hadn’t forgotten who had tortured him and only the desperate need to find KIllua prevented him from exacting payback. 

****

“Regardless, Leorio’s right,” Palm said, “This isn’t working.”   
  


“Because the creature is no longer here or because it’s not interested in Illumi or Alluka?” Bisky asked. 

****

“It tried to capture me the first time,” Alluka said, but sounding unsure. “It definitely said it was hunting the Zoldyck children.”

****

“What were it’s exact words?” Hisoka asked, disappointed now that Illumi was putting his pins away. 

****

“Um,” Alluka thought hard. She couldn’t remember. But Nanika could. 

****

Almost everyone’s eyes went wide when Nanika took over. Gon, however, was still studiously studying the trees; his continued indifference was making Haku angry.

****

“ _ I have been waiting for you, sons of Silva. It has been a long time. So long have I waited for this moment... Now, I will take my revenge. Zoldyck spawn, you and all like you will die in agony. Prepare yourselves. _ ”

****

Nanika disappeared. No one moved, processing what had just happened. Hisoka was the first to recover. 

****

“Well it certainly sounds like it wants to devour Illumi whole. I can’t say I blame it…”

****

Illumi ignored the comment. 

****

“It has not attacked me yet. We should assume it has left the vicinity.”

****

“Why would it do that?” asked Leorio.

****

“It has Killua now. Based on Nanika’s report, it wants his death to be as painful as possible. It likely moved to another location to better torture him.” Kurapika said, coolly. 

****

Haku and Alluka blanched at the callous logic.

****

“So it won’t hunt the other Zoldycks until it’s done with Killua?” Palm asked.

****

“Unclear, but doubtful,” Kurapika answered. “If that were the case, it would have taken Killua and left Alluka alone. It tried to take them both. Given the chance to capture another Zoldyck...It’s unlikely the creature would pass that up.”

****

“Then why is it not using this opportunity to capture me?” Illumi asked, tilting his head to the side. 

****

“Maybe it doesn’t know you’re here?” Bisky suggested.

****

“Hmm,” Haku wondered. “Speaking of that, how did it know where Killua and Alluka were in the first place? They only chose to take that route a few hours earlier when we split up to confuse Illumi.”

****

Haku didn’t look even remotely abashed that the man he’d been trying to dupe stood not ten feet from him. Everyone stopped to consider the question. Killua and Alluka had been on the move for years. They were experts at covering their tracks. 

****

“Some kind of Nen?” Bisky asked. 

****

“It’s possible. It could be something related to what I do,” Palm said, “Or maybe it had been stalking them for longer and attacked once they were isolated?”

****

“In either case, it would have been tracking Illumi too. Illumi was the reason they left the city in the first place, so it would know that he is here,” Kurapika reasoned. “And when we left him alone, it should have acted.”

****

“Are you suggesting that Illumi is inadequate bait?” Hisoka asked, dangerously.

****

“He’s the wrong bait.” Gon said, speaking for the first time. 

****

Everyone shut up. 

****

“We know it’s hunting Zoldycks. We thought we could use Illumi, because we thought he would be the next target. It’s not coming after Illumi because it’s going after someone else.”

****

Everyone held their breath, catching up to where Gon already was. 

****

Illumi pulled out his phone. He waited until the seventh ring before hanging up. He tried again. 

****

“Neither Milluki nor Kalluto is answering my calls,” he said, staring down at his phone in near disbelief. 

****

“Would they answer if they were in the middle of jobs?” Kurapika asked.

****

“No. But Milluki did not have any work lined up for this month,” Illumi said. “Kalluto didn’t have any family jobs, but he might have had something with the Ryodan.”

****

“Anybody got a spider on speed dial?” Leorio asked. He moved so that he could put his hand on Kurapika’s shoulder, offering silent support, just in case. 

****

“I don’t think Machi is taking my calls anymore,” Hisoka said, pulling out his own phone regardless. “She was rather upset with me the last time.”

****

He found the number and put the phone to his ear, humming. Illumi walked over and pulled his hand down, pressing the speakerphone button. 

****

“What the fuck do you want?”

****

“Hello, Machi dear,” Hisoka said, eyes glinting in pleasure. “I was wondering if you could help me with a small scavenger hunt.”

****

“Go to hell.”

****

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Hisoka drawled.

****

“What are you looking for?”

****

“Well that’s complicated. Technically, I’m looking for a little fruit that’s about to be eaten prematurely. Therefore, I’m calling to see if you can’t help me find a replacement fruit.”

****

Illumi glared at him. 

****

“Who are you looking for?” Machi asked, dryly.

****

_ See? She gets me _ , Hisoka mouthed to Illumi.

****

“My replacement. Kalluto Zoldyck.”

****

There was a short pause, and some unidentifiable crackling from the other end.    
  


“What do you want with Kalluto?” a new voice asked.

****

“Why, Chrollo darling, is that you?” The entire meadow was suddenly doused in Hisoka’s bloodlust. Several scavengers that had been licking the dried blood splatters scattered at the threat of death. Though, upon second glance, it wasn’t just Hisoka leaking bloodlust. Leorio squeezed a little tighter.

****

“I will not repeat myself.”

****

“Is my brother there?” Illumi interjected.

****

There was surprised silence on the other end of the line. 

****

“He is here,” Chrollo answered, “We are in the middle of something, though. Is this urgent?”   
  


“Yes,” Illumi answered, evenly. “There is a high probability that Kalluto is about to be attacked.”

****

“Troupe members are attacked quite regularly. Why is this time significant?”

****

“The creature coming will be immune to him. Not just his Nen, but any physical attacks as well,” Illumi summarized. 

****

“I see. Just him, or in general?”

****

Illumi glanced to Alluka. “I don’t know,” he said. 

****

“Very well,” Chrollo said. “I will handle it.” And hung up. 

****

“How rude,” Hisoka purred, “He didn’t even say goodbye.”

****

The atmosphere in the clearing was tense. No one was quite sure what to do next. Kurapika was standing stock still with his eyes closed and his fists clenched. Leorio had taken to massaging both shoulders, trying to help stop the Kurta from lashing out. 

****

“You should call your father,” Gon told Illumi. “Ask if he knows where Milluki is.” He hesitated. “Ask him if he knows what this creature is.”

****

Illumi made the call. It turned out Milluki had left the estate for a video game convention two weeks ago. He had confirmed his arrival, but had not been heard from since. When Illumi asked about the creature, there was a long pause. 

****

Illumi held the phone out to Alluka.

****

She took it, and heard her father’s voice for the first time in six years. He instructed her to describe the monster.

****

“It was tall. It had a dark cloak that hid most of it’s body and a wide brim hat so we couldn’t see it’s face at first. We thought it was human until it struck out with meter long claws. It’s skin was grey but hairless, and it had odd extra joints. It was fast. Faster than Killu. I saw it’s face just before I escaped. It had no mouth, but giant craters on either cheek. It looked burned and scarred.”

****

Alluka waited a moment before handing the phone back to Illumi. Another short silence. 

****

“Understood, father.” He hung up. 

****

“Father recognizes the description. He and mother are going after Milluki. I’m to go after Kalluto. Grandfather will join us, but he’s out on assignment at the moment and will not be back for two weeks.”

****

“Great,” Leorio grumbled. “How are we supposed to find the spiders?”

****

“I can find them,” Kurapika said quietly. 

****

They all stared at him. Even Gon looked concerned. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters at once! I'm getting better at this. 
> 
> Again please let me know if you find anything that needs fixing!


	6. Blood Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which progress is made, but not without cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you got more than one email; there were several things that needed to be fixed. No ridiculous changes though.

They made their way back to the city and chartered an airship, telling the pilot they’d give him the destination in flight. Since Riza was on the southeastern tip of the world, the pilot was instructed to fly ‘west’. 

****

Once the airship launched, Kurapika and Leorio disappeared into one of the upper decks and didn't return for sometime. When they did, Kurapika told the pilot to head for Yorbia. 

****

The flight lasted close to eight hours. The number of words spoken during that time totalled less than twenty. Alluka and Haku sat on one of the plush couches like unscented zombies. Haku eventually put his arm around Alluka’s shoulders and she allowed silent tears to escape her eyes. The perpetual terror and uncertainty (and, in Haku’s case injury) of the last week was finally starting to take it’s toll on them. Alluka eventually dozed off, sensibly telling her body that resting now would help Killua later. Haku couldn’t even force himself to blink. 

****

At one point, Illumi stood and walked away to a private room. Hisoka gathered up the house of cards he’d been building and moved to follow him. Bisky raised an eyebrow, but Palm shook her head. This moment felt like few others she had witnessed. Intensely private and inhumanly sad. She felt that Hisoka deserved to pull an unmoving Illumi down onto his lap, while gently stroking his hair, without witness. Illumi’s expression never changed, and he showed no indication he even felt Hisoka around him. His entire family was in mortal danger and, for all the show of rushing to the rescue they were putting on, he was powerless to help. After an hour or so, they came back. 

****

Leorio sat on the couch next to Kurapika, holding his hand, rubbing small circles into his palm. Kurapika sat still as a stature, eyes closed. Just hearing the spiders speak through the crackle of the microphone had been a serious blow. Being forced into a loose alliance with them felt like a great betrayal. Could he do this? For Killua? Leorio could only watch. 

****

Gon stood looking out the window, arms loose at his side, head bowed to watch the world glide by below. He wondered if he could see where Killua was right now, not even realizing that was where he needed to be. 

****

Some time after Alluka fell asleep, Haku approached him and stood quietly just off his left shoulder. They stood that was for a while, until Haku finally worked up the courage to speak. 

****

“Do you love him?” he asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to see if Gon would lie.  

****

“Yes.” Gon answered simply. “Do you?”

****

“Yes,” Haku replied. 

****

Gon nodded, not looking at him. They didn’t speak again. 

****

* * *

****

The ship landed outside a small town on the northeastern peninsula of the continent under the pouring rain. Everyone shook themselves and prepared for another round on the emotional rollercoaster they’d been riding. As they deboarded, Illumi’s phone buzzed. 

****

“Kalluto?”

****

Everyone halted in front of him.

****

“Are you hurt?”

****

Everyone turned back.

****

“Where?”

****

Everyone tensed, knowing this was it.

****

“I can be there in two hours.”

****

Illumi hung up. He darted to the waiting rental car. Everyone followed and crammed in. 

****

“You were right,” Illumi told Gon, “It went after Kalluto.”   
  


“Is he okay?” Alluka asked. 

****

“For now. The spiders were able to fight the creature off. It appears that it can bleed.”

****

They were speeding down the highway, all nine of them crammed into the silver mid-size. (Hisoka should not be put in charge of transportation.)

****

“Did they catch it?” Leorio asked.

****

“No,” Illumi answered. “It escaped. But Machi has a trace.”

****

He stepped on the accelerator. 

****

* * *

****

One hour, forty six minutes later, they piled out of the car to meet Machi near the entrance to the national forest. Kurapika deliberately stood behind Leorio, not letting himself see the spider. 

****

“It’s 285 kilometers north-northeast of here,” Machi told them, only slightly raising her eyebrows at the number of people pouring out of the car. Hisoka grinned at her, daring her to comment on his clown car. 

****

She ignored him. “I think it made it back to its lair. It hasn’t moved significantly in about two hours.” 

****

“Is Killua there?” Alluka asked.

****

“No idea,” Machi answered.

****

“We should be ready just in case,” Leorio said, tapping numbers into his phone. “I can call in a medevac team to have on standby. Where’s the closest landing site the creature’s hideout?”

****

“Between where we are and the target location, we’ll have to cover several terrains, all uncharted. There is an abandoned mine 62 km east. There might be enough space to land a small airship.”  

****

Lerio was already hanging up his phone. “It’s leaving from Kokiri now. ETA three hours.”

****

“Then let’s go,” Gon and Haku said together. 

****

As they ran through a second forest, Machi filled them in on the details of the creature’s attack on Kalluto and it’s abilities. They were numerous. 

****

After speaking with Illumi, Chrollo had moved to ambush the thing. Kalluto had been much more effective bait than Illumi. Phinks and Shizuku had been responsible for subduing it, while Chrollo and a few other Troupe members finished the job at hand. 

****

It turned out that the creature was too strong for the combined efforts of the two spiders. It got it’s claws around Kalluto, but they were able to stop it from escaping. When the rest of the job was squared away, Chrollo and Machi returned to join the battle. They’d been able to break it’s right forelimb and get Kalluto free, but hadn’t been able to cause much more damage. 

****

The fight had gone on for over an hour. 

****

In the end, the enemy had given up and fled without Kalluto. Machi was able to get a needle in just before it disappeared. 

****

They sped through the wilderness, forest becoming rocky cliffs, rocky cliffs becoming jagged lava fields, trusting Machi to lead them to the right place. A trust not so easily given by all, but Kurapika kept his chains to himself. 

****

The rain was still falling in sheets, creating veils of steam as the Hunters crossed the active lava fields. When the mist closed in behind the last of their group, the pointman (Bisky) felt it. 

****

The shifting planes of water had hid their approach. It wasn’t until they were within arms reach of the creatures that the attack came. Bisky felt the drop in temperature, sensing the wraith’s reaching grasp from the odd cold more than anything else. She immediately dropped to the ground, balancing on her palms to send a kick to the phantom’s legs. Assuming it had any. 

****

Her sudden drop in stance alerted the rest that they were not alone. 

****

They tensed in defense no sooner than a score of wraiths fell upon them. 

****

The wraiths were mistlike; incorporeal and shifting, until they would make a strike towards one of the humans. That left the Hunters with mere split seconds of reaction time, to not only evade the attack but to also launch a counter attack before the creatures dissolved again. 

****

Even when the humans’ attacks landed, they did very little damage, as the wraiths would feel the onset of pain and dematerialize before it could propagate farther than a surface blow. 

****

The wraiths’ attacks on the other hand, were designed to be glancing blows, leaving a cut here a scratch there. They had superior numbers and the home field advantage. One gash, one drop of blood. A thousand gashes, a thousand drops of blood. They didn’t need to hit hard, just a small strike followed by a rapid retreat as another wraith moved in. The steam gave them perpetual cover, and the rain and heat allowed for endless steam. 

****

It was ironic, but Killua’s Hatsu would have been ideal in this scenario. 

****

His rescuers had to make due with superior speed and training. 

****

Haku did his damnedest to protect Alluka. The wraiths seemed magnetically drawn to her and Illumi, and, unlike her brother, she hadn’t spent the three decades fighting. She wasn’t helpless, but Haku took more than one hit trying to keep her on her feet. His power was manipulation, specifically of metal. He could push and pull bits of the conductive matter with surprising finesse. Illumi had gotten very lucky that the first pin he threw had been coated with both a paralytic and a Nen inhibitor, or he would have found Killua’s boyfriend far more difficult to contain. 

****

In the present, Haku pushed the iron beads he always carried in ever changing shield around himself and Alluka. The technique wasn’t designed with bodiless magic beasts in mind, so it had holes. A lot of them. He eventually was forced to pull some pins from both Illumi and Machi to cover the weak points. But his efforts weren’t in vain. Alluka took no more damage than she could sustain. 

****

Gon was able to bring the first wraith down with a paper Jajankin. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was so desperate to finish the battle quickly or if it was that he sensed they were getting close to Killua, but the emitted aura of his paper attack took on a slightly altered form. Faster and with more heat, a lame mimic of the electricity he was thinking of, it landed on the wraith attempting to strike Leorio from the side, connecting with a sizzle. The wraith had been too focused on slashing Leorio’s exposed shoulder to dodge the attack coming from behind and it failed to dissolve. 

****

The paper burned through the creature’s body, searing the flesh in solid form. The wraith crumpled to the ground, smoldering and very much dead. 

****

Kurapika put the pieces together. 

****

“Heat!” he yelled, “They can’t dissolve if it’s too hot! They evaporate and lose control over their form! They have to stay solid if it gets too hot!”

****

Understanding their foes’ weakness allowed the Hunters to get some breathing room. 

****

Hisoka bungee gummed away several of the sharp rocks beneath their feet, exposing the molten lava below. He created a windmill of rocks that dove, coating themselves in fiery earth, before spinning into the air and launching at the wraiths.

****

Leorio and Bisky settled for the less sophisticated method of hammering the half-melted top rocks at any wraith that got close enough. 

****

Gon finished off the last of the company of wraiths by ripping up a giant shard of earth, underside still dripping hot, and crashing it down on the creature before it could escape the shadow. 

****

The party stood, breathing heavily.

****

All of them were covered in cuts and burns. Alluka had a nasty cut just above her cheek bone that oozed sluggishly, giving the impression she was crying blood. Haku was in the worst shape, fresh injuries compounding the older, but not forgotten, torture wounds. He staggered to the nearest outcrop and leaned heavily against it, not caring that it was sharp enough to stab him some more. Machi and Palm eyed each other up with mutual respect. They’d unconsciously been protecting the other’s back. Leorio was trying not to fuss over the gouges in Kurapika’s neck. Hisoka, Illumi, and Gon stood in a loose triangle at the head of the group. 

****

Four breaths after the last wraith fell, the second wave came. 

****

“Look out!” Gon cried, diving at Haku. The wraith’s arms guillotined through empty space as Gon tackled Haku to the ground. They landed with jagged shards of slag digging into Haku’s back and the arms Gon had around him. Kurapika sent swift chains to dispel the creature before it could fall on them. Gon hadn’t thought at all as he dived, and he didn’t think now as he sprung back into a defensive crouch. Haku couldn’t process the intimacy of having just been bodily saved by a man he was at emotional war with, so he ignored it for now and focussed on not wasting Gon’s effort. 

The group launched back into action. The first set of wraiths had evidently just been the welcoming committee, and this was the main event. 

****

There were several hundred this time, and they wafted down upon the hunters without mercy. The battle flowed much the same way, but a few minutes in, Gon spied a pattern. 

****

The wraiths were slowly separating Alluka and Illumi the the rest, herding them toward a deep chasm. Gon and Hisoka dove a the same time Illumi and Alluka were forced to jump across the rift, lest they find themselves buried in wraith flesh. 

****

An angry hiss sounded in the deep. 

****

That was the only warning before a tidal wave of boiling water erupted from the chasm. The lava seemed to have met an underground river. 

  
They geyser thrummed skyward, pushing back wraith and human alike. It spewed hot liquid for a good two minutes before dying down quietly, leaving shiny, wet stone behind. In those two minutes, the wraith army had positioned itself between the isolated Zoldycks - accompanied by clown and hunter - and the rest of the group. 

****

Hisoka and Illumi coiled themselves to spring back into the fray, but Gon held out a sudden hand. 

****

“I can smell Killua.”

****

The wraiths had renewed their attack on the remaining fighters, essentially ignoring Illumi’s smaller faction. The creature was clearly daring them to come find it. The fact that two extra had made it across with its prey didn’t much matter. 

****

“Let’s go,” Illumi said. 

****

Gon and Alluka at least spared a glance for their friends fighting for their lives across the valley. But the breeze shifted, bringing a stronger scent of Killua’s blood. Decision made. 

****

“We’re going after Killua!” Alluka screamed back. 

****

Whether they heard her or not, no one could tell. The four of them tore off across the rocks. Gon led them to the edge of the lava fields, where the igneous rock became sedimentary. They followed a narrow winding canyon, pockmarked by caves leading deeper into the earth. 

****

Gon halted suddenly, the mouth of a huge cave gaping widely to his left. The source of the scent. The other three came up warily behind him. It was there, aura spilling out. It tasted bitter, like over brewed coffee, poisonously drying on the back of their throats. 

****

They turned and approached cautiously. Had Gon been alone, or with anyone else, he would have burst in with no hesitation. But Alluka was here. She was part of Killua, the only part not trapped in this cave, and he would be careful for her sake. For now. 

****

They crept up, keeping to the edges, Gon and Illumi on the left, Hisoka and Alluka on the right. 

****

The outer atrium of the cave was large, cathedral-esk. The uneven floor was littered with bones. Gon saw the broken remains of a femur. A jaw. A hand. The bones weren’t all human, but a lot of them were. The creature either ate manflesh or liked to practice its torture. 

****

As they neared the back of the first cave, the bones changed. The ones at the rear were a little fleshier, a little wetter. It was impossible not to walk on them. Not that any of them were particularly squeamish, but everyone kept flicking their eyes to Gon, making sure that they weren’t stepping on the unrecognizable remains of Killua. Gon kept going. 

****

The floor sloped, leading down into the twilight part of the cave. Calcite spires clogged their path. They wove deeper into the darkness, no longer able to see the viscera beneath their feet. 

****

They trod in silence, until the passage widened. The sunlight had been left behind and now flickering firelight gave sight to their eyes. The flames were dark though, tinged with blacks and maroons, too deep for normal fire. 

****

The stone was grey, dappled with red and brown. Flecks of blood, dry and wet. It was everywhere, but there were more concentrated streams, seeping down gouges in the stone, into the fire. Tracing the nearest streams to its source. Illumi let out an uncharacteristic gasp. 

****

Milluki’s body lay on the cold floor of the cave. He was very obviously dead. Bruises and stab wounds covered every inch of his significant frame. He was lying on his side, one arm reaching away from the fire, beneath his head. The other curved almost peacefully over his large stomach. His hair fell into his eyes, oily and congealed in gore. His chest cavity was splayed open, lungs slashed to ribbons and heart noticeably missing. Any blood he might have bled was long gone, flowing out and down to burn. 

****

Hisoka put a hand on Illumi’s bicep. Stay focussed.

****

The four edged into this new space. Illumi couldn’t tear his eyes away from his dead brother. Even after they passed his body, Illumi kept his head half-turned, so as not to lose sight of the man he’d helped raise. 

****

The chamber curved subtly, the fire positioned at the bend. The aura was thick and suffocating, but they had yet to see tell of the creature. It had to be close. 

****

As they reached the far side of the fire, where the curve was sharpest, Gon flew forward. 

  

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this chapter was supposed to be the easy one. I had to go back and fix all kinds of things to account for what happens down the road, so if you find any sort of typos or sentences that have the wrong ending, let me know and they'll get fixed. 
> 
> If you've ever read Mistborn, think of Haku's powers like steel and iron pushing. 
> 
> Last thing - Kokiri, had to do it.


	7. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight everyone knew was coming.

There was much that happened in that instant and the one after it. 

****

* * *

****

Gon - First Instant

****

Gon flew threw the air, towards the figure he recognized by scent alone. The Killua before him, chained from the ceiling, was unrecognizable from the boy he’d left at the World Tree six years ago. His hair may still have been white, under the dark black clots, his eyes may still have been blue, under the swollen lids. His arms, bound above his head, were striped, much like a snow tiger. White and black. The chains held him a foot above the ground, showing exactly how tall he’d become. His skin was no longer pale. Mottled blue and purple and black, but only where it wasn’t punctured by large grey spikes. (Mid-dive, Gon registered that his clothes, torn and shredded as they were, still looked like something Killua would wear.)

****

There was maybe twenty meters between them at the time Gon lept forward. A the eleven meter mark, he felt the attack at his side. He rolled mid-air, allowing the serrated claw to pass, grazing his abdomen. The blow knocked him to the side, falling short of Killua’s strung up form. 

****

From his new position, he could see the wounds on Killua in order. The stake in his right thigh had to have been driven in several days ago. The bite mark on his neck had to have been mere minutes ago. 

****

He was close. 

****

So very close. 

****

And no amount of brutally sharp claws was going to stop Gon from getting to his best friend. 

****

He leapt again, punching the claws that came a second time. 

****

His body collided with Killua’s as he reached upwards towards the manacles. Gon’s logic was simple and twofold. Get Killua free. Shield him. Even if that meant Gon took a whip like slash across his back, unable to defend himself as his hands grasped at the chains. The combination of the momentum from Gon’s leap and the force from the attack caused them to swing pendulum-like through the air, twisting, as Gon’s strong hand crushed the chain above Killua’s right wrist. 

****

Killua’s arm fell limply to his side, tilting his whole body, throwing them off balance. As they twirled, the creature struck again. Gon, now behind Killua, could only use his now free left hand to knock the claw away before it sliced through Killua’s neck. Both Gon’s arm and Killua’s head remained attached, but not without gaining long deep slices. 

****

This new cut on his neck now took precedence as Killua’s most dire wound, sitting just an inch above the bite. Where all the others had been precise and calculated, this cut spared no such consideration for the life it threatened. 

****

Gon clamped his hand against Killua’s neck, slowing the bleeding, clenching his right fist in desperation. With a clanking snap, the chain broke and the two men fell to the floor. 

****

The third strike came as Gon shielded Killua again. It pierced Gon’s shoulder, not puncturing anything vital, but forced its way through the entirety of the muscle and burying itself into the second body behind him. 

****

This spike, smaller than the others, lodged itself in Killua’s chest. 

****

Gon was now forced to use both hands to slow the bleeding, one cupping Killua’s neck, the other pressing down, just above his heart, keeping blood and projectile alike inside Killua. Beneath both palms, he felt the faintest of heartbeats. 

****

And in spite of all the direness and all the calamity around him, all Gon could feel in that moment was gratitude. 

****

He was so very, very grateful… that Killua was alive. 

****

* * *

****

Alluka - First Instant

****

She watched Gon dive forward and instantly knew he’d seen Killua. That also meant the creature they’d been hunting was around the next corner. 

****

Alluka and Nanika shared a fleeting sense of anger; without a wish to guide them, their power was weak. Nanika couldn’t grant wishes without Killua’s telling her to. And as she turned the corner, Alluka saw that Killua was not going to be able to wish anytime soon. 

****

If Killua had been awake, as Alluka watched Gon fly at him, Alluka would have made a similar leap and forced Killua to demand Nanika heal him and get them out of here. She would have forced him to despite his refusal to ever use her power again.  _ It’s yours, and only yours _ he had told her many times. But he wasn’t awake. She wasn’t even sure he was alive. 

****

The fleeting surge of anger she’d felt at not being able to wish their way out turned to scorching fury as she saw what had been done to her brother. All rational thoughts of fleeing left her mind, and all she wanted was to attack and hurt and kill the thing that had done this. 

****

Therefore, Alluka’s own leap forward was in a slightly different direction from Gon’s. She had seen the dark form to the side and watched it slash at her friend as he raced towards her brother. Her dive was at the claw, knocking it slightly off course and buying time for Gon to evade. 

****

She came to a skidding halt, balancing as Bisky had taught her, just shy of a second limb of the creature’s. It shot out at her. As she ducked, she heard the voice from her last two weeks of nightmares speak. 

****

“ _ Welcome children of darkness. Thank you for coming so willingly to me. Please allow me to bring your greatest fear to life. Watch, now, as your brother dies. _ ”

****

“No!” screamed Alluka, launching at the monster. One of it’s arms had clocked back, preparing to launch something in Killua’s direction. She collided solidly with the thing’s hard body; again, just slightly altering its aim so that the spikes of the attack landed in the wall instead of in Gon and Killua. But she wasn’t strong enough to stop the swing of its arm as it followed its throw through. 

****

“No!” she screamed again, twisting, instinctively driven to know if her brother survived. She saw Gon’s arm come up to stop the swing. She breathed again. 

****

The creature hissed in frustration and spun to attack again. Alluka had been thrown to the far side of the room and was too far away to tackle it this time. 

****

She couldn’t get to it. And it was about to launch another volley at Killua. She looked back at her brother’s broken body, falling to the floor in Gon’s arms.

****

She did the only thing she could do. She dove in front of Gon and Killua, arms out. 

****

Eight spikes flew at her. 

****

She and Nanika just watched. 

****

* * *

****

Hisoka - First Instant

****

Hisoka had been excited since Machi had shown up. He’d been impatient during Illumi’s walkabout in the Rizan Forest, pacified only by the company. He’d found the relationship between his favorite fruit and the new kid to be tantalizing, but little else of interest besides Illumi. 

****

But then, all the pieces had come together, almost as if he’d bungee gummed them to do so. Illumi in need. Gon enraged. Spiders on the line. He might have troubled to kidnap Killua himself if he’d have known it would get this kind of response. 

****

And the hullaballoo didn’t disappoint.

****

Now in this cave, he could feel their opponent’s strength. A creature strong enough that Chrollo couldn’t defeat it. Even with help.

****

So good.

****

His eye caught the movement of Gon dashing forward. His one fear was that Gon would decimate the enemy before he got a chance to play with it. That would be so disappointing. And anticlimactic. He coiled for a spring. 

****

He could hamstring Gon right now or murder Gon afterwards, if he stole his fun. Decisions, decisions...

****

Either way, he leapt forward, barely a hair's breadth behind Gon. 

****

His hand held the ace of spades. 

****

Turning the corner, his eyes widened in surprise. 

****

Gods, he loved Gon. 

****

The little fruit was going for Killua (eesh that looked bad), leaving the tall, alien creature all to Hisoka. He should remember to send the kid a fruit basket. 

****

He immediately gave himself a boost by attaching his gum to the ceiling, launching gracefully over the creature. The thing paid him little heed, addressing the Zoldycks behind him. Rude. He engaged the creature from the far side, testing it’s reflexes. 

****

In under a second, over a hundred blows were exchanged between Hisoka and the creature’s left limbs. It was trying to get at Gon and the other’s with its right side. Hisoka felt a surge of amusement. It should focus less on the props and more on the magician. 

****

His ace met its mark in the creature’s chest, deep. And the thing hissed. It struck out with its arm, serrated edge out. Hisoka had noticed the odd joints during the previous exchange, but now he learned the full range of its motion. He leapt above the limb, but found himself caught in the backswing as the joint rotated a full 180 degrees. The force of the blow slammed him against the wall, the arm holding him there for good measure. 

****

Hisoka had a split second to observe the room, while the leg across his abdomen tried to crush him. Gon was falling, the chains now swinging empty above his head. Alluka was standing with her arms spread wide between the creature and his precious fruits. Good girl. 

****

Where was Illumi?

****

There. 

****

Hisoka’s golden eyes, wide in shock, met large, round, onyx eyes from across the room. 

****

* * *

****

Illumi - First Instant

****

Milluki’s death had shaken Illumi greatly. Milluki hadn’t been his favorite brother. (He refused to think that  _ that _ brother was lying somewhere in this cave just like Milluki.) But he had still been his brother. Had trained him. Carried him. Taught him. Milluki had been his. And now he was dead on the floor. 

****

Illumi was too well trained to lose control to the boundless ire in his veins. He acknowledged it and moved forward. Killua needed him. 

****

He noticed the same instant as Hisoka when Gon changed from determined exploration to one-track compulsion. His training told tim to let the others strike first, and when the enemy was weakened, move in for the kill. 

****

But could he kill this thing? 

****

Yes. He was an assassin. The best at what he did. Illumi had had difficult marks before. He’d find a way to kill it. 

****

And get his brother back. 

****

So it was that Illumi turned the corner last.

****

Hisoka was already on the far side of the battle. Alluka was diving at a disjointed limb, knocking it aside as Gon rolled to avoid it. Gon collided with the far wall before leaping back towards their goal. 

****

Killua. 

****

All that icy ire that had been contained and controlled a moment ago sublimated. Illumi was already diving at the creature, aiming for the kill, when it spoke. 

****

“ _ Welcome children of darkness _ .”

****

Illumi’s needles found home in the tough flesh. No sooner had they pierced the skin than the body started pushing them outward. Driven back beyond the creature’s flesh, simply because they’d been thrown by a Zoldyck. 

****

“ _ Thank you for coming so willingly to me _ .”

****

Illumi followed his pins with sharpened claws, rending any part of the creature he could get at. It countered some of his strikes, but ignored others. The torn flesh resealing itself perfectly as Illumi’s hand moved past. They creature’s eyes, black where there should be white, white where there should be color, swivelled to Illumi’s. Those eyes were smiling in unconcealed glee. 

****

“ _ Please allow me to bring your greatest fear to life _ .”

****

Illumi’s eyes narrowed a fraction has he struck at the face. Those eyes, lacerated by his touch, reformed themselves still brimming with joy. 

****

“ _ Watch, now, as your brother dies _ .”

****

Illumi was falling through the air, unable to change his course. His reactions were marginally delayed by the emotions those words stirred. He registered the slash of the arm as it swung towards Killua, but he missed the second arm that struck his torso, propelling him backwards.

****

As he tumbled, he heard Alluka scream, then glimpsed her body colliding with and knocking the strike off course. The spikes it had been shooting buried themselves in the stone wall and the arm following the strike was blocked by Gon. 

****

Alluka had just saved Killua.

****

Things were moving too quickly for Illumi to internalize that realization. Alluka was now on the far side, out of range of the monster. Hisoka was behind the thing, doing whatever it was Hisoka did. Gon and Killua were dropping to the floor. 

****

And the creature was commencing a second attack. Alluka and Illumi saw it at the same time. Alluka wasn’t close enough to stop it’s throw, but she darted forward anyway arms wide. 

****

Illumi had moved before he’d consciously told his body to. 

****

The eight spikes found their marks. One in Killua, penetrating even through Gon’s shoulder. Seven in Illumi. 

****

He had leapt in front of Alluka, taking the blows she had meant to take for Killua. 

****

Illumi felt the seven projectiles pierce his shirt, the fabric tearing under the force of the sharp tips, the eighth grazing his jaw before gliding through the waterfall of black hair. 

****

His Ten should have halted them, but they passed through it as easily as the other had passed through his hair. He felt the cool tips connect with his flesh, building in pressure until they tore his skin as easily as they tore his shirt. 

****

When he felt the last layer of epidermis give way, he flicked his eyes up, searching. He wasn’t quite sure what he was looking for, until he found it. 

****

Two golden eyes, wide in shock, met his. 

****

* * *

****

Illumi - Second Instant

****

It was odd. Illumi knew he was feeling pain, but it was so  _ normal _ . He didn’t linger on it. His mind was again playing catch up to his body, as he fell. 

****

He could see the opening the creature had left on its right side, that would be perfect to go in for the kill. He could plan his next strikes with ease, since the creature had hesitated foolishly watching him take the hit. Kick to the shoulder, strike to the abdomen, elbow to the face, and he would be in the perfect position to slide his left hand upward, slicing the creature’s head off. 

****

It didn’t hurt, colliding with the stone beneath him. It felt nice. His Ten cushioned the impact in a way it hadn’t for the spikes. 

****

If he pushed forward from here, he could get under the creature’s front legs; it was only defending its sides. An attack from below would cripple it. Illumi had just convinced himself to take the opening when his mind caught up to where his body was. 

****

His part in this fight was over. 

****

Mission failed. 

****

Only two thoughts remained when he realized that he would fail to kill the creature. They weren’t so much words as they were pictures. Two little thoughts. 

****

Killua. Hisoka. 

****

Hisoka. Killua. 

****

* * *

****

Gon - Second Instant

****

He had found him. He’d found Killua. And Killua was alive. 

****

Gon’s hands were slippery on Killua’s skin from all the blood. The pulse under his fingers was so faint. But it was there. 

****

Killua.

****

Killua still needed help. He wasn’t done yet. 

****

* * *

****

Alluka - Second Instant

****

She had been ready to die for her brother. She and Nanika had held mental hands, knowing that they couldn’t survive what the creature threw at them. They’d been okay with it. 

****

The attack hadn’t come. Illumi’s speed, even as they waited for death, was something to be marveled at. 

****

He was graceful. Not even a hair out of place as he positioned himself between her and the monster. His stance was strong and he didn’t even flinch as he took the spikes from the air into himself. Alluka couldn’t see exactly where they’d hit, but she could see the sharp point of one emerging just below his ribs, denting his shirt. 

****

The gracefulness of his movement was disrupted by a brief pause as one of the spikes tore through his spine, disconnecting his body from his neural network. The pause was momentary, and Alluka watched as her eldest brother fell to the ground. 

****

Graceful as ever. 

****

Neither she nor the monster had moved; they had both stopped to observe the death of a Zoldyck. They had both guessed wrong which Zoldyck would die, and only that slight misjudgement had delayed said death. Illumi wasn’t dead, not yet. But he would be soon. 

****

The stone beneath him was pooling with a brilliant shade of crimson. 

****

Alluka tensed the muscles in her right leg to step forward. She planned to go to her brother, to do something to help him as he had just helped her. 

****

Her foot never left the ground. It stayed there, paralyzed in fear. 

****

Dark waves of aura drowned her, holding her hostage in her own body. She couldn’t tell which way was forward or even up, as the force ripped through her, sending her mind tumbling like flotsam. 

****

The only thought that came to her was ‘We are all going to die’.

****

As soon as she thought those words, a deep numbness settled in her. 

****

‘Nanika?’ she asked inside her head.

****

‘I. Am. Here…’ her other self whispered.

****

‘What… is this…?” Alluka couldn’t feel Nanika like normal. She felt alone in this empty ocean of wrath. 

****

‘Help.’ Nanika’s voice faded, drifting away at the whims of the current. 

****

She couldn’t process the sensory input her eyes fed her. There were blurs of white, streaked with red. There were high pitched sounds, like shearing metal, that made chills on the spine she couldn’t feel. She did sense a shower of wetness splash her, starting at her navel and ending at her cheek. She reached up to touch it. Her fingers came away red. 

****

She saw black rectangles, flecked with gold, dancing in the air, like a stringless mobile. She could almost hear the music box lullaby that went with it. The cards were turning, blown by an invisible breeze. The strings were cut, one by one. They fell down, disappearing into the mass below.

****

It was over before she understood what had happened. The ocean of bloodlust subsided, and she washed up on shore next to Nanika. She could think and feel again. 

****

She could see Hisoka standing in the middle of the creature’s mutilated corpse, his once white suit soaked with blood, a single card between his fingers. 

****

The Joker.

****

* * *

****

Hisoka - Second Instant

****

_ Illumi is mine to kill _ . 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this being an action sequence I'm super nervous about posting. The structure is a tiny bit different from all the other chapters, but hopefully it doesn't get too confusing. 
> 
> I argue that the spiders broke the thing's leg, so Hisoka didn't do all the work. And yes, Illumi saved Alluka. I know that there is a lot to be argued about out of character on that one, but I'll be happy to debate it with you if you disagree :) Other than that, if anyone else is misbehaving in this chapter let me know.
> 
> Again thank you for all the support! I love the comments and am happy to take any criticism you may have! Though if you're going to be sassy about it, I'll sass right back.


	8. The Third Instant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is far too underrated in a world where Hunters try so very hard to get themselves killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things happen here. If you're more concerned with Illumi, skip down to the first break :)

No one moved for one everlasting second. The last of Hisoka’s bloodlust lapped at the dripping flesh of the creature, finally satiating itself and smothering the residual Nen that sputtered out of existence. Illumi lay on the ground, still bleeding profusely. His eyes were wide and ebon, and to all appearances normal, as he lay dying. Alluka stood frozen with her arms outstretched between Killua and the attack that hadn’t reached her, splatter painted red. Gon’s hands were gripping Killua’s neck and chest wounds, trying to stop the bleeding just a little. Killua lay still in Gon’s arms, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, racing his older brother to the grave. For that one second the world stopped turning. 

****

Gon felt the fear pool in his abdomen, thick and sickening. Killua was limp, his wounds only oozing now as his heart rate slowed. The signs of his captivity were discernable close up, etched in weeks of continuous torture along his bare skin, interrupted by older gashes that had healed just enough to not contribute to his blood loss. Gon, processing this information, was more terrified than he knew could be possible. 

****

As the world started turning again, though, he swore Killua would come with it. 

****

Scooping his arms below Killua’s knees and shoulder blades, he lifted his best friend from the cold floor. 

****

Hisoka had also resumed motion after that one second. He appeared at Illumi’s side to grip him nearly identically to the way Gon held Killua. Gon felt an aura pulse and looked to see Hisoka’s bungee gum sealing the fabric of Illumi’s torn shirt against the bleeding.

****

“Kil..lua,” Illumi coughed through the blood filling his mouth. 

****

In response, Hisoka approached Gon faster than humanly possible and applied the same makeshift bandaging to Killua, ripping Gon’s shirt from his chest in the process.

****

“No need to worry, dear Illumi,” Hisoka whispered, “You Zoldycks look so good covered in blood.”

****

Had Illumi had any control over his limbs or aura, he would have killed Hisoka then and there. As it was, the best he could do was settle on not dying at the moment and kill Hisoka later. It briefly flitted through his mind that delaying his death might be Hisoka’s goal.

****

But this was neither the moment for murder nor reflection. 

****

With the two brothers in their arms, Hisoka and Gon ran, Alluka chasing their heels. Gon’s fear kept him moving and he belatedly realized that he was running just as Alluka had run a few weeks earlier and was running again now: as fast as he could to find help for Killua. In some blank way, it felt redundant. 

****

They only had the vague direction of ‘east’ to lead them to where the medics were waiting - had to be waiting, must be waiting - but they pressed on anyway. 

****

Killua’s bare skin against his chest was cold. Too cold. It pushed Gon faster than he had ever run before towards help. In reality, it only took Hisoka and Gon thirty nine minutes, and Alluka two minutes more, to reach the airship. But each of them felt like they ran for days. They couldn’t push their legs fast enough. 

****

The only thoughts in Gon’s mind were to get Killua help. 

****

Help. 

****

Please. Somebody. Anybody.

****

Please help. Help Killua. 

****

Help.

****

They reached the mine, startling the vanguard stationed there with their bloody, abrupt appearance. Leorio and company were already there, treating wounds of their own. The  ~~ four~~  five (five!) newcomers were almost entirely red in color from the bloodbath they’d left behind. 

****

There was very nearly more bloodshed as Gon and Hisoka each pushed their respective Zoldyck towards Leorio’s waiting med team, demanding immediate attention. Luckily, Leorio was damn good at what he did, and his medical training saved them all as he began snapping orders.

****

“Gon! Get Killua on that stretcher now! Yuri, get Illumi’s vitals! Hisoka keep Illumi conscious! Set him there! HISOKA! Get this fucking cloth OUT of my way!!”

****

Leorio kept shouting a constant stream of profanity and medical jargon that Gon understood none of. 

****

He’d gotten Killua to help. They’d made it. Would it be enough?

****

Leorio’s commentary had become a dull roar in his ears. He clung to Killua’s hand until the army of nurses forced him back. He stood there, eyes never leaving Killua’s face. His best friend’s broken and damaged body was his only peripheral registry. Killua’s unconscious face held all his attention. 

****

The others moved around him. Bisky and Palm limping up, both worse for wear. Haku taking position on Killua’s other side. Machi making a discreet getaway. Kurapika letting her. Gon saw none of it. 

****

Whenever a nurse moved through his line of sight, Gon’s eyes would close and the image would burn on the back of his eyelids. 

****

Hisoka’s vigil was a little less silent, but just as tense. He kept a steady stream of commentary going, specifically designed to keep Illumi livid. And conscious. And alive. 

****

Gon didn’t notice that all of this happened in motion. Leorio continued to work on Killua, even as they carried his stretcher onto the airship. 

****

When the airship took off, all Gon registered was Killua’s blood-dyed white hair shifting slightly at the movement. His mind was stuck, stuck in this moment that felt like it lasted forever. Even years down the road, Gon would still occasionally find himself stuck here. 

****

In the moment where Killua would live or die. 

****

The moment where Gon’s heart would live or die. 

****

It was in this moment, that Gon realized exactly what that meant. If Killua died, so would his heart. He would become a soulless parody of himself. He wouldn’t love anymore. Not at all. Not Kurapika or Leorio or Alluka or Mito. He wouldn’t be able to love his friends because he’d have no heart in which to love them. If Killua died…

****

The blimp ride took too long. 

****

Gon wanted to scream at how long it took. But he knew they were burning dangerous amounts of fuel as it was and killing the pilot in frustration would hurt Killua’s slim chances. 

****

Every minute that he watched Killua lying on the makeshift surgical table, he felt his heart fracture a little more. Like spider veins, he felt that he could count the number of pieces his heart would eventually shatter into if Killua stopped breathing. He could see which pieces belonged to which friends. Palm’s was shaped like an orb; Mito’s was shaped like a fish. And then another minute would pass with Killua still lying motionless and those pieces would break a little more. 

****

His heart actually did break twice during the flight when Killua’s own heart flatlined. The first time, it was broken was for 49 seconds, the second, for 162 seconds. Both times Leorio held paddles to Killua and tried to shock him back; both times Killua’s aura crackled uncontrolled, increasing the pulse exponentially and burning his skin under the metal. Both times, Gon’s heart broke into little tiny pieces. 

****

When they finally landed, the two stretchers with the two Zoldycks vanished of the ship with all the haste of a well trained med team in an emergency. 

****

This time, Gon didn’t follow. When the stretcher with Killua’s body disappeared into the hospital, Gon’s knees gave out. He stayed kneeling on the blood splattered floor of the airship, arms useless at his side, eyes cast down. 

****

He didn’t move. He couldn’t.

****

How long he stayed there was unclear. 

****

He was stuck in that moment. He couldn’t force himself to leave it. As bad as it was, and as much pain as he was in, and for all the ice knotted in his veins, in  _ this  _ moment, Killua was alive. If he left this moment, in the next one, Killua might be dead. 

****

It was Alluka that found him. Alluka that slipped her head under his heavy arm and her hand around his waist and pulled him up. Alluka led him into the hospital. Down colorless halls and blurry doors. She sat them both down on a bench under some fluorescent lights, gripping Gon’s hand with both of hers. 

****

This time, Gon knew how long he waited due to the clock sadistically positioned at the end of the hallway. Nine hours, eighteen minutes. He and Alluka sat unmoving. It took nine hours for Leorio to walk through the door, still in his blood splattered scrubs.

****

He wasn’t yelling anymore.

****

He looked tired and old.

****

But he nodded.

****

And Gon’s tears broke free. 

****

* * *

In the past...

****

The first time Hisoka had seen Illumi, the twelve-year old assassin had leapt off a roof. It was a simple act, something Hisoka did all the time, but he’d never seen anyone else try it. 

****

He’d followed out of curiosity, not jumping off the roof himself and watching from above. The boy landed on a limousine, speeding through the empty streets surrounded by a heavy enclave of armored jeeps and motorcycles. 

****

The kid had slipped in through the sunroof in an instant, disappearing from view, but the car suddenly spun and skidded, causing the entire line to circle and halt. 

****

Hisoka grinned as the uniformed personnel surrounded the limo and began dragging bodies out of the car. The boy was already gone. 

****

It was a neat trick. 

****

Hisoka decided to he should show the boy one of his own tricks in return. 

****

In the present...

****

Illumi never ran out of surprises for Hisoka. This time, Illumi ventured closer to Death than Hisoka ever had, nearly kissing the withered old man. Nice trick. Hisoka beamed at the challenge. His turn.

****

Illumi had stayed conscious until about halfway through the blimp ride. The wind in his face as Hisoka ran with him had stopped him from sleeping in the wilderness. Hisoka’s verbal assault had kept him from slumber afterwards, but he could only delay resting for so long. Right when he finally stopped fighting for wakefulness, midway through the blimp ride, Hisoka had taken Illumi’s hand. 

****

Once it was no longer possible to keep Illumi awake with words, Hisoka had settled for using silent gold eyes to dare Nurse Yuri to make a mistake. Two nurses found cards at their throats when they tried to push Hisoka aside. 

****

As the spikes were removed, one by one, Hisoka’s aura would pulse and a thin sheet of bungee gum would coat the exposed organ, buying the nurses time to get to the numerous damages. Hisoka was decidedly curious at this inside look at his assassin. 

****

He also really loved the peaks of terror the entire med staff kept giving him. Almost as much as loved the way the dark crimson looked so pretty on Illumi’s pale skin next to his raven hair. Just like Snow White. 

****

Hisoka fantasized about the fight he could get out of Illumi if he said that to his face. 

****

And even through the change in scenery, from the airship, to the operating room, to the recovery room, Hisoka never let go of his fairy tale’s hand. 

****

* * *

****

####  **End of Part One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. I had four drafts of this scribbled down; one where KIllua dies, one where Illumi dies, one where they both die, and one where neither dies.
> 
> Anywho, please tell me if either Gon or Hisoka seems out of character here. 
> 
> There is a Part Two, by the by. All those tags up at the top are about to be earned. Thank you for the comments and kudos! They are great motivation to get this done!


	9. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to catch up on.

Killua was dreaming.

****

He had to get that ball. The dream kept kicking and twirling it just out of his reach. He was exhausted and sweaty, but he shouldn’t give up. If he could just get that ball…

****

Ugh. It never stopped moving. He wasn’t fast enough, but he had to get the ball. Because if he got it, the other boy would be impressed. 

****

If Killua got the ball, he could impress Gon. And if he impressed Gon…

****

Then maybe Gon wouldn’t leave.

****

Killua was awake.

****

His room was mostly empty. Alluka was curled into a ball on the waiting couch, sleeping. Haku stood against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed. Leorio was down the hall checking on all his other patients. Kurapika, Palm, and Bisky were playing cards in the cafeteria, speaking only when absolutely necessary, and playing with a little more force than strictly warranted. 

****

Killua sensed them all before he opened his eyes. He heard Alluka’s familiar, steady breathing first and relaxed; that was the primary concern settled. He sought out the others briefly, noting the exhaustion and anxiety in all the familiar auras. The beeping told him he was in a hospital. 

****

He did a quick sweep of the entire building, looking for anyone else he may know. Just the two in his room, and the four outside. It stung a bit; he’d hoped for one another aura to brush on his senses. But there was no one else there. 

****

Killua cracked open his eyes, wincing as his lashes caught with sleep. Even that small motion was enough for Alluka to react. Killua barely had time to register the white light before it was completely blocked by dark hair and fervent arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

****

Had it been anyone other than a Zoldyck waking up, there would have been cries of agony as the patient was tackled in his own bed and squeezed so tightly his lungs huffed empty. 

****

As it was…

****

“Hey there,” Killua said softly. 

****

“Killuaaaa!” Alluka was crying into his shoulder. The unpunctured one at least. 

****

Haku walked over and put his hand gently against Killua’s white hair and stared into his boyfriend’s big blue eyes. (He really couldn’t reach any other part of Killua with the Alluka-shaped blanket in the way.) Instead he leaned down to kiss Killua gently.

****

“Welcome back,” Haku said smiling.

****

“Back?” Killua groused. “Like I’d go anywhere without you two.”

****

He felt a slight twinge in his chest, but chose to ignore it. He did comment on the twinge in his stomach though.

****

“Any chance there’s some chocorobos lying around?” he asked. Haku laughed and Alluka squeezed him tighter.

****

“Absolutely not, nii-chan!” she cried, “You are only getting broccoli and spinach and carrots and, and healthy crap until Leorio says otherwise. You don’t get chocolate for a month for scaring me like that!”

****

Killua started to laugh but cut off as he realized that particular action kind of hurt.  

****

Alluka sat up and just stared down at her brother. Haku took that as an opening to kiss Killua again, lingering a bit this time. Killua smiled again. He ignored how something felt just a little bit off about the way Haku kissed him. 

****

“What happened?” he asked. He knew the answer would be ugly, but at last recall, he had been a goner and his sister was in grave peril. Waking up in a hospital with her safe and sound in the same room was all he needed to stave off the ugliness. (Unless they were all dead, but even that wouldn’t have been too bad, since they were together.)

****

Alluka and Haku exchanged a look that Killua didn’t miss. Alluka looked defiant, and Haku looked extremely uncomfortable. 

****

“What?”

****

“Well it was… close,” Alluka said slowly, “What’s the last thing you remember?”

****

Killua thought back. And cringed. 

****

“Milluki,” he whispered. “Milluki’s dead.”

****

“Yeah,” Alluka said, softly. “Mother and father took his body back to the estate last week.”

****

Killua nodded quietly. Milluki had never been a favorite brother or friend or someone Killua gave much thought to. Because he’d never really given it much consideration, it took him some time to realize he was feeling sad. Not overwhelmingly so, but still sad. 

****

“I remember that thing had us in a cave… It was using my blood to track the rest of you. It came and smiled at me and said it found Kalluto, and that I’d be able to join Milluki soon… It left me alone for a little while, but when it came back it was pissed. It drained more of my blood and I really couldn’t focus after that. Everything was so blurry.”

****

“The Spiders fought back,” Alluka said. “We were able to give the boss Spider some warning, so he and Phinks and Machi were with Kalluto when the thing came. It wasn’t immune to them like it was to us.”

****

She smiled darkly. Killua blinked at her. She shrugged.

****

“The Spiders might not be my favorite people, but that thing hurt you. It makes me happy that they hurt it back.”

****

“It was still strong enough to escape a bunch of them,” Killua pointed out. “Not counting Kalluto, since his powers wouldn’t have worked on it. Is he okay?”

****

“Yeah, he sent a message after the attack to Illumi, so we’d know about where it was. Chrollo sent Machi to meet up and help us.”

****

“Illumi?” Killua asked, heart rate spiking.

****

“Yeah,” Alluka said, patting his hair reassuringly. “Illumi saved my life, so don’t freak out, okay?”

****

“What?!?” Killua’s eyes bulged. The pulse monitor was trending alarmingly upwards. 

****

“It’s okay,” Alluka reassured. Haku gripped his hand comfortingly. Killua felt a far reach from comfortable. 

****

“What happened?” Killua asked. Again, that small look between Haku and his sister. He frowned; they were going to tell him and that was final. 

****

“Okay, I’ll tell you what happened, but you have to breathe,” Alluka said and took her own breath, waiting. 

****

Killua’s eyes narrowed and he worked on calming himself. Once his heart rate was acceptable, Alluka continued. 

****

“After that thing attacked us and you told me to run,” she paused to glare, “I made it back to the city, but I passed out. One of the patrolmen found me and brought me to the hospital, but I didn’t wake up for two days.”

****

She sounded angry at herself and Killua rubbed her arms to try and convey it wasn’t her fault. She shook herself and moved on. 

****

“Anyway, my phone had smashed back in the forest so I wasn’t sure how to contact anyone. I told the nurse to call Leorio because he’s a doctor and they’d know how to reach him.”

****

Killua nodded. That was smart thinking; he was proud of her. 

****

“Then Leorio called everybody else, and they all started to show up at the hospital. The nurses there are still terrified of Bisky.”

****

Killua chuckled a bit.

****

“Once I was awake again - they had knocked me out with drugs because they thought I was panicking - I was able to tell everybody what happened.”

****

Alluka proceeded to tell Killua everything else. He didn’t notice how she only used pronouns like ‘they’ and ‘we’. How they found nothing in the forest. How we decided to use Illumi as bait. How that went terribly wrong, and how Hisoka almost killed Haku. How after the whole misunderstanding, they teamed up and figured out Kalluto was the next target. How the Spiders tracked the thing back to its lair. How they launched a rescue mission that was hung up by wraiths, but they were able to get to where Killua was being held. 

****

Killua did notice that Haku looked down at this part. 

****

“You were chained to the wall, nii-chan,” Alluka said softly. “The thing was angry that it was losing, but now there were three Zoldycks in its lair. And that made it super excited.”

****

“Wait!” Killua interrupted, “You were there?!”

****

“Of course!” Alluka snapped back. “I was not going to just let you die! I only left to get help, and, when I found help,  _ Brother _ , I came back!”

****

Nanika chose to make an appearance at this point.   
  


“We. Protect. Killua.”

****

Killua’s eyes started watering. He was simultaneously furious and proud and thankful and post-facto terrified. His heart rate started climbing again, and Alluka, now back in charge, looked at him pointedly. 

****

They’re okay.  _ They’re okay _ , he told himself over and over. Slowly, his heart rate went back down. 

****

“Anyway, we started fighting it. The thing decided that it was done with you and the best way to torture me and Illumi was to make us watch you die. It shot several of those spiky things at you but I tackled it and knocked them to the side a bit so they didn’t kill you immediately.”

****

She stumbled a bit at this point, but took a deep breath and kept going. 

****

“We got you off the wall and were stopping the bleeding. The thing threw me off and aimed at you again. So I stood in the way to block the shots, but Illumi dove in front of me. He didn’t have to, but he did…”

****

Killua sat quietly, trying to process this new information.

****

“The spikes hurt him pretty bad. His Nen was useless, just like yours. That’s when Hisoka got mad…” Alluka trailed off. 

****

Killua’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t known Hisoka had been part of this raiding party until now, but he could picture it. 

****

“I’ve never felt anything like it,” Alluka went on. “It was terrible, worse than anything I’ve ever felt, even that thing. Hisoka ripped it apart; it only took him a couple of seconds, but his bloodlust was so thick. I couldn’t breath.”

****

Killua thought about it. The thing was strong. It was immune to the Zoldyck’s, but that aside, it was still fucking strong. It survived three Spiders waiting to ambush it for fuck’s sake. He imagined Hisoka would have been thrilled to have such an opponent to fight. 

****

“After that, we ran. You and Illumi were badly hurt. But we got back to the airship, and then to the hospital, and then ten days and two Nen healers later, here we are…”

****

“Where’s Illumi now?” Killua asked, reflexively. He still couldn’t quite believe everything his sister was saying. 

****

“He woke up about four days ago,” Haku chimed in. “He and Hisoka left to go back to Kukuroo Mountain for Milluki’s funeral, and to brief your parents. Your father declared the situation an internal mission and was very clear that no one would interrupt your recovery for any reason.”

****

“Illumi did leave a message for you, nii-chan,” Alluka said, smiling. “‘Nothing changes.’”

****

Killua felt something loosen inside of him. Illumi would still chase them. He’d still lurk over their shoulders. He’d still maintain that Alluka wasn’t family. He’d go on with the show. And Killua could still hate him. The world hadn’t gone completely mad. 

****

Alluka giggled to herself.

****

“Well Illumi said that, but Hisoka said that that was absolutely no excuse to miss the wedding.”

****

“What?!?”

****

“Illumi and Hisoka are getting married,” she said laughing at Killua’s face. “Apparently, Hisoka proposed right before Illumi lost consciousness, and Illumi was so out of it that he said yes.”

****

“Of course now he can’t back out of it because Zoldycks are stubborn like that,” Haku added, dryly. 

****

“But grandfather called just before they left to clarify that if this is actually happening, then Hisoka will be taking the Zoldyck name. Not the other way around. End of discussion.”

****

Killua was gaping like a fish. His big cerulean eyes were wide and his tongue was flailing about trying to find absolutely anything to say. 

****

That look sent Alluka into such a giggling fit that she fell backwards out of the bed and lay on the ground still laughing. Haku, also chucking, crawled into the narrow bed to cuddle his agog boyfriend. 

****

This was how Leorio found them a few minutes later and he immediately dashed back out of the room. He came back with Kurapika, Palm, and Bisky in tow, all the anxiety now gone from their auras. 

****

The group spent a good hour laughing, hugging, chiding, then laughing some more. Killua noticed Kurapika surreptitiously tucking his phone back into his pocket, before hugging him again. Eventually, everyone calmed down enough that Killua was able to get a word in edgewise. 

****

“I know I’m the one who always says friends don't have to thank each other, but… thank you guys. Thanks for saving Alluka, and… thanks for saving me.”

****

Everyone smiled, but then looked down. It was almost coordinated. Killua’s eyes narrowed; they were hiding something.

****

Haku broke the silence.

****

“Um, everyone? Could I get a minute alone with Killua?”

****

There was an awkward pause.

****

“Whelp, I’m off duty now, so how about I show you ladies how to actually beat Kurapika at gin rummy?” Leorio offered.

****

“Like you could ever beat me,” Kurapika replied, scathingly, as the five of them headed out the door, Alluka glancing back at her brother. 

****

“It’s easy!” Leorio’s voice carried back. “I just have to say how pretty your eyes are! And you blush and start losing!”

****

“Why you!”

****

The door shut closed behind them. Haku was now standing awkwardly alone next to Killua’s bed. 

****

“Haku?” Killua asked, tentatively

****

Haku sighed. Killua could feel his stomach begin to ache from all the butterflies hammering at it. He couldn’t guess what everyone wasn’t telling him, but it would be bad. Why did it always have to be bad?

****

Haku looked back up, meeting Killua’s eyes with a sad smile.

****

“Killua, do you love me?”

****

The question caught Killua completely off guard. That was not where he thought this conversation was going. And he had no idea where Haku  _ could _ be going with this. He stared for a moment before realizing it wasn’t rhetorical. 

****

“Haku, you’re my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for years. Why are you asking me if I love you?” It wasn’t a ‘yes’ and they both felt it. Killua rushed to clarify. “Yes, Haku. I love you.”

****

Haku nodded, but didn’t look any happier. 

****

“Killua, I need to ask this, but it’s kind of hard…” Haku steeled himself. “Are you in love with Gon?”

****

Killua froze. Unfortunately, the damn heart rate monitor gave him away, stuttering when Haku said Gon’s name. Fuck, that was supposed to be a myth. 

****

“I thought so,” Haku said darkly, looking back down. 

****

Killua realized it was absolutely necessary to same something now. Just because his feelings towards Gon were… complicated…, didn’t mean he didn't care deeply about Haku. He swallowed, knowing it was going to be hard to say this, because once he started he likely wouldn't be able to stop. 

****

“Haku, I do love you. And I love Gon, too. He’s my best friend. But he isn’t here. You are. You came and saved me, like I was some fucking helpless damsel in distress, and he didn’t. He left me six years ago, when he threw everything away. Me included.” 

****

Killua’s throat was too dry and his eyes were too moist. He hated saying this, and he hated believing it, and he even hated Haku for being insecure enough to make him say it. But mostly he hated the fact that he couldn’t hate Gon. Not even a little bit.

****

“He and I… We haven’t seen each other in six years. How dumb do you think I would have to be to still be in love with him after six years?”

****

Killua bit the inside of his cheek, eyes still stinging. He was upset right now because deep down, he knew he was that dumb. He just had to find a way to get past it. They’d had this conversation before.    
  


Haku was still staring at the floor, nodding slowly. Killua started to get angry. What did  _ Gon _ have to do with any of this? He wasn’t here. He wasn’t in the hospital. He wasn’t watching Leorio make Kurapika blush. He just wasn’t here.

****

And that hurt. 

****

Killua had been feeling it lurking in the back of his mind the moment he woke up. It hurt that his best friend wasn’t there with him. Any romantic feelings Killua denied existed aside, it fucking hurt that his best friend wasn’t there when he woke up. Not just in the hospital, any time he woke up and Gon wasn’t there it hurt. 

****

“And what the hell does Gon have to do with any of this? Obviously he has better things to be doing than saving my ass.”

****

Killua had to stop at this point or he really would start crying. 

  
There was a long silence.

****

“He wasn’t too busy,” Haku finally whispered.

****

“What?” Killua snapped, still lost in his own unhappy thoughts.

****

“He’s selfish!” Haku blurted out, and that got Killua’s attention. “He’s so fucking selfish!”

****

Killua was a too stunned to speak. Gon was selfish and Haku had said as much in past conversations, but his was a new level of accusation. Almost like Haku had met Gon. 

****

“He told us that we weren’t allowed to tell you, that you shouldn’t have to know,” Haku looked up at Killua, eyes just a little wild. He took a deep breath, “Shit, sorry. I’m doing this all out of order…”

****

He took a second deep breath, clenching his fists.

****

“Gon said not to tell you, but Alluka said that I had to be the one to tell you, and that if I didn’t, then I didn’t deserve you.”

****

Killua couldn’t talk, but his arms were functional. He pulled Haku down into his bed and held him with one arm and rubbed his back with the other. He was confused, Alluka loved Haku. Why would she threaten him like that? Haku was shaking, either from anger or sadness, but he kept talking. 

****

“He was surprised to meet me. You didn’t tell him about us.”

****

So they had met. Killua felt a sharp stab of guilt. It was true. He’d done everything he could to keep Gon and Haku in non overlapping compartments of his life. Unfortunately, Gon was so much bigger than ‘part’ of his life that he hadn’t been able to keep him out of Haku’s space. 

****

Haku pushed on.

****

“Anyway, there was the bigger problem of you being captured, so we didn’t have time to fight about it. But believe you me, he was ready to. He was more than ready to kill me, except then that bastard went and saved my life, and yours, and now it’s fucking hard to hate him.”

****

Killua could tell that Haku was on autopilot now, but he was too baffled to take control.

****

“After everything was said and done, and Leorio said you’d live, he warned me that I would  never hurt you. That’s it really… He didn’t even bother threatening me. But then he left because he’s so goddamn selfish and he didn’t want to be around you and me because he said he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from being selfish and taking you back and that if you were happy with me then he’d let you stay with me. And then the bastard left! Damn it! He just left!”

****

Killua was freaking out. Completely internally of course; he wouldn’t let himself be seen so completely messed up - recent kidnapping/torture situation aside. 

****

“Gon… was here?” he asked, still stuck on that first part. 

****

Haku blinked, then grabbed Killua and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  (It was like nobody remembered that he had been seriously injured just a little bit ago.)

****

“He’s the one who did it,” Haku whispered into Killua’s hair. “Gon’s the one who saved you.”

****

Killua still absently had his arms around Haku, but in reality he was very, very far away.  _ He came back for me. He came back _ . It wasn’t like Gon had declared his undying love for Killua or even mildly reciprocated Killua’s love, or like his best friend hadn’t let him die and had kept Alluka safe and even saved his boyfriend. Except that was - apparently - exactly what had happened. 

****

Haku pulled back from his hug to stare at Killua’s face. Killua couldn’t say what it looked like or really even that Haku was there.  _ Gon came back for me _ , his thoughts whispered. 

****

“I knew it,” Haku said sadly, tears now leaking from the corners of his eyes. “I knew he’d take you back.”

****

Killua’s brows furrowed. “Haku?”

****

“You love him. I can see it all over your face.”

****

Killua was mildly annoyed because damn it, he wasn’t that easy to read. 

****

“Haku, it’s okay.”   
  


“It’s okay?!? My boyfriend of three fucking years is in love with somebody else and it’s okay?”

****

Killua couldn't speak. 

****

“Oh right yes. It’s okay. Of course it is. I’ll just go ahead and keep you in this relationship against your will and that will make it okay. Or maybe I’ll break up with you and you can go run to him and that will make it okay. Damn it Killua! It’s not okay!”

****

Killua was still having trouble processing the ‘Gon was here’ part, so he really felt it was unfair for Haku to expect him to keep up with anything else. 

****

“Killua, none of this is okay, because no matter what I do, I don’t get you.”

****

“Haku…”

****

“Damn it Killua. I was there too. Fighting those fucking wraiths, fighting just as hard to save you. And after all of that, he’s still the one you want? And I don’t even get to hate him for it?”

****

Killua’s brain had had enough. For the first time in living memory, a Zoldyck simply fainted. 

****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Killua is alive! I suppose in technical terms this is the recap chapter, but Killua gots to know what went down. Killua is a little more difficult for me to write than Gon, so if you think he's not being his usual sassy self, let me know. It's not quite a happy ending yet, but after all the life and death craziness of the last chapters, I'm giving the characters a small break from constant action. 
> 
> Also, surprise! Illumi and Hisoka are getting married! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Except you probably did. (I didn't know that's where I was headed when I started this.)
> 
> I love the comments! Please keep sending them; it helps me to get other thoughts on the work. And if I get anything wrong with the HxH universe, yell at me. Loudly.
> 
> Thanks everyone who's stuck with it so far!


	10. The Difference in Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi fucks; Killua thinks. Not together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two parts to this chapter, and they are both very different in tone. If you are uncomfortable reading self-indulgent smut or believe that Hisoka and Chrollo should be each other's one and only, skip the first section. If you think that Killua should not think so much, skip the second section. Though both have some plot points... So at your own risk whatever you do!

Illumi wasn’t Killua. He had never wanted to be Killua and had never even considered wanting to be Killua-like.

****

Until today. 

****

Because today, if Illumi were Killua, he could stab his mother in the face and run away. And if he stabbed his mother in the face and ran away, he and Hisoka could just elope and not have to have this eight hour long ~~ meeting~~ briefing on wedding plans. 

****

However, since Illumi was, in fact, Illumi, he stayed impassive and merely listened obediently as his mother particularized exactly how the wedding would proceed. It seemed that since he and Hisoka were to be the husbands, his mother got to be the bridezilla. 

****

It wasn’t as bad for Illumi as it was for Hisoka. Illumi at least liked tradition and nice things, and a wedding with every government official and mob boss invited was a fantastic business opportunity. Hisoka, on the other hand, sat patiently with a wide smile on his lips all throughout these meetings - this was the fourth - then promptly abandoned his fiancé to go kill something. When he came back, he would be just as ready to fight as when he left. Only, for the second round it, would be Illumi he’d get to fight. 

****

Illumi was already daydreaming ahead to that moment. When he and Hisoka would get to cut loose. 

****

“And now for the guestlist,” Kikyo said, interrupting his thoughts of pinning Hisoka beneath him and kissing down his pale neck as his hands slipped lower. 

****

Illumi looked at her with blank eyes. 

****

“I had Canary draw up the preliminary draft of the list. There are two copies in each of your dockets. The names highlighted in red are mandatory, the ones in green are flexible. Your father will have a mark coming and he and his entourage are noted in blue. There are twelve open spots for you to invite anyone not already accounted for. After taking that into consideration and the number of plus-ones, we will have a total of 964 guests.”

****

Illumi remained stoic.

****

Hisoka, who had been reclining back in his chair, leaned forward.

****

“Is there room for a few extra?” he asked, smirking as Illumi’s head tilted a fraction. 

****

“Well it would be completely out of the question, if we were hosting the ceremony at the Dorfwal, but since we decided on the Rosette Palace, we may be able to make it work. Review the lists and report your additional requests within twenty four hours. That’s all for today.”

****

Kikyo promptly stood and withdrew, leaving Illumi and Hisoka alone in the office. Illumi turned to Hisoka. 

****

“You wish to invite more people?”

****

He tilted his head curiously, long black hair shifting behind him. 

****

“Just the ones who will make it interesting,” Hisoka replied, slinking forward. 

****

“Like who?” Illumi asked, refusing to be deterred as one of Hisoka’s hands cupped the side of his neck, lips grazing the other.

****

“Oh just a few friends. Maybe that kid your brother’s dating…”

****

Illumi hissed, just a little bit. He did not like the fact that Killua had a boyfriend. Killua shouldn’t need anyone except Illumi. Hisoka wasn’t done though. With his one hand still tilting Illumi’s neck just right, he crept his other hand up Illumi’s thigh and kissed a line up to his jaw. 

****

“Maybe that other one your brother isn’t dating. Maybe they’ll fight. That would be fun to watch.”

****

Illumi paused. If they killed each other, that would save him a little bit of unpaid work. Hisoka smiled, bringing his lips up to the corner of Illumi’s mouth.

****

“Maybe a couple spiders.”

****

“You want to invite the Spiders?”

****

“Mmhmm.”

****

Illumi pulled back. 

****

“Are you planning on fighting Chrollo at our wedding?”

****

Hisoka’s eyes were more golden than usual. 

****

“Only if he tries to steal something.”

****

The way Hisoka dove in to kiss him then clearly illustrated that ‘Illumi’ was the ‘something’ Chrollo wasn’t allowed to steal without a fight. Somehow, Illumi thought Hisoka would be happy either way. 

****

He pushed back then, kissing Hisoka in such a way as to let the other man know that theft should be the least of his concerns right now. 

****

Hisoka slid his hands upward, taking Illumi’s shirt with them, almost gently if it hadn’t been for the way his nails left angry red trails up Illumi’s sides.

****

Illumi gasped and slammed them both against the bookshelf, fingers digging into Hisoka’s hips, still exploring Hisoka’s mouth with his tongue, ignoring the heavy tomes that crashed around them. 

****

Hisoka’s hands reached Illumi’s shoulders, and he simultaneously pushed and pulled, spinning the leaner male so that his back was pressed against Hisoka’s chest, with one hand gripping Illumi’s throat, just shy of painfully, and the other pressed firmly against his abdomen sliding downward.  

****

“You might want to ask for an extension on that twenty-four hour deadline,” Hisoka whispered in his ear, “seeing as how I’m going to fuck you for the next twelve.”

****

Illumi groaned in want and pushed his hips back against Hisoka’s erection. 

****

Hisoka pushed them forward until they hit the desk, then folded Illumi face down onto it. He kept one hand descending towards Illumi’s hardening cock, and released his neck to have the other pull Illumi’s loose slacks off his hips.    
  


They hit the floor and Hisoka now trailed his fingers lightly over Illumi’s bare ass. His other hand found Illumi’s cock, and began to pump very, very slowly. 

****

Illumi moaned again into the desk, frustrated at the lack of haste and Hisoka slapped his hand against his firm left ass cheek in punishment. 

****

Hisoka moved to lean over Illumi, pressing him down into the files and papers on the hard surface. He kissed just below Illumi’s nape, swiping the dark hair off to the side. 

****

“Hisoka,” Illumi whispered. Hisoka loved the way the other said his name in these moments, and he gently stroked Illumi’s lips with long fingers. 

****

Without warning, Hisoka slipped two fingers deep into Illumi’s mouth. He proceeded to finger fuck it in time with the pumping of his other fist, keeping Illumi’s body covered with his own. Just as Illumi started to get close, Hisoka stopped all motion and let go. He stood and spread Illumi’s ass with both hands. 

****

Illumi was panting into the desk, refusing to beg. Instead he demanded, “Damn it Hisoka, fuck me already!”

****

That earned him another hard spank, and he growled into the desk. 

****

The growl turned into a moan when Hisoka slipped his two wet fingers inside. It might have hurt, if Illumi hadn’t still been loose from their coffee break a few hours earlier.

****

Hisoka slid his two fingers in and out slowly, admiring the view. He raked his nails down Illumi’s back, loving the way they added to the assortment of love bites and markings Hisoka had already left there. There was one mark that hadn’t been put there by Hisoka, just below the ribs, still light and pink; Hisoka bowed to run his tongue over the scar, claiming it as his own anyway. 

****

He agily undressed himself without looking away, exposing all the marks Illumi had left on  _ him _ . 

****

He pulled his fingers out and just let Illumi lay there for a brief moment, practically shaking with need. When Illumi glanced back over his shoulder with his lightless, hungry eyes, Hisoka lost all control. 

****

He thrust into Illumi hard, bottoming out in a single smooth motion. Illumi’s back arched and Hisoka caught his throat again. He proceeded to fuck Illumi like that, hard and fast, all out and all in, hand holding his throat so that Illumi had to stare out the window. 

****

“Oh Illumi,” Hisoka moaned, lewdly. “You know you don’t have to hold those screams in. I can feel them against my fingers. Here let me help you.”

****

His free hand returned to jerking Illumi off, thighs smacking against the edge of the desk. 

****

“Hi..Hiso..” Illumi rasped, voice unable to reach past Hisoka’s tight grip. His hands gripped Hisoka’s pistoning hips, simultaneously using the leverage to keep himself from choking and also pulling his mate harder into himself. 

****

Hisoka thrust again and again, deep enough to fill Illumi entirely, but always angled to pressure that bundle of nerves just inside. He kept going until Illumi couldn’t take it anymore and his gasps became the screams that Hisoka had been waiting for. 

****

He screamed Hisoka’s name as he came over the desk, clenching hard around Hisoka’s waiting cock. Illumi trembled, going limp from the force of his orgasm, hands slipping from Hisoka’s thighs to support himself against the desk. 

****

Hisoka held back, thrusting shallowly a few times more, until Illumi had regained the ability to feel. 

****

“Can I come in you?” 

****

Illumi could only nod, voice completely lost. Hisoka thrust deep then, moaning as Illumi gasped. Once, twice more he thrust. Hisoka came then, buried in Illumi, making sure that Illumi felt every drop of hot cum inside him. 

****

They stayed that way, both still shuddering from their orgasms. Hisoka released Illumi’s throat so his head could fall forward and he could see that the results of their fucking had led the the destruction of one of the copies of the guest lists. 

****

Illumi could just make out the name ‘Cheadle Yorkshire’ on the torn paper as the ink started to bleed from his cum. 

****

This was why they had two copies. Not that’d he’d get to see them anytime soon. 

****

“Do you think I can make you cum like that again in the shower?” Hisoka asked. 

****

Illumi looked over his shoulder, eyes innocent and wide. “I will text mother we will need an extension, but it is now my turn.”

****

* * *

****

Killua was standing at the edge of the pier, watching the seagulls drift overhead. Leorio had released him two days ago and he and Alluka had promptly dropped off the grid again. He didn’t want to take the risk of Illumi not being so involved in wedding plans that he forgot to hunt Killua and Alluka down. 

****

Haku had told him he’d be at the backup rendezvous site they’d chosen before the mess happened, and that he’d wait for Killua to decide what he wanted. 

****

Killua didn’t know what he wanted.

****

After he’d woken up the second time, Alluka had been there to fill him in on the exact details of his rescue. She’d told him the simple facts with no judgement or expectations. Everyone had departed shortly afterwards, Haku included. 

****

He had spent a lot of time before the attack fantasizing about what it would be like when he saw Gon again. They had texted and emailed consistently for six years, but Killua had always been just a little too hesitant to ever request a meetup. However, in every single one of his imagined scenarios, he had been awake. (Except for the one where Gon snuck into his room to wake him up creatively.) But damn it! He’d always imagined that when they reunited, it wouldn’t just be Gon seeing him, he’d get to see Gon too. 

****

Now Gon had seen Killua, but Killua hadn’t seen Gon. 

****

He tried calling Gon’s cell again, but it went straight to voicemail. 

****

He vaguely wondered which of them was taller now. 

****

Killua really didn’t know what to do. Despite his words to Haku, he had forgiven Gon a long time ago for the stuff in East Gorteau. They still should probably talk about it as adults, but he knew now in his heart, that their friendship had survived the Chimera Ant War. 

****

Their friendship was intact, and Killua was ecstatic about that. He’d always secretly wondered if Gon hated him for leaving, but even if he did, he’d come back when Killua needed him. 

****

Did Killua want more though? More than friendship… with Gon?

****

Yes.

****

Of course he wanted more. That was the problem. That was why he couldn’t bear to see his friend for six long, lonely years. He’d loved Gon since they were twelve and before he’d had any idea what it meant to be in love. And exactly how much danger that put them both in. 

****

This had been a perpetual sticking point with Haku. Killua had told him thousands of times that he was over Gon, and even he wasn’t, he wanted, he  _ needed  _ to be. That he was trying to move on because Gon didn’t want him. Had never wanted him that way. That he couldn’t have what he and Haku had, with Gon. 

****

But could he? Could he have that with Gon?

****

Until Haku had told him why Gon left, Killua would have said no. He’d believed that Gon had only wanted to be friends with him. That it was just that simple. Best friends, sure, but no more than that. Haku believed otherwise. 

****

Killua had been suppressing his feelings on this matter for so long that he’d forgotten how intense they were and how much it hurt to want but not be wanted in return. 

****

But if Haku was to be believed, then that last part wasn’t accurate. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn’t offer any other explanation for Gon just up and leaving. (Unless Gon actually didn’t care at all, but then why did he come in the first place?)

****

Killua went back to searching through his phone, through all the recorded history for any piece of evidence that Haku might be right. There wasn’t any. 

****

He was fighting six years of hard indoctrination. He had been so strict with himself. Not allowing even the slightest hint of deeper affection to color his texts or emails or phone calls over the years. And like his own, Gon’s replies held only happy, distant friendship. 

****

Killua eventually just sat down and watched the waves roll. 

****

He had been so afraid of destroying what little remained of their friendship by letting his true feelings show. Had that been a mistake?

****

And then there was Haku himself. Haku who loved Killua so much that even now he was waiting at a rendezvous point, hoping Killua would choose him. They had been through a lot together, and they’d been together even longer than he and Gon had. 

****

Haku was someone it was easy for Killua to love. Easy because Haku wouldn’t let Killua convince himself not to. Someone who had come to save him. Someone who had endured hours of torture by his brother and loved him even still. Killua had been happy to spend three years of his life with Haku. They hadn’t been complete, but they’d been happy. 

****

This sucked. 

****

Killua watched the water below his feet. He noticed when Alluka came up and sat beside him, humming softly to herself. They sat that way for a while until Alluka decided her brother had sulked enough. 

****

“So what are you going to do?” she asked.

****

Killua played dumb. “Do about what?”

****

“Nii-chan!”

****

He sighed. “I don’t know. I was fine a month ago. I had a happy sister, a psychotic brother, a loving boyfriend, and a long distance best friend.”

****

Killua leaned back and stared upward. 

****

“Now I have a disgruntled sister, an engaged brother, a jealous boyfriend, and a missing best friend. What am I supposed to do?”

****

“Brother, we both know you weren’t  _ fine _ .”

****

Killua pretended to have no idea what she was talking about, raising an eyebrow at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. 

****

“What do you want?”

****

“Huh?”

****

“What do you want?” Alluka asked again. 

****

“I don’t know.”

****

“Don’t lie to me, brother,” Alluka glared at him, then softened. “Or better yet, stop lying to yourself.”

****

“Alluka, it’s not that simple.”

****

“Yes it is! Once upon a time, you said that Nanika and I were your number one. That was a lie, but you convinced yourself to believe it. Now you’re trying to convince yourself again.”

****

“Alluka, I can’t,” Killua said, gritting his teeth and looking down again. 

****

“What? What can’t you do?”, she demanded with all the force of a younger sister who knew her big brother could do anything.

****

“I can’t…” Killua felt his voice break. “I can’t get thrown away again. Not by him.” He looked away.

****

Alluka looked at him pityingly for a minute.

****

“What makes you so sure you got thrown away the first time?”

****

Killua glanced back. He really didn’t want to go down this road. He’d put a toe on it when talking with Haku, but even that was farther than he ever wanted to go. 

****

“I saw it happen,” he said dismissively, turning away. “He told me.”

****

Alluka allowed a sad smile.

****

“Nii-chan, you know that’s not true. You know Gon didn’t mean it. You never talk about it but I know you still dream about it. We sleep in the same room.”

****

“Alluka…”

****

“No, nii-chan! You’re afraid. You’re afraid, not that Gon doesn’t want to be with you, but that he does. You’re afraid that if you both stop being so stupid and admit how much you want to be together something will come and ruin it and you guys will lose each other! And you’ve been running away for six years because you’re afraid that somewhere down the line, Gon might get hurt again and next time you won’t be able to save him. You’re just afraid.”

****

“I’m realistic,” Killua argued back. “It happened before, it could happen again.”

****

“Not if you don’t let it. You’re so afraid of Gon leaving you that you’ve forgotten you left him too. And yes we can argue about the complications and caveats and who did what first, but at the end of the day, you were two kids fighting a war that you weren’t ready for. It’s war. Shit happens.”

****

Killua and Alluka had never had that conversation, Killua always trying to protect his sister from the ugly truths of the world her family hadn’t already shown her. He momentarily wondered who had told her even that much. 

****

Regardless, Killua was at war with himself right now, and losing. He knew Alluka was right, but that didn’t stop the gut-wrenching terror he felt. 

****

“Come on,” Alluka said suddenly. “You’re not going to figure this out right now. I actually came out to invite you to watch a movie with me.”

****

“Okay,” Killua agreed. He in fact did want to figure this out right now. He was sick of feeling so confused and worried and indecisive for days on end. But he knew Alluka would not leave him alone until she got her way. 

****

Two hours later Killua understood what his sister was up to. She’d picked a girly romance movie, one where the guy almost lost the girl but got her back but then she died. Killua thought it was a little heavy handed, but Alluka was very direct. Using a movie to make her point was actually a great leap forward in subtlety for her. 

****

Killua laid back against his pillows and stared at the ceiling. 

****

“Did you figure it out, nii-chan?” Alluka asked, yawning. 

****

“What if it all goes wrong?”

****

“What if it doesn’t?”

****

“But…”

****

“No, stop over analyzing. Maybe it all goes wrong. Or maybe, maybe you get everything you ever wanted.” Alluka’s eyes closed and within a few breaths she was asleep. 

****

Killua took a little longer to wind down. He needed to see Gon. Whatever answers he was missing, he was fairly certain he’d find them then. As Killua slowly drifted to sleep, his last thought was how he wanted to whap Alluka in the face with his pillow because his second to last thought was the last line of that stupid movie.

****

_ The greatest thing, you’ll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved, in return. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that eventual smut tag I put on this thing? This is why. Or rather the start of why. Anyways, this is the first sex scene I have written, so if it any part of it feels awkward, point it out. I imagine that after eight hours of listening to Kikyo talk, the sex would be a little rough, hence some spanking and minor throat choking, and it's these guys. It's not important but I pictured Hisoka's hair as purple here. 
> 
> Important shout out: Dorfwal is a tribute to the Husband x Husband fic by eynassa. Rosette Palace is completely fictional. 
> 
> For Killua's part, he really has some thinking to do. I know it seems like all this angst came out of the blue, but I've been trying to convey that he and Haku have always had this 'Gon' problem. Anywho, Alluka to the rescue, as per always. 
> 
> Please don't hate me too much for the Moulin Rouge line at the end. It fit perfectly, and I've had the songs stuck in my head on and off for a month. 
> 
> For the tenth time now, I thank everyone who has stuck with me and given me comments and kudos! You peeps are awesome.


	11. It Starts Again

Leorio and Kurapika were sitting together in Leorio’s living room, playing rock, paper, scissors. They were both a little drunk. Okay, a lot drunk.

****

They had started drinking when they had started debating whether or not to RSVP to the Morow-Zoldyck wedding. They each had very expensive, very gothic-looking invitations sitting on the coffee table. One shot for every reason not to go; it had been Leorio’s idea.

****

“Why’d they give you a plus-one?” Leorio demanded.

****

“So I could bring a date,” Kurapika answered, evenly. Alcohol seemed to have a primming effect on the Kurta. He sat straight and proud, a complete opposite of the lanky slouch next to him. 

****

“But, then, why’d they send me an invitation?” Leorio asked flailing a hand toward the coffee table, almost whacking Kurapika in the nose. 

****

“What? You think I would bring you as my plus-one? You must be crazy.”

****

“Say that again! I dare you!” Leorio jumped to his feet - unstably - and glared down at Kurapika.

****

“You know this is probably Hisoka’s idea of a joke, right?”

****

“I don’t care!” Leorio roared. “Admit you’d take me as your plus-one!”

****

“Absolutely not,” Kurapika denied, trying to hide his smile. 

  
“Oh! Then who would you take?!”

****

“No one,” Kurapika said, dignifiedly. “Any plus-one I would take would be important enough to get his own invitation.”

****

“Why you! You’d still take me as your plus-one even if I didn’t get an invitation! Admit it!”

****

“You did get an invitation, so your hypothetical is irrelevant.”

****

“Shut up! You’d take me as your plus-one and you know it!”

****

Leorio didn't give the blonde a chance to respond as he crushed his mouth onto Kurapika’s. Kurapika for his part was shocked out of the argument entirely. Leorio had only ever pecked him goodnight before, but this was full-blown kiss. Kurapika didn’t even realize that he was kissing Leorio back until Leorio scooped him off the couch and carried him to the bedroom, still making out.

****

Leorio tossed the younger man onto the bed and then crawled over to pin him down and kiss him again.

****

Two hours later, Kurapika was sore and Leorio had gotten what he wanted. An admission from the Kurta that he would be his plus-one. 

****

Unfortunately, the only way to prove it was to actually go to the wedding. 

****

* * *

****

Kikyo was ready to kill Hisoka. For real this time. 

****

Not for taking away her beloved eldest son. Not for interfering with countless of their families jobs. Not for creating a vacancy in the Phantom Troupe that sucked away her beloved youngest son. (Given adequate time, she would kill him for each and every one of those things, though.) 

****

No, Kikyo was ready to kill Hisoka for his cursed groomsmen list. 

****

Inconceivable. 

****

She checked it again just to be sure. 

****

Best Man: 

Gon Freecss

****

Groomsmen, in order of standing: 

Chrollo Lucilfer 

Kurapika of the Kurta

Pariston Hill

Alluka Zoldyck

Machi of the Ryodan

Ging Freecss

****

The Zoldycks had files thicker than her arm on every single one of these people.

****

The clown wanted to put the leader of the Ryodan next to the Zodiac who had been hunting him for years and expect them both to stand there politely for two hours? He wanted Alluka to attend? And on  _ his _ side? He wanted a woman to be groomsman? (That was at least creatively feasible.) He expected Ging Freecss to show up? Did they even know each other? 

****

The  _ only  _ thing that Kikyo approved of was Pariston Hill; that man had class and talent, and was a very good client. 

****

But that was completely overrun by the fact that he wanted Gon Freecss to be his best man.

****

Absolutely not!

****

That would mean that Gon would walk down the aisle with Killua as Illumi’s best man, and that was unacceptable. He had been a bad enough influence on Killua six years ago. Kikyo was not letting him near her son again.

****

“SILVA!”

****

…

****

Elsewhere in the house, Illumi looked up from kissing Hisoka.

****

“What did you do?”

****

* * *

****

Killua walked up to the small house on the small island. Anticipation scaling exponentially with every step. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like Gon was here. Gon didn’t seem to be anywhere. 

****

Killua had spent the last six weeks scouring the planet for a one Gon Freecss, and nobody seemed to know where he was. 

****

He’d already called Mito, asking if Gon had been by, just as he had called everyone asking if Gon had been by. Mito had let him know that, to the best of her knowledge, Gon wasn’t on Whale Island. She’d heard from him right after the hospital incident, when he had called to let her know that Killua was going to be okay. That had been over a month ago. 

****

Killua had no idea why he was walking up the dirt path right now. 

****

He still hadn’t figured out what to do. 

****

He’d called Haku a week after he got out of the hospital and asked to meet him in Yorkshin for coffee. Haku hadn’t hesitated, already seated and waiting with a hot chocolate double for him when he’d walked in. They had smiled and hugged and said all the light fluffy things. Where’s Alluka? Training with Bisky for a few weeks. How was Killua healing up? Great, Leorio really knew his shit. How was Haku healing up? Great, Leorio really knew his shit. How about that weather? Nice.

****

They had run out of trivialities to talk about in under sixty seconds. 

****

Haku had been the one to broach the real problem first.

****

“I got a job offer... Apparently my wraith fighting skills are off the charts and I’m a hot commodity right now.”

****

He looked at Killua for any reaction. Killua was determinedly swirling his marshmallows. 

****

“I head out tomorrow. Unless... I have a reason not to…” Haku waited. 

****

He knew what was coming. They both did. That didn’t stop either of them from wondering what would have happened had he met Killua eight years ago instead of three. They could have run away to the Dark Continent together. Alluka would have been safe there, with both of them. Killua could have been with Haku. All the time, not just as their hiding allowed. Killua could see it, just like Haku could. They could see it all. All the adventures. All the joy.

****

And Killua wanted it. He wanted it so badly. He loved Haku. 

****

He just loved Gon more. 

****

“Haku,” Killua’s voice was already cracking, “If I could…” He coughed and tried again. “If I could, I would follow you to the edge of the earth. But I can’t…”

****

“Because of him, right?” Haku finished. Neither of them could look at each other. 

****

They didn’t speak for the next hours, just sat, slowly sipping their drinks and eking out this last time. Their last date. When the cups were empty and the place was too, they stood up to say goodbye. 

****

They hugged each other tightly, and Haku whispered “I love you.”

****

“I love you too,” Killua replied, just as softly. 

****

They pulled back and stared into the other’s eyes, silently saying  _ If you ever need anything… _

****

And then Haku was gone. 

****

And now, Killua was trekking up a hot, humid hill towards the mother-of-the-best-friend-he-couldn’t-find’s house alone. He was actually sort of pissed. Why couldn’t Gon just have sat still while Killua went through the long process of remembering he was in love with his best friend, realizing how badly he needed that best friend, romantic or not, and then finally deciding to do something about it? Of course Gon would vanish off the face of the earth the second Killua turned around to look for him. 

****

Clearly, it was a talent passed down directly from Ging. 

****

Ugh. 

****

He reached the door and knocked quietly, still seething. It burst open and he was pulled into a warm hug. 

****

“Killua-kun!” Mito exclaimed, tears brimming. “It’s been so long! You’re so tall!”

****

“Hi, Mito-san.”

****

“Come in, I have diner on the stove. You’ll be staying the night, yes?”

****

Killua let Mito pull him in and fuss over him like he was still a teenager, two feet shorter, and not strong enough to lift her house. Her food was still just as fantastic. They talked for most of the night, not having seen each other since Gon had brought him by all those years ago. Killua had sent her a few letters over the years, always feeling the bittersweet pull of having someone to write home to. Even if it wasn’t his home. 

****

Eventually, Mito’s tone changed. 

****

“I received this the other day,” Mito mentioned, delicately, as they were finishing the last of the tea. She pulled out a rather heavy looking envelope. Killua’s eyes narrowed as he observed his family’s crest. 

****

“It’s addressed to Gon. I left him a message telling him it was here.”

****

“You opened it?” Killua asked. 

****

“Mmm. Gon asked me to check all his mail, in case something urgent ever came up and he was away on a hunt.”

****

Killua took the offered letter from Mito’s hand. No return address, just the crested seal, broken by Mito’s previous perusal. He slid the heavy parchment out and opened the letter.

****

It was an invitation to his brother’s wedding.

****

Killua almost gagged. He’d blocked that particular bit of trivia off somewhere in the deep, dusty basement of his mind never to see the light of day again. Mito smiled at the expression on Killua’s face. He looked like he’d swallowed a lemon. 

****

“The wedding is in a little under a month,” Mito commented, casually. “That seems incredibly fast.”

****

“I’m sure mother has the butlers working round the clock. And my family really doesn’t have to give warning for these kinds of things. Everybody will clear their schedules just to not piss them off.”

****

“Even so, it’s a really fast engagement.”

****

“Eh. I doubt either of those two psychos care.”

****

“Killua, that’s your brother you’re talking about.”

****

“Do you think I’m being too nice?”

****

Mito sighed, knowing Killua had a point. And a much sharper tongue than he was using right now.

****

“I don’t suppose you’ve gotten your invitation, moving around as you do?” Mito probed gently.

****

Killua shrugged. “I wasn’t planning on going anyway.”

****

Mito nodded. Killua’s family was foreign to her. She didn’t blame him for not associating with them. 

****

“It’s getting late,” she pointed out. “You can stay in Gon’s room for the night.”

****

Just a little while later, Killua curled beneath the sheets, feeling close to Gon, but yet still so far away. He reached over to the table where he’d left the invitation, back in its envelope. He pulled it out to read it again. 

****

It was fucking surreal. 

****

Gon’s invitation to Hisoka and Illumi’s wedding. A rare item he never considered would exist. Ever. He went to put it away again, but paused, looking inside the envelope, feeling a small, telltale sign of Nen fading. 

****

There was a second, smaller piece of heavy paper there. A playing card. 

****

He pulled it out, Gyo active. Hisoka would be tickled pink to catch Gon in some kind of wedding-invitation-from-hell trap. It was just a standard two of hearts, with a message between the markings. 

****

_ Kil, give me a call, +X-XXX-XXX-XXXX.  _

****

How in the hell?

****

Fucking Hisoka. 

****

Killua shredded the card on the spot. He wasn’t going to play that clown’s game right now. He rolled over to sleep, both exceptionally well and utterly terribly. Both on account of being in Gon’s bed. In the morning, he grumbled as he taped the pieces back together to retrieve Hisoka’s number.

****

He said goodbye to Mito-san, hugging her tightly and making her swear to call him if Gon showed up. Or if she heard from him at all. Or heard that someone else had heard from him.

****

He waited until he was safely on the boat sailing away from the peaceful island before pulling out a burner phone. No chances would he take with this clown. 

****

“Killu-kun!”

****

“What do you want?”

****

“Why is that always the first thing people say? Let’s try again,” Hisoka pouted. “Repeat after me: Hello, dearest brother-to-be. What loving favor will you be doing me today?” 

****

Hisoka’s dark, smooth tone suggested all the wrong kinds of loving. Killua ground his teeth. 

****

“Fuck you. What do you want?”

****

A dramatic sigh. “You’re no fun now that you’re not chained to the ceiling.”

****

“God damn it Hisoka! I swear…” Killua trailed off trying to think a punishment evil enough for  _ Hisoka _ . Hisoka spoke before he could find it.

****

“Since you asked so nicely, perhaps I’ll tell you about a certain job taken on a certain spiky-haired mutual friend of ours.”

****

Killua was silent.  _ Shit _ . Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!

****

‘Oh? I see I have your attention.”

****

“…”

****

“You know it’s a bit of a let down. All it takes is one little proposal and voilà. Access to the Zoldyck’s highly classified, highly confidential list of targets.”

****

“You’re marrying my brother to get access to our marks?” Killua asked, inflectionlessly. 

****

“Oh no. I see I’ve misled you. I’m marrying our dearest Illumi so that no one can kill him before I can. Getting a look at the files? Entertaining perk.”

****

“Get to the point,” Killua growled. 

****

“Hmm. I was merely minding my own business, when I happened across an encrypted chain of emails from a certain doting mother-in-law to a Mr. Pariston Hill…” Hisoka trailed off, savoring the bloodlust he knew Killua was fighting right now. 

****

“And?”

****

“Did you know Zoldycks aren’t allowed to hire each other?”

****

“Yes, Hisoka! Just tell me what you know!” 

****

The passengers at the far end of the boat stared at the scary white-haired man screaming into his phone, hair going berserk with static electricity. 

****

“It seems mommy dearest would be so very grateful if a former rat would kindly request through more formal channels the permanent disappearance of my best man.”

****

“Mother wants Hill to hire the family to kill Gon?”  _ Wait, did he just say best man? _

****

“Bingo!”

****

“So there’s a hit on Gon?” This had been one of Killua’s nebulous worst fears for a long time. But since most of the world loved Gon, he’d been able to rationalize it away.

****

“Yes, please keep up.”

****

“Who’s taking it?”

****

“Well, Illumi volunteered, but he is off duty until after the honeymoon. Kikyo taking it would be tacky, Milluki’s no longer available, you’re on a boat, Alluka is very much overlooked, and Kalluto is stuck in a web. See how I’ve learned all your names?”

****

“So father and grandfather are taking it?” Killua asked, mentally calculating the odds of that fight. Gon would have to have gotten a hell of a lot stronger to even last a minute. 

****

“Better hurry. They left an hour ago.”

****

The line went dead. 

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat fluffy, and having read it a few times now I'm not sure how much I like how the tone of the story has changed so drastically. The first part got a little darker than expected but now it's back to fluffified fluffiness. Sort of. But then again HxH goes up and down pretty quickly... So hmm. 
> 
> You thought I was going to give you Hisoka's number? You must be crazy. 
> 
> I did title this Everything at Once because I was planning on throwing the kitchen sink at it. Let me know what you think. This is the first of two chapters I'm posting today, cuz so much planning goes into stupid weddings. Also, if you have a 1980's horror leaning-mind, I advise listening to Going to the Chapel (Dixie Cups version) for this whole thing. Remember: Think creepy. Otherwise it's just silly.


	12. Planning Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Kurapika is always right. Second, don't forget to buy a wedding gift.

“Why do I have to take the new guy?” Kalluto demanded. It was nice being able to say new guy, not that he’d been the newest member of the Troupe for a while now. But that hadn’t stopped Phinks from picking on his kimono daily. 

****

“Because Danchou wants the two of you paired for the next job,” the Phinks in question smirked at him. 

****

“By next job, do you mean my brother’s wedding?” 

****

He ground his teeth. Kalluto still wasn’t sure how this was going to play out. He was only mostly certain his mother wouldn’t actually kill him if he helped the Spider ruin his brother’s wedding. Well, not  _ ruin _ , just rob blind. 

****

He’d been very good at juggling his dual role as assassin and thief until now; under his interfacing, the Zoldycks and Ryodan hadn’t murdered each other. Yet.

****

Kalluto had been the one to retrieve the innocuous looking package his eldest brother had left for him at the drop site. He had foolishly waited until he was back at the current hideout with Phinks and Feitan before opening it. Had he opened it back at the locker, he would have burned the invitations inside. But no, they had slipped out onto the bed and been noticed immediately by the other two Spiders in the room.

****

And of course, Feitan would insist on calling Chrollo immediately. 

****

The Troupe was instructed to gather on the outskirts of Luin, two days before the wedding. Chrollo had summoned everyone. Not just those with invites (Machi, Bonolenov, Shizuku, and, of course, Chrollo). Everyone including the newest number 6, who, until that time, Kalluto was assigned to babysit. 

****

“Yo!” Phinks called. “That him?”

****

Kalluto moved over to the window and looked down. A tall blonde was weaving through the crowd. The man didn’t seemed too concerned with anything, and the crowd naturally parted around him. 

****

“Must be,” Kalluto agreed. His pink eyes narrowed; the new guy was hot. 

****

“Let’s go say hi then,” Phinks said. 

****

They leapt from the window, aiming to land behind the man below them to see if they could surprise him. 

****

They couldn’t.

****

They felt their balance slip out from under them as their feet were pulled forward. They both were able to twist and land again, this time upright without their feet moving involuntarily.

****

They both looked up to the amused smirk of the blonde now facing them.

****

“You two need something?” he asked, uncaring.

****

“Depends,” Phinks said, angry that he’d just been attacked in a way he didn’t understand. But Troupe members weren’t allowed to fight each other. This guy needed to be educated. “You Haku?”

****

“Who’s asking?”

****

“We are,” Kalluto said, tilting his head just a bit. “Troupe members aren’t allowed to attack each other you know?”

****

Haku only looked momentarily surprised. These two were not what he pictured when he thought  _ Spiders _ . Well maybe the tall one… But definitely not the little, kimono clad one. 

****

“You’re the two I’m supposed to be meeting?”

****

“Yeah,” Phinks replied. “Let’s go.”

****

They walked in silence for a long while, sizing each other up, all curious to know who would win in a real fight. Not that they’d get to find out. 

****

“You know my name. What do I call you?” Haku asked, settling back into his apathetic demeanor. 

****

“Phinks. That’s Kalluto.”

****

“Kalluto? Kalluto Zoldyck?” Haku asked. Kalluto nodded, pleased, but not surprised, that the newcomer knew his name. Everybody knew the Zoldyck name. “You’re Killua’s brother.”

****

So much for being pleased. Kalluto pursed his lips and looked away. He didn’t like being perpetually compared to his other brothers; he always came up inferior despite the fact that  _ he  _ was the youngest member ever of the Phantom Troupe or that  _ he _ was the one who had never failed a mission. (In all fairness, Illumi was marrying  _ his  _ only failed mission.)

****

But still, he was  _ Kalluto _ . Not  _ Killua’s brother _ .

****

“Machi said you were one of the ones who helped save Killua,” Kalluto said, curtly. “My family appreciates your effort.”

****

Haku nodded. “So where are we headed?”

****

“We’ve got about two weeks before we need to be in Luin. So we were thinking we’d see how good of a thief you are before then,” Phinks taunted. 

****

Haku almost laughed. They wanted to see how good a thief he was? The answer was very. That was how he and Killua had met, actually. Killua hadn’t been able to stop him from stealing his wallet, but he had been the only person fast enough to ever catch Haku. He frowned then, burying the memory. 

****

“What do you want me to steal? And what’s in Luin?” He’d just been told to meet with two Troupe members here in Nevassa, not much else. 

****

“My brother’s wedding,” Kalluto answered the second question, eyes narrowing, knowing it was going to be a fiasco.

****

Haku had a moment of panic. He and Killua had broken up only a few weeks ago. He knew Killua was going to find Gon, but this was too soon. His anger must have shown on his face, because Phinks laughed. 

****

“Yeah, that’s how we all feel about the clown.”

****

Crazy man in headdress say what? 

****

“We begged Danchou for a long time to let us kill Hisoka after what he did to Kortopi and Shal. Danchou said he had a better plan.”

****

Oh. They were talking about Illumi and Hisoka. Right, Kalluto had more than one brother; he even kind of looked like Illumi now that Haku put the two together in his head. He went back to being impassive. Killua wasn’t getting married yet. But he probably would someday. Haku tried to murder that idea. 

****

“Anyway,” Kalluto steered them back to topic, “We’re probably going to steal the wedding gifts. Danchou hasn’t given us exact orders yet.”

****

“So for now, let’s see what you can do,” Phinks said, evilly. “We’ll start small. Kalluto and I will be at that cafe there, for thirty minutes. Steal forty pairs of earrings in that time.”

****

“Earrings?”

****

“One catch, they must be stolen from someone wearing them. It only counts if you get both rings of the set.”

****

“You’re serious? You want me to steal  _ earrings _ ?”

****

“Yep. On your mark. Go.”

****

Two minutes later, they were leaving the cafe, coffees in hand. Kalluto was impressed. Haku was hot and skilled. 

****

* * *

****

Leorio wanted to scream bloody murder.

****

They had just finished the last damn emergency. Wasn’t there some kind of rule saying there should be at least six months between life and death catastrophes? Now, nobody knew where Gon was, and Killua was freaking out trying to find him before anyone else could. All because the extended family from hell was fucking insane. 

****

Leorio and Kurapika were back in his apartment, in charge of sending out warnings to everyone who might know or have met Gon. They hadn’t seen or heard from him since he ducked out of the hospital. Kurapika had tried to ask where he was headed, but he had just answered with a vague ‘around’. 

****

There was a banging on the door. Leorio stood and let Killua in, with a ruffle to his fluffy white hair. 

****

“Any luck?” Killua asked, without ceremony.

****

“Not yet,” Kurapika answered from the table. “Just like you, he’s not traceable on any map. What is with you two?”

****

“And he didn’t say anything about where he was going?” Killua had asked this question hourly for the past two days.

****

“No. Like I told you the other forty eight times you asked. Did Alluka decide to come?”

****

The former assassin had shown up two days ago with no sister and no boyfriend beside him. The resident Zodiacs were surprised, having expected a party of three. 

****

“Yeah, her flight left an hour ago.” Killua resumed his newest hobby. Pacing incessantly in front of the tv. “Thought of any ideas on how we might find him?”

****

Leorio and Kurapika glanced at each other. 

****

“Well… we could ask Alluka and Nanika to find him. Or to just make it so he’s safe,” Kurapika ventured, carefully.

****

Killua stopped pacing. 

****

“No.”

****

“Are you sure?”

****

Killua took a long breath. He’d wrestled with this idea himself. 

****

“Yes. I didn’t spend six years of my life fighting to keep Alluka safe just so I could use her myself. She’s getting better at controlling her powers and working with Nanika to use them by their own choice. I won’t… I  _ can’t  _ use her like that again.”

****

This was the first idea that had come to Killua. He’d been so close to taking it. If Gon died because he hadn’t, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to live with himself. But… 

****

She was his baby sister. She deserved to be free, to be her own person, able to make her own choices. Ordering Nanika to do his bidding, just because he could do it freely? It was wrong. He couldn’t use her like that. He wouldn’t be like his family. 

****

And she kept making it harder by trying to order  _ him  _ to do it. But unless Gon was dying in front of him (and Killua was NOT going to let that happen again), he would stay strong enough to not take that road. 

****

Leorio sighed. “Well in that case, we’ve got nothing.”

****

“Maybe we don’t need to  _ find _ Gon…” Kurapika said thoughtfully. Killua’s eyes narrowed.  _ He _ absolutely needed to find Gon. “Maybe we just need to get the hit taken off him.”

****

“How do you suggest we do that?” Leorio asked.

****

Kurapika looked at Killua. “You said Pariston Hill took out the hit. Maybe we can convince him to take it off.”

****

Killua was already shaking his head. “It doesn’t work like that. Once the family takes the job, if the client backs out for any reason, he’s required to provide ‘adequate compensation’.”

****

The other two looked at him. 

****

“Either he pays anyway or he becomes the target,” Killua explained.

****

“Jesus. Who would work with people like that?” Leorio said, moderately outraged. “No offense.”

****

“Is there any other reason a hit could get called off?” Kurapika asked.

****

Killua shrugged. “If the client dies. Or if he can’t pay. But we’d kill him if that happened.”

****

“So we kill him or rob him?” Leorio asked, sounding less appalled and more thoughtful than he should. Pariston was a dick, but both of those seemed like extreme options. Slightly unfeasible considering who they were talking about though... 

****

“We can’t just pay your family off?” Kurapika continued, determined to check every possibility. 

****

“Not usually. Bad for business.” Killua had resumed pacing the space, completely absorbed by his own worries. 

****

“Well,  _ we  _ can’t find Gon. So there’s a good chance your family won’t be able to either,” Kurapika commented reasonably. Killua glared at him but kept moving. 

****

“Killua, look at me,” Kurapika rose to stand in Killua’s route. “Have you thought about how this ends?”

****

Killua ducked around him, pacing behind the couch now.

****

“Seriously, Killua,” Kurapika pressed. “What happens when we find Gon? We protect him? For the rest of his life? He joins you and Haku and Alluka on the run? Is finding him really the best option here?”

****

He hadn’t told them about Haku yet, and Kurapika’s reference to his former lover stung. Like Haku was the reason they shouldn’t find Gon. 

****

“Of course!” Killua yelled. “He’s our friend! He’s your friend! He’s my best friend! We can’t just  _ not  _ do anything and  _ hope  _ my family doesn’t get to him!”

****

“I’m not saying we don’t do anything!” Kurapika snapped back, furious at the insinuation that he didn’t care about Gon. “I’m saying we need to think this through. Starting with getting this hit taken off of  _ my _ friend. Now stop pacing and start helping us make a plan!”

****

Killua did stop pacing, but the way he was glaring at the Kurta made it seem like a fight was more imminent than a plan. Kurapika glared back, eyes glowing and reminding himself that they had just gone through extraordinary trouble to save Killua and killing him now would make it a waste.

****

Leorio moved to stand between them. This wasn’t his element; he was more comfortable being one of the ones screaming. “Cool it, both of you! Or I’ll beat the stuffing out you” he jabbed a finger at Killua “and you’ll be sleeping in the bathtub!” he glared at the other.

****

Both empty threats, but it helped calm them down. 

****

“Alright,” Leorio continued, “Now about this killing and robbing thing? Are those seriously our only choices to get this called off?”

****

Killua sighed. “Yeah, probably.”

****

“Don’t give us probably,” Kurapika ordered, “Give us options.”

****

Killua glared again, but elaborated. “It’s possible to buy out a hit, but it usually costs double. And that only works if my family doesn’t care about keeping a good relationship with the client. Since technically my mother’s the one who set this up, I don’t think they’d let us buy them out.”

  
They all paused to consider who the real threat was. 

****

“Why take the hit out now?” Leorio asked. “Gon just saved your sorry butt. Shouldn’t they be throwing him a party, not trying to kill him?”

****

“My family’s fucked up.”

****

Well, at least they could agree on that. 

****

“Does the job have a deadline?” Kurapika asked.

****

Killua’s brows furrowed. “Usually, though we don’t miss them. Ever.”

****

“What happens if you do?”

****

“Never happened before. Dunno.” 

****

They stood, completely at a loss. Killua thought he was going to be sick. Leorio’s question about ‘why now’ had got him thinking. It had to be because of him. It couldn’t be coincidence that mere weeks after Gon comes back into his life, his mother moves against him. When he put it that way, it made perfect sense. She didn't want Gon in his life again. And, like always, she had manipulated others into doing her dirty work for her. 

****

Killua wouldn’t let her get away with it. If he had to kill her himself, he wouldn’t let her kill Gon. 

****

“We really have nothing,” Leorio finally said, sounding defeated. 

****

This was a bad idea. Kurapika bit his lip. “I have an idea…”

****

Leorio and Killua looked at him expectantly. Kurapika took a deep breath. 

****

“I think we should have Gon’s fortune told.”

****

“What!?” Leorio and Killua both looked at him like he’d lost his damn mind. 

****

Kurapika closed his eyes. “We don’t know where he is. We can’t find him. We can’t get your family to back off. We have no leads and no way to get leads. We can go after Pariston Hill but there’s no guarantee that it will work or, if it does, that your family won’t just get someone else to request the job. In light of having no other options, I think we have to do this. It’s a bad idea, I know.”

****

“So you’re saying we ask Palm to have a seance?” Leorio asked, skeptically.

****

“Seances are for dead people,” Killua corrected, angry at Leorio for even sarcastically suggesting Gon might be dead. “What exactly are you suggesting?”

****

“The Nostrade daughter. I think we should have her tell Gon’s fortune. It might give us a clue as to where he is or if your family is going to find him.”

****

“Wait!” Leorio interrupted. “She lost her powers. Like years ago.”

****

Kurapika nodded in agreement. “She did. But... I think she has them back now.” 

****

Killua and Leorio were clearly not going to accept this at face value and Kurapika cringed. He tried to keep his hunt for the Spiders as separate from his friends as possible. 

****

“I believe Chrollo made a deal with her. One where she got her powers back, on the condition that she tells his fortune for him. I don’t have any proof, but every time I’ve gotten close to the Troupe, it’s like they knew I was coming.”

****

“Has she said anything? Does your boss know?” Leorio asked, worried. He knew Kurapika was prone to keeping his personal war private, and it bothered him that he kept finding these things out at the worst possible moments.

****

“No and no. I suspect Chrollo is either manipulating her or seduced her into keeping it secret.”

****

“How certain about this are you?” Killua asked. He agreed it was a terrible idea, but, fuck, it was an idea. 

****

“Fifty percent,” Kurapika answered. “I’ve never confronted her directly. My interaction with her is now close to none, since I’m no longer her bodyguard. But I think she avoids me as much as possible. I’ve been tracking her movements for the last nine months. Her father doesn’t keep as close a watch on her as he used to, so he hasn’t noticed that she sneaks off on the first or second of every month. It makes sense that that Spiders would post a spy close to me and I expect they’d prefer to get as much use out of her as possible. Like I said, this is all conjecture. I have no proof.”

****

All three of them glanced around the room, meeting each other’s eyes in turn. 

****

“It’s our only option,” Killua admitted. 

****

It was farfetched and insane. But that was how life was around Gon, he was remembering. In spite of the frustration and fear he was feeling, there was a small streak of happiness that that hadn’t changed. Fuck, he was in trouble; Gon wasn’t even here and he was making Killua swoon. 

****

He could worry about that later. Right now it was his turn to pay Gon back for saving him. 

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got dumped by Killua, you'd go join a gang of crazy badass thieves too. Guess who gave him that job offer? And what kinda occupation did you think he had, wandering around the world with Killua and Alluka? No, he's not gone just yet. 
> 
> Also, Kalluto is one of my favorites; particularly an aged up, half-Spider half-Zoldyck slightly rebellious all around Kalluto. And of course the Spiders be plotting to crash this wedding. If you want to know why Shizuku and Bonolenov got invites, it's cuz they're the only ones not ragging on Hisoka. He hears these things. 
> 
> And back to Killua. This part is where I worry. It made sense to me when I rewatched the anime that Chrollo would be interested in having his fortune told again after the "East is the direction to go" thing worked out. That being said, the likelihood of him giving stolen powers back? Eh, highly debatable. Him using Neon Nostrade for his own purposes? Most definitely. Keeping an eye on Kurpaika? Reasonable. So really just the giving back the powers thing. If you read this and said hey that makes total sense, forget I ever said anything. Otherwise, shoot me a line with your disgruntlement. 
> 
> I give high Kudos to anyone who recognizes Luin and Nevassa off the top of their heads. And several you-totally-called-it-and-I-tried-so-hard-not-to-spoil-its to anyone who said "More Spiders, please."
> 
> Again, thank you everyone who's been reading and liking it and giving me great feedback! (And maybe those hating it, but those people don't seem to leave comments. Thanks for reading anyway!)


	13. Unlucky Fortunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Killua decided to go to Illumi's wedding.

Neon was playing with her closet. She was slowly working through the cavernous space, looking for the exact right thing to wear. She had two weeks to find it. Two weeks before she could see him again. She had to look good. Oh, and she needed another outfit for that wedding right before too. 

****

“ELIZA!” she screamed, realizing that her red sequined top didn’t matcher her suede boots. “WE’RE GOING SHOPPING! FIRST THING TOMORROW!”

****

“That’s great and all,” a voice, decidedly male, said behind her, “but could you not blow my eardrums out? Thanks.”

****

Neon spun, less scared than she should be at a stranger in her dressing room. Probably one of daddy’s new thugs. If he wasn’t, daddy’s old thugs could handle him. 

****

She paused and forgot about calling for security when she saw the guy behind her. He was gorgeous. Taller than her by a lot, perfectly pale skin that matched his white hair. He was dressed casually, with a long black turtleneck and grey slacks, all of which showed off exactly how muscular his lean frame really was. And oh-my-god those eyes!

****

“Hi,” Neon greeted, a bit breathless. If she didn’t have a boyfriend already, so help her, this man would be her next one. Daddy’s thug or not. 

****

“You’re Neon?” he asked, seemingly not convinced that he had the right mob boss’s daughter lost in her closet. 

****

“Yeah,” she smiled, feeling tingly. “Who are you?”

****

“I need your help,” the man said. He looked just as nervous as she did. 

****

“Sure,” Neon answered, not even thinking about what she was agreeing to. “What do you need?”

****

“I need you to tell a friend of mine’s fortune.”

****

Neon’s eyes went wide. Her momentary attraction to this guy was gone.  _ How did he know? _ She was in so much trouble if someone else knew. 

****

“HE…!” She only got half the syllable out before his long fingers covered her mouth. 

****

“Shh! C’mon! I’m not going to hurt you! Ouch!”

****

Neon started swiping at him, much like an indignant cat. Killua had to use his other hand to pin her arms to her side, with his first hand still over her mouth, just to keep from being clawed bloody. 

****

She was feisty for a defenseless heiress. 

****

“Hey! Stop it… Ooof!” 

****

She caught him in the jaw with her elbow, which she only got away with because he really didn’t want to hurt her. “Come on, stop it!”

****

Killua had to push them back to one of the large mirrors in the room, where he could pin her, keep her mouth covered, and stop her from mauling him. 

****

She struggled for a bit longer, before realizing how futile it was. Feeling the woman relax, Killua took a deep breath before slightly loosening his hold. That was a mistake. Neon started resisting again, but Killua got her re-immobilized in under a second. They repeated this a few times more, with Killua telling himself over and over that they needed her alive and happy for this to work. 

****

“Seriously!” he growled, finally, “Stop it!”

****

Neon went limp, but Killua didn’t trust it.

****

“Look, I need your help. Please.”

****

* * *

****

Alluka and Leorio were down the block in the getaway car. Kurapika had gone in to call a meeting with the bodyguards on duty, risking his career, but more importantly his revenge, for Killua to talk with Neon. 

****

“You really think this will work?” Leorio asked his shotgun associate. 

****

Alluka shrugged, but she felt Nanika hmpf. She was still pissed that Killua wouldn’t just give her a wish to work with. (She and Nanika were both glaring daggers at whatever part of the mansion they thought Neon might be in.) Her frustration aside, she knew why he hadn’t. 

****

“We’d better hope so,” she replied. 

****

Unlike his associate, Leorio still hadn’t accepted the idea that they were relying on a fortune teller, who might or might not be washed up, to find Gon. Not when they had a veritable goddess, powers intact, on hand. 

****

“Why won’t Killua just wish for you to find Gon?” he griped, baffled by the idea of not using a magic genie if you had one. All the times Leorio would have wished for something and couldn’t. All the patients. All the friends. “You volunteered. So why is he doing this the hard way?”

****

Alluka grit her teeth. She knew why, but she didn’t have to like it. “He says it’s because he doesn’t want to use me. He doesn’t want to be like Illumi.”

****

“But you offered!”

****

“I know, but it’s more than what he says out loud. He... doesn’t want to lose himself,” Alluka explained, and then sighed heavily. “I think he knows that if he wishes, if he takes the easy way out, then somewhere down the line, he’ll do it again, and then he’ll start to slip back into what he was before, and then back into the family. He’s staked his freedom, my freedom, on not crossing that line.”

****

She folded her arms, and went back to looking out the window. 

****

“This is going to sound corny, but Gon showed him how to live in the sun. Walking back into the shadows, even if it was to save Gon, would be a betrayal in his mind. This where he drew the line. Not using Nanika to wish… It’s like a covenant he made with himself.”

****

Leorio thought about it. That was deeper than he usually gave Killua credit for, but the brat had surprised him a lot recently. (No one should have survived that surgery; Leorio shuddered remembering.)

****

“Of course, he’s still an idiot,” Alluka concluded. 

****

Leorio ducked his head to look up at the mansion. “I guess you’re right then. We’d better hope this works.”

****

* * *

****

“Please,” Killua repeated, “Please. I just need you to tell his fortune.”

****

Neon had calmed down now that she realized the sexy stalker really wasn’t going to hurt her in any way. But she wasn’t going to give in so easily. She had made a promise. Chrollo would be so mad if she broke it. 

****

“I can’t. I can’t tell fortunes anymore. My powers went away. A long time ago,” she looked at him feeling guilty, “Sorry.”

****

Killua could tell she was lying, but that didn’t get him any closer to getting what he came for.  They were now seated on the closet floor. Neon was watching the man in front of her beg her with his big blue eyes. Gah, she was going to give in if he kept this up. 

****

“Why do you need a fortune for your friend so badly?” she asked, trying to distract him. It was weird for people to ask her for fortunes not for themselves. 

****

“My mother’s trying to kill him,” Killua answered, bluntly. He expected her to be shocked or laugh, but Neon was a mafia daughter. These things happened. 

****

“So why don’t you go talk to your mother and tell her he’s your friend?”

****

“She’d kill him faster,” Killua replied, slumping. His only weapon here was honesty, and he hated feeling so helpless.”She never liked the idea of me having friends. She just wants to control me.”

****

Oh crap, now she could relate to the guy. “Yeah, my dad was like that too, before I lost my powers. Now he doesn’t care so much.”

****

“Please,” Killua tried again. He hadn’t been in this place emotionally since he’d fought Palm and begged for her to help him save Gon. He really hated it here.  

****

Son of a bitch, Neon thought. His eyes were watering.  _ Oh please, oh please don’t cry. _

****

“Fine!” she threw her hands up, giving in. “Fine! I’ll do it!”

****

Killua looked like he’d been slapped. He stared at her until she couldn’t take it anymore and actually did slap him. 

****

“Just give me some damn paper. You can’t tell anyone about this though! Daddy will start monitoring me again.”

****

KIllua nodded mutely. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the paper Leorio had filched from the hospital twelve hours earlier. Killua had never been so thankful that Gon had a tendency towards landing himself in situations where a doctor would ask him to write his name, birthday, and blood type on an admissions form. 

****

Neon took it and laid it out on the floor raising her eyebrows as she realized what the paper was. She bit her lip as she pulled a pen from her hair. “How’d you know what I needed?” 

****

“A friend told me,” he answered. She didn’t know why she’d bothered to ask. It was always a friend. Or a friend of a friend. 

****

Killua watched as she twirled the pen and her aura began to glow. He’d never seen anything like the little messenger demon that sat on her hand and directed the pen. It looked like it was singing. Weird. 

****

She finished quickly and tossed it back to him, sticking her pen back into her hair. 

****

“Thank you,” he whispered, dumbfounded that this had worked. 

****

“I’m serious. You can’t tell anyone!” Neon glared at him as threateningly as she could. “My boyfriend will kill you if you do. He’s going to be mad at me as it is.”

****

“Will you be okay?” Killua asked. He had no delusions that Chrollo Lucilfer wouldn’t kill this girl immediately, if she stopped being of use to him. 

****

“Yeah,” she said, laughing. “I’ll just tell him it’s all your fault.”

****

Killua smirked, already preparing to run. “You can tell him it’s Hisoka’s fault.”

****

He vanished out the window, electricity crackling and over clocking the lights in Neon’s room, burning them all out. Neon sat in the dark of her closet, thinking that if she got dumped for this, she’d at least have an excellent new daydream.  _ Hisoka _ . 

****

* * *

****

Back in the car, Leorio floored it as soon as Killua dove in. Kurapika would have to find his own way back. 

****

“Did you get it?” he asked, checking the rear view mirror to make sure that Killua hadn’t overshot the car. 

****

“Yeah,” Killua said, excitement starting to bubble. He had done it. He had really done it. He got her to tell Gon’s fortune!  _ How did he do that again? _

****

“What does it say?” Alluka grumbled.

****

Killua had been so focussed on getting the fortune, he hadn’t thought about interpreting it yet. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. He read it to himself the first time through, then handed it to Alluka, not knowing what to think. Alluka read it out loud:

****

_ The sun sets, having lost the moon, _

_ Wandering open and closed places alone. _

_ Neither friend nor foe, your prey is nigh, _

_ Beware, the forsaken die and strike twice.  _

****

_ You cross the sky, course defined,  _

_ Repaying foreign debts, the sun meets night.  _

_ Finding that which has already been found, _

_ The sun heeds the wild boar’s words.  _

****

_ A hollow victory, tinged with grief, _

_ Leads north. Follow silently sad sun. _

_ The sixth month falls, resurrected by the quiet fourth. _

_ Witness this moment, it will lead you home. _

****

_ A ritual of ages, the sun’s part double, _

_ Search here for the freely abandoned moon. _

_ But tread carefully, the dragon sleeps lightly. _

_ Your life awaits the sixth month’s choice.  _

****

Nobody spoke for almost eight miles. Leorio broke the silence. 

****

“What the fuck?”

****

* * *

****

A week before the wedding, Kikyo ordered Hisoka out of her house. The express purpose being to prevent him from leaving any more bruises on Illumi’s neck. The wedding pictures would be few, and certainly not public, but she refused to let her son walk down the aisle covered in hickeys.

****

She had given Hisoka the task of rounding up his groomsmen party, absolutely refusing to deal with it. (Other than trying to kill one of them. Or maybe two - Hisoka was convinced there was one or two outstanding hits on Ging Freecss.) Besides, Kikyo was busy trying to recruit Killua for Illumi’s line up. She just couldn’t find him. 

****

Hisoka would dearly love to go check up on Gon, but that would lead the Zoldycks right to him. He wasn’t interested in defending the fruit from his future father-in-law at the moment. That was one fight he wanted all to himself with no distractions. Hisoka had spent the last month slowly working Silva Zoldyck up, only to have the head of the house depart before the fuse could blow. As it was, Gon would be the one stuck dealing with all that pent up frustration. Hisoka would just have to hope the kid knew better than to get caught. 

****

He’d get his fight with Silva when he got back. 

****

Illumi would kill him. Hisoka grinned at the thought as he jumped off the roof. 

****

First things first. 

****

Hisoka landed on the side of the building and pushed open the bedroom window. He lightly crept inside. The room was empty, but he could hear arguing out in the main part of the apartment. 

****

He stretched himself onto the bed, enjoying the fact that the sheets beneath him would probably burn soon. He took out his phone and sent a quick message to his target. He didn’t have all night. 

****

Light flooded in from the hallway, as the door slid open as Kurapika slipped quietly into the room, flipping the lock behind him. His eyes flashed as he saw Hisoka lying on Leorio’s bed. 

****

“What are you doing here?” the Kurta hissed. 

****

Hisoka smiled and rolled to one side, putting a hand under his head. 

****

“You seem tense,” Hisoka commented, silkily, “Perhaps I can help relieve some of that stress…” He stroked the patch of linen in front of him with his free hand. 

****

“Are you asking me to sleep with you?!” Kurapika demanded outraged. He could think of no other reason the clown would be in his bed, lolling suggestively. That being said, this wasn’t happening. Not in a million years. 

****

“You should keep your voice down. Unless you want your tall friend to find us,” Hisoka smirked. “But no, I am not here for sex. No offense, but you would be rather a let down compared to Illumi.”

****

“Then what do you want?” Kurapika demanded, trying very hard and failing very spectacularly not to picture those two together. For some reason, he saw Illumi as Gittarackur in this scenario.  But he was relieved that the clown was just acting this way to make him uncomfortable. He’d have to burn those sheets tomorrow. 

****

“A bachelor party,” Hisoka teased. 

****

Kurapika’s eyes flashed again. Hisoka purred at the sight, rolling onto his back but watching the blonde from the corner of his eyes. 

****

“Do not waste my time. Why are you here?” 

****

“Why to collect my third groomsman, of course.”

****

“Excuse me?”

****

“I noticed you checked plus-one on your RSVP. Who is the lucky date? Your tall friend?” Hisoka’s head tilted knowingly towards Kurapika, meeting his eyes with amusement. 

****

Kurapika growled. Leorio had still been drunk when he’d mailed those. “We are not going. You can take us off the guest list.”

****

“Oh? That’s unfortunate. I was rather hoping you would agree to chaperone my second groomsman.” Hisoka waited for Kurapika’s lips to purse in curiosity. 

****

“Who is your second groomsman?”

****

“Chrollo Lucilfer.”

****

Kurapika’s eyes glowed red and Hisoka felt the trip had been more than productive. Perhaps one last thing:

****

“When you see my best man, tell him he owes me that bachelor party.”

****

Hisoka stood then, and propelled himself out the window. One down, five to go. 

****

* * *

****

“Did your alone time help you figure out what the hell this means?” Leorio snarled, shoving the fortune back in Kurapika’s face. He was mad that the blonde had just left the room and locked  _ his _ bedroom door, completely abandoning the mystery they were trying to decode. 

****

“No,” Kurapika replied, ignoring Leorio and ducking around him to sit back at the table with Killua and Alluka. They each had a copy of Gon’s fortune, not that four copies of the thing was doing much more good than one. They had been at this for about an hour now.

****

“You said the verses correspond to the weeks of the month, right?” Alluka asked, looking up from chewing her pen. 

****

Kurapika nodded.

****

“So the first two verses already happened and the third verse is happening now?”

****

The three men looked up to consider her. They hadn’t taken the current date into account yet. Kurapika nodded again. 

****

Killua ground his teeth in frustration. Code breaking was Milluki’s thing, not his. And even Milluki wouldn’t have known what to do with this crap. Killua grimaced; Milluki crossed his mind more nowadays. He brushed it off and reconcentrated on the task at hand. 

****

“That means that Gon will be alive next week, but he’s going to run into the family. The ‘dragon’ in the last verse has to be Grandfather, or the Zoldycks in general,” Killua noted. “That means we have four days to find him and change this stupid thing.”

****

“It doesn’t say he’s going to die,” Alluka pointed out, “Only that his life will depend on whatever the sixth month is.”

****

Kurapika was busy chasing his own thoughts. Hisoka had given him a chance at the Spider. The Phantom Troupe was going to be at Illumi’s wedding. He was trying very hard not to focus all his attention on this new development. 

****

“Fortune. Broken,” Nanika said, appearing and disappearing just as suddenly.

****

The was the third time she had done this now, but Killua hadn’t been able to get her to explain. Alluka tried to interpret, but it was hard to understand. Something about different futures being absolute but Neon’s fortune being changeable, and rules and paths and all sorts of intangible universe workings. Long story short, Nanika thought Neon’s fortune was stupid. 

****

“So we all agree that the sun is Gon, right?” Leorio asked, ignoring Alluka’s other self. “And he’s looking for a moon?”

****

“That’s Killua,” Alluka said, not looking up. 

****

Killua flushed. He still hadn’t told any of them that he and Haku had ended things, so it was awkward as hell that Alluka kept calling him Gon’s moon. Fuck, it would be awkward no matter what. He secretly hoped she was right, but he was certainly not going to admit it. 

****

“The moon could be anyone,” Killua said, trying cool his cheeks through sheer force of will. 

****

“Whatever,” Leorio continued, “but he’s going to look for it at this ‘ritual of ages’ thing, right? So we just have to figure out what that is.”

****

Alluka stared at her copy for a second, making a face. “You’re not going to like it,” she said, tapping her pen to her lips. 

****

They all stared at her. She looked up, apologetically. “I think it’s Illumi’s wedding.”

****

“What?” Killua almost squeaked. Oh no.  _ No, no, no _ . Fuck no. “Why the hell would Gon go there?”

****

“To look for you,” Alluka said, rather annoyed that she was the only one who was getting this. “Think about it. Our entire family will be there. Where else is Gon going to run into a dragon? Don’t answer that!”

****

Gon could run into a dragon pretty much anywhere. They all knew it. 

****

“Anyway, I think that’s where Gon will be next week.”

****

Kurapika was livid; Hisoka had known. Alluka was right. It made sense. He would have to tell them about the Spiders, then. Damn Hisoka. What he wouldn’t give for that tattoo on his back to have been real right now.

****

Killua’s mind was already working over time. How would he get in and out of Illumi’s wedding without getting caught? He’d have to go in disguise. Wait, would he? He was invited, despite not receiving an invitation. Getting in would be easy. Getting out, and with Gon, would be near impossible. 

****

He needed some form of guarantee that his family wouldn’t take him hostage on the spot. He might be able to leverage that problem away with the right negotiation strategy. Alluka would have to be somewhere safe, far away, so there would be no leverage on  _ him _ . 

****

“Guess it’s a good thing I RSVP'd?” Leorio commented, blankly. 

****

* * *

Kalluto and Haku sat on the roof of a tall office building, facing out towards the Rosette Palace in the distance. Kalluto, despite being angry that Haku had only recognized him for his relations, was still curious as to how Haku knew Killua. And why he’d been fighting wraiths with Machi to save him. 

****

“You seem less than thrilled about the circus freak joining your family. Any particular reason?” Haku commented, teasing his small companion. 

****

Kalluto had been snippy about anything related to the upcoming job, and Haku found it an amusing distraction from his own depression. 

****

“No,” came the short reply. 

****

Haku thought about the man in the card suit lined jester clothes. “I would have thought you Zoldycks arranged all your marriages.”

****

“Dad had an arranged match, but then he met mom. Grandfather couldn’t talk him out of it,” Kalluto answered. 

****

“So some poor, murdering woman out there is getting stood up by Illumi?”

****

Kalluto sighed. To his knowledge, there had been a single conversation on this topic three summers ago. His father and Illumi hadn’t known he and Milluki had been testing a new bugging system in the house. 

****

“Illumi told my father he was going to marry Hisoka several years ago. That’s why dad didn’t get mad at him for purposely botching the hit on the guy. Well, mom got mad, but Zoldycks can’t take hits on each other, so Illumi got away with it.” 

****

“Seriously?” Haku asked, surprised, “He seemed pissed back in the hospital when he found out he’d told Hisoka yes.”

****

“Probably because Illumi doesn’t like not being in control,” Kalluto summarized, smirking. ‘ _ Doesn’t like _ ’ was a gross understatement. 

****

They went quiet again for a little bit.

****

“Isn’t your mom going to be angry you missed the rehearsal dinner?” Haku asked, again offhandedly irking Kalluto. 

****

“She emailed explicit details of everyone’s duties,” Kalluto answered, “Including what to say, what to wear, and how to behave. I just have to walk through the doors by 2:00 p.m., dressed and ready to go.”

****

“I didn’t get an email,” Haku grinned back, “So, is it okay if I don’t behave myself?”

****

“My family will kill you, plus-one or not,” Kalluto quipped, lightly.

****

“Did she say if Killua was coming?” Haku asked suddenly, trying not to sound like he cared.

****

Kalluto’s interest was peaked again. Haku had been fairly close lipped about, well, everything. He talked about the job, but not much else. Not that that was anything unusual for Troupe members. It was just that other members didn’t look like Haku. 

****

“Yeah, he is.” Kalluto confirmed, eying the way Haku’s fists clenched. “He apparently called the butler’s office with a list of demands. He made Mother and Father and Illumi all swear individually with Grandfather as witness, that he could come and go freely. Father called to tell me that Killua and Alluka were off limits for the next 48 hours. Mother wanted to argue, but Illumi sided with Father. I think he thinks just getting Killu there is a win.”

****

Haku just nodded. Kalluto’s eyes narrowed.

****

“That a problem?” he asked, obliquely. 

****

“No,” Haku replied. Kalluto knew he was lying. Normally he wouldn’t care too much, but this was the guy who was supposed to help him rob his family. Kalluto didn’t want any surprises tomorrow.

****

“How do you know Killua?” he asked, trying a more direct approach. Haku ignored him but Kalluto was an excellent persuader. People loved to tell the pretty, pink-eyed boy anything he asked. He didn’t have to resort to threats often, but when he did, they were good. “You can either tell me now, or I can ask Killua tomorrow.”

****

“We traveled together,” Haku answered, reluctantly. “We don’t anymore.”

****

Now Kalluto was rabidly curious. He’d met Killua’s first travel buddy after the kid had gotten the crap kicked out of him by Canary. He’d always been a little jealous that Killua had friends who would come and get him no matter what. 

****

The Spiders were different, not friends, but crew. It was a different sort of bond, but just a strong. That being said, if Killua had ever wanted to travel with  _ him _ , just the two of them, brothers against the world, Kalluto wouldn’t have hesitated. He didn’t understand Haku’s choice of the Spider over his brother. 

****

“So why’d you accept Machi’s invitation?” he asked, not quite hiding the judgement he felt. 

****

Haku looked up at the stars.

****

“You ever been to Meteor City? I heard it’s where the Spiders come from.”

****

Kalluto nodded slowly, remembering the windy, desert town. 

****

“They say it’s the place for things that get thrown away. They take anything. I figure, if that’s the case, the Spider’s where I’m supposed to be.”

****

Kalluto understood now. Haku hadn’t just been Killua’s friend, had he? Well Kalluto certainly understood how he felt; he’d been thrown away by Killua too. He didn’t pester Haku anymore. 

****

They just sat on the edge of the roof, watching as various helicopters and caravan’s approached, bringing all the assorted VIPs of the world into the city tonight, so they could attend the main event tomorrow. Kalluto would occasionally nudge Haku’s shoulder with his own and point out a group of interest. 

****

Neither of them sensed the presence behind them, the man who had heard their entire conversation, mostly by accident. After all, Gon was a master Zetsu user. 

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I had to resort to the level of prophesy mongering. But there was no other way in hell to get Killua to go to this wedding!
> 
> As far as said prophecy goes, let's pretend that I wrote a beautiful quartet of Japanese verse. Then I threw it into Google translate and went from Japanese to Russian, all the way over to Cherokee, then to Hindi, back to Japanese, and finally landed on English. 
> 
> Guess what Gon's been up to!


	14. The Day of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers for the moment they've all been waiting for... All the usual suspects plus one unexpected guest.

Illumi wasn’t nervous. He was more surprised, really. He had thought his family would have fought him more on his decision. Or killed Hisoka outright. He calculated that his parents felt less like they were giving away a son today, and more like they were gaining a rabid new pet. 

****

Illumi could sympathize with that perspective. 

****

His mother had spent the last seven days smothering him, like she had done to Kalluto years ago and would do to Killua now, if he ever sat still long enough. He’d even caught her manipulating him a few times. 

****

Illumi ignored it for the most part. His mother didn’t know how strong he’d become and how little her power held sway over him anymore. Since she wasn’t aware of it and her goals currently aligned with his, Illumi patiently allowed her to coddle him. 

****

The one thing he was not alright with was allowing Hisoka to disappear, out into the wild, mere days before their wedding. His parents didn’t seem to realize that it was better to have Hisoka nearby where he could be closely monitored. Or kissed. Or better yet, fucked until he couldn’t cause trouble. 

****

The butler staff very graciously ignored how short Illumi’s temper had become since his mother took over, and very respectfully gave him and his needles a wide berth as he contemplated what Hisoka was up to without his supervision. 

****

It wasn’t even 6:00 a.m., when Illumi was fully dressed in his white tuxedo, rosebud already in place, sitting straight backed in his guest suite of the palace, hands patiently on his knees. Since Hisoka had been on the loose for one hundred, sixty eight hours, the suit was tactfully lined with needles. 

****

He had ten hours before the ceremony started, but he had waited for marks longer than this. Ten more hours. 

****

6:01 a.m.

****

* * *

****

Machi arrived at quarter til two, dressed in a silky, black pantsuit, accented with a feminine red necktie. Nobunaga was dressed similarly, as her plus-one, and he melted into the crowd of mob bosses and princes gathered near the doors. He moved deliberately, marking where the Zoldyck security had nestled in. 

****

Shizuku and her date, Feitan, had arrived three hours earlier, and were responsible for the upper floors. Bonolenov had the main ballroom where the ceremony would take place. Franklin’s team had the roof, and Phinks’, the basement, both staying out of En range. They would move in on Chrollo’s signal. Kalluto and Haku were responsible for the actual theft; they would get the goods from under the careful eyes of the butlers. 

****

Machi followed the butler who led her to where Hisoka’s side was supposed to gather, and did a quick survey of the lavish rooms, but found them empty. How utterly unsurprising. They all had orders to find the clown as swiftly as possible, and to keep eyes on him until the job started. But first she had to find him. Clearly, he was not going to make this easy.

****

She ducked back out into the main entryway, but halted when she saw Zeno Zoldyck smirk at her from between several dozen groups of bodyguards. Damn. She went back into the suite. No fights until it was time. 

****

The door hadn’t even latched shut behind her when it burst open again. Machi’s first thought was that this had to be Hisoka, because who else would have an aura so damn irritating? 

****

Pariston Hill beamed widely at her. She sniffed and turned her head. 

****

Annoying indeed. 

****

But not her target. 

****

* * *

****

Kurapika and Leorio arrived at 1:57 p.m. Leorio had changed his blue suit for a soft brown one, with a deep red shirt. (He said it was to match Kurapika’s eyes.) Kurapika hadn’t bothered to dress up. It was  _ Hisoka’s _ wedding and he would not humor the clown if he didn’t have to. 

****

Quite correctly, however, Kikyo had anticipated trouble with Hisoka’s groomsmen.

****

Upon entering the premise, Kurapika was promptly seized by four butlers and dragged to a side room where he could be forced to change into the proper black tux and red tie all Hisoka’s groomsmen were required to wear. Leorio stood outside the door, watching the gathered aristocracy posture. The two Zodiacs were already tense as guitar strings, and being manhandled into looking good for Hisoka did not improve their moods. 

****

Kurapika’s plan was simple: chain the first Spider he found, drag them outside to fight, then come back for the next one. If he ran into Gon along the way, he’d have Leorio get him out, and then keep going. (Deep down he knew that wasn’t how he’d handle things, if push came to shove; if they found Gon, he would alter his plan mid-shindig. But he was mentally preparing to encounter the Spiders first.)

****

The only Spiders who were not immediate targets, were the new ones. Kalluto hadn’t been part of his clan’s massacre, and he was Killua’s brother. As long as he didn’t fight to help the others, Kurapika would leave him be. The same went for the new other members; Shizuku and anyone below her in seniority would be allowed to live for today. Kurapika would deal with them tomorrow, as a Blacklist Hunter rather than as his people’s avenger. 

****

Based on his well-cultivated sources in the underground, he calculated he only had seven targets left from the original thirteen. 

****

The only slight hesitation was Machi. She had helped them save Killua. And she had probably saved his own life at some point during the wraith battle. But she was still evil. He had let her go once. He wouldn't do it twice. 

****

Leorio’s plan was also simple, in theory. Keep Kurapika out of trouble. They were here to find Gon, but frankly, Killua had the best shot at that. He’d find the kid if he could, but mostly he’d keep Kurapika from doing anything stupid. Ever since Kurapika had told them the Spider was going to be there, Leorio had been anxious. At least the Kurta had given them some warning this time. Not that he was kind enough to share  _ how _ he got this information. 

****

As a doctor, Leorio had decided a long time ago that Kurapika’s obsession with revenge was ridiculously unhealthy. Not that the Spiders didn't deserve to be punished for their crimes, but Leorio was quite certain that, even if Kurapika exacted retribution on them all, it wouldn’t bring him peace. 

****

Leorio was going to keep Kurapika alive today, even if he had to gag the Kurta and throw him over his shoulder as he stormed out. Currently, he merely stood guard in front of Kurapika’s changing room, keeping a sharp eye out. 

****

* * *

****

Killua arrived at the palace five minutes late, just to spite his mother’s instructions. Technically he had arrived twelve hours too early, to settle in to watch for Gon’s arrival after having finished another twelve hour shift, futilely sweeping Luin and its outskirts. But, it was five minutes after two, that he walked through the front door. 

****

Kikyo had promptly tried to seize her middle child, but he had let his lightning speak for him. That didn’t stop her from flittering and twittering around him incessantly. He hadn’t known until today, but he was taller than her now. 

****

The wedding was set to start at 4:00 p.m.; most guests had all arrived early, either to not insult the Zoldycks, or to look friendly with the Zoldycks, or to do business with the Zoldycks. And to also intimidate each other by their association with the Zoldycks. The rules of the gathering were much the same as those of the annual underground auction. Only instead of no weapons, the rule was no pictures. No recordings. There was a very nice pile of seized electronics near the coat check. 

****

Kikyo dragged Killua into Illumi’s groomsmen’s suite, just as the butler staff removed the eighth bomb threat from the premises. Killua was trying not to kill his mother from the get go. He had two hours to find Gon and get out. 

****

He planned to ditch her as soon as she left to scold a butler for a slightly wilted flower arrangement, but stopped dead when he saw Kalluto and his plus-one. 

****

_ What the hell? _

****

Haku briefly met Killua’s eyes, and immediately looked away. Killua continued to stare at his former lover for several good long moments. Killua’s stare and Haku’s clenched jaw both screamed the same thing.  _ What are you doing here? _

****

Kalluto raised his eyebrows, but didn’t bring attention to the awkwardness. Instead, he walked forward to hug Killua around the middle, not tall enough to block his brother's eyeline. When Killua showed no response, Kalluto tried a new tactic. Go back and elbow Haku sharply in the ribs. That shook Haku out of it, and the two of them moved deeper into the chain of rooms. 

****

Killua was left alone, trying very hard not to make assumptions. Why would  _ Haku _ be here? And with  _ Kalluto _ ? Killua felt his surprise melt into unfair jealousy and hurt that bubbled distractingly. 

****

_ Focus. _ Focus on finding Gon. 

****

Kikyo had been summoned to deal with a political dispute between two rival families and no one had told Illumi that Killua was here yet, so Killua used this brief moment to duck out. 

****

He needed to search the palace, and quickly. 

****

Killua took off through the foyer, briefly spying his grandfather grinning at him. He momentarily considered using En to find Gon, but that would put everyone else in the vicinity on high alert, and probably cause them to activate their own En. His grandfather was already strategically positioned, and he could feel his father in the main ballroom. 

****

Instead he activated his Godspeed, circling the first floor in seconds and proceeding upwards, checking and rechecking every room, breezing in and out before the occupants could even register what had flown through the door. Except those with family members or particularly ornery butlers.

****

Nothing. 

****

* * *

****

Alluka walked in wearing a blonde wig and green contacts. Killua had put her on an airship back to Bisky, as he caught his own flight to Luin. Alluka had obediently boarded and waved goodbye to her brother, making him promise to find Gon. 

****

Arriving in Ikana (a city three hours west of Riza, because Bisky was still after that pirate loot), Alluka marched off her first airship and turned the corner to board her next one. To Luin. 

****

Her parents and Illumi had agreed she was off limits for 48 hours, so she was not sitting this one out. Yes, they could probably twist that to their advantage, but she didn’t care. It was time her brother stopped treating her like a baby sister, and more like an equal. Not that she thought she could win in a fight with any of her family members, but she had other skills. 

****

She kept her aura toned down as much as she could without actually going into Zetsu, knowing that her family hadn’t ever actually felt  _ Alluka’s  _ aura. Nanika was keeping herself buried as deep as possible in Alluka’s mind. 

****

Canary met her at the front and winked. Without an invitation and without revealing who she was, Alluka had had to get creative with her entrance. As a consequence of having recently found herself in a position of not knowing how to contact anyone, she had taken to memorizing the important phone numbers. After Killua had called the butler’s office, Alluka had quickly copied the ten digits into her memory and then into her new phone. 

****

“Killua’s already here,” Canary commented, below her breath. “He snuck out of Illumi’s party’s rooms five minutes ago.”

****

Alluka had told Canary that she wanted to come to her brother’s wedding, to support Killua. Canary was suspicious, but given Alluka and Killua’s history with the family, this wasn’t all that unreasonable. She didn’t know they were covertly searching for one of Silva’s marks. 

****

“Thanks, Canary,” Alluka whispered back. She gently sensed around a bit trying to see if Killua was near. He wasn’t close enough for her to detect, but she did catch Leorio, one hallway over. “Is it okay if I look around for a bit?”

****

“We need to get you changed. Hisoka’s side is wearing black on black on red. There’s a room over there,” Canary said, pointing to the alcove Leorio was behind. 

****

“Please?” Alluka wheedled, “Just for a quick bit?”

****

Canary sighed and nodded. “Four minutes.”

****

Alluka smiled and ducked into the crowd. She should search where Killua hadn’t already. He would be checking the rest of the palace, but he wouldn’t want to go close to Silva yet. Alluka resolutely marched into the grand ballroom. 

****

* * *

****

Kite walked up the long marble staircase, cursing her mentor. 

****

There was no reason she should be here right now. 

Kite had been deep in the jungle, tracking a hybrid lethifold, until eight hours ago when she’d surfaced in a little podunk town and found the, for lack of a better word, taunt. 

****

Someone had kindly left a ‘Wanted’ poster pinned to the town’s notice board. The picture showed a young man, with long, white hair, thin in the extreme, and eyes shadowed by a robin egg blue cap. The caption below had the delivery instructions for the bounty. And below all that, there had been a small glyph, that only meant something to her. Ging.

****

Had Kite been in civilization prior to that, she would have heard the rumors circulating about the place where he was sending her. And she would have told him he was insane and to go boil his head. Politely.

****

Now, she was walking up towards the social event of the decade, completely under dressed. She had her usual black turtleneck and pants, so at least it looked like she belonged in assassins’ company. She had no invitation, and she anticipated she would be turned away at the door. 

****

“Miss Kite?” one of the tall doormen, in a perfectly tailored suit, addressed her.

****

She paused, not answering. 

****

“Your date informed us you would be arriving separately,” the robust, older woman informed her. “Please follow me.”

****

_ Date? _

****

Kite followed her silently into the grandiose foyer. She walked in, taking in the entirety of her surroundings. This was exactly why she spent her life in the wilderness. This kind jungle was so, very loud.

****

There were several strong auras in very close proximity. The strongest being the short, white-haired man in the exact center of the hall. Kite pursed her lips and moved forward. She glanced to her left as she caught the faint smell of fresh lightning from the left corridor. Killua must be here.

****

* * *

****

2:36 p.m. 

****

Illumi’s door swung open softly. The leader of the Genei Ryodan stepped into the room, dressed in a smooth, black tuxedo, with crimson tie, precisely like the rest of Hisoka’s groomsmen. He just wore it better. His hair was dishevelled prettily, but he did not wear his customary bandage to hide the blue tattoo. 

****

Chrollo walked unhurriedly through the sitting room to the bedroom where the assassin waited

****

Illumi had been aware of the thief’s presence since he’d entered the palace and was little surprised to see him here now. He’d expected it from the moment Chrollo’s aura had started climbing the staircase. 

****

Illumi was already standing, preparing to go meet Killua after feeling him breeze by. He paused now, more from respectful caution than polite civility. 

****

The thief continued until he was eye to eye with the assassin, barely a handsbreadth between their chests. The Spider paused for a moment, before he reached forward, without speaking, to gently comb through Illumi’s long, black hair, caressing his face as he did. Illumi didn’t react; the Spider had shown no intent to harm him, so he waited patiently for Chrollo to speak first. 

****

Chrollo didn’t humor him. Staring into the deep, soulless eyes before him, he held Illumi’s gaze as he leaned in to kiss the assassin. 

****

Illumi was surprised, but showed no emotion, as Chrollo pulled his neck closer and kissed him deeper. It felt different from kissing Hisoka, probably because in those moments, Illumi kissed back. Chrollo tasted different too, almost as sweet: if Hisoka’s kiss were candy, Chrollo’s were honey. 

****

Chrollo held him for a minute longer, tracing his thumb over Illumi’s lips. 

****

“You were unwise to say yes to him,” Chrollo stated, continuing to cup the assassin’s neck. 

****

Illumi blinked and tilted his head. “I do not care if you approve of my choice. Did you need something else?”

****

Chrollo let his gaze travel over Illumi’s face, coal eyes revealing nothing. 

****

“Tell me, when did you start sleeping together?”

****

Illumi thought for a moment, putting a finger to his lips. Mostly to keep Chrollo from kissing him again. “Some time ago. Before the chairman’s death.”

****

“I see,” Chrollo said, thoughtfully, “Did he tell you why I haven’t killed him again?” 

****

Illumi didn’t answer, and Chrollo took that as a yes, brushing his hands over Illumi’s suit, smoothing the soft fabric, settling his grip at Illumi’s trim waist.

****

“And, what would you say, if I were to ask you to leave here with me now?”

****

Illumi did not change expression, but he did tilt his head the other direction. 

****

“I would tell you no. You have asked me to join the Spiders before. I will tell you again that I am an assassin, not a thief.”

****

“And if I were to tell you Hisoka would be dead within the hour?”

****

Illumi’s bloodlust surged. Chrollo smiled.

****

“Think about it.” He slipped his fingers back through Illumi’s hair, bring a silky lock up to his lips to kiss gently. Illumi held perfectly still, his superb training preventing him from doing anything rash. 

****

Chrollo let the soft strands slip through his fingers and disappeared towards the balcony. No sooner had he jumped from the marble railing, did the hallway door fly open, with a contingent of butler's swarming to see what had made Illumi so murderous.

****

Illumi swept from the room without so much as glancing at them. He knew he should not have let Hisoka invite the Spiders. 

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to throw Illumi, Kikyo, Silva, Zeno, Kalluto, Killua, Alluka, Haku, Chrollo, Feitan, Shizuku, Machi, Nobunaga, Phinks, Franklin, Bonolenov, -Pakunoda replacement- , -Uvogin replacement-, -Kortopi replacement- , Canary, Kurapika, Leorio, Pariston Hill, and Kite all together in the same place at the same time. With an army of butlers and rich folks as backdrop. 
> 
> No sightings of Gon or Hisoka (or GIng) right now, but...
> 
> Kite's female here and all pronouns are feminine for her. She was hunting a lethifold because those things sound awsome (see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them).
> 
> Oh yeah, and Chrollo be kissing Hisoka's future husband. That can't end well. Perhaps in an alternate universe, I'll write Illumi and Chrollo together to find true love. Of course there's some undertones of Hisokuro here if you squint, so I might have to make a third AU for that...
> 
> Please let me know how you feel about this! If you have strong opinions about anything that might happen or expect -certain- outcomes of -certain- things to occur, now is the time to say it. Cuz stuff's about to go wild here, people!
> 
> Thank you all for reading. It's getting close to the end. The comments and kudos are keeping me going!


	15. Thieves and Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo loves Illumi too much to kill him himself. And there's that other stuff happening.

Illumi’s bloodlust was the signal. In response to Chrollo’s threat, three things happened in close sequence. 

****

First, the Spiders made their move.

****

Second, all Zoldycks with a Y-chromosome responded accordingly.

****

Third, Kikyo looked up from the flower arrangement to see Gon.

****

* * *

****

Illumi dodged the Ryu-sharpened claw Feitan threw at his neck, as he exited the room. The Spider was quick enough to catch a few strands of Illumi’s loose hair, but Illumi was fast too. He countered with a swift knee to the chest, that forced Feitan back a step. 

****

The two met each other’s eyes; each with tiny, murderous smiles curving the corners of their lips. Illumi needed someone to kill, and Feitan needed a challenge.

****

Game on. 

****

The two men shot down the hallway, alternating aggressor and defender, leaving the backtracking butlers in the dust.

****

Chrollo had given a conditional order: Illumi was not to be killed unless Hisoka was present to witness. Illumi’s life was valuable enough to him that the thief would not let it go to waste unproductively. The reverse was not true; Hisoka was free for the taking. As were the invaluable gifts. It was a multi-purpose operation. 

****

But that meant, there was a very much alive and very much livid Illumi for the Spider’s legs to contend with. 

****

It made an excellent opportunity for Feitan to play with an equal. 

****

In abstract pursuance of the objective of  _ not killing Illumi _ , it was rather poor planning to have  _ Feitan  _ take the front line; since, should he fail in a single defensive maneuver, he would obliterate the entire wing of the palace with his loss of control in response to the kind of damage Illumi dealt. 

****

Though upon closer inspection, if the secondary goal was _ to not die at the eldest Zoldyck child’s hands _ , only Feitan or Chrollo himself could be swift enough. And Chrollo’s interest in Illumi did not run towards battle. 

****

So Feitan attacked, not even having to restrain himself, since killing Illumi was not so easy. 

****

When it became clear that Illumi could also take a head off with his bare hands, Feitan drew his sword. Illumi twisted and spun, now keeping a healthy distance between him and his attacker. His pins replaced his claws and Feitan wasted more than a few swings simply knocking the sharp bits of metal away. 

****

Shizuku was supposed to on hand to help Feitan contain Illumi, but she had the unfortunate luck of being on the wrong side of the four butlers who had emerged just after Illumi. She engaged all of them at once, none of them individually being close to her combative equal, but they were coordinated enough to force her to retreat several steps. 

****

She quickly lost sight of the assassin and Spider, as they disappeared round the corner in under half a second, so she changed tactics to deal with the four butlers in front and the three that had just arrived behind her. 

****

* * *

****

Killua was on the top floor searching for Gon when he heard the crash of shattering stone down the corridor. The noise was in direct obstruction of his path back downstairs to sweep again, so he pressed forward, not caring too much about what lay in the way. 

****

The Phantom Troupe should have been higher on his list of expectations. 

****

He skidded around the corner, only to be forced to roll backwards the around the bend again, as heavy machine gun fire blew past his hair. Killua held himself against the wall, 

****

His eyes narrowed. He did not have time for this.

****

From the brief glimpse down the corridor, Killua had recognized the big guy from that one time in Yorkshin. The thin woman behind him was unfamiliar, but he supposed the Troupe would have rebuilt itself some over the years. 

****

The giant ceased fire for a minute as the kid disappeared back around the corner. That wasn’t the direction Franklin needed to go, nor was their target white-haired. However, he recognized the familiar coloring and skill of a Zoldyck. 

****

It would be foolish to leave their backs exposed to an assassin. 

****

The fire resumed as Killua poked his head around to mark the targets’ positions; the two Spiders walked backwards down the hallway, putting some distance between themselves and Killua. The fire cut off again as they turned the far corner, and Killua, with another brief glance to make sure the coast was clear, followed.

****

Halfway down the hall, the Spiders sprung their trap. Franklin reappeared to fire his endless, powerfully fast Nen bullets at the now exposed Killua. The other woman showed herself to also be an emitter, just of poisonous ooze. She had trailed her fingers along the walls as they retreated, allowing for streaks of the volatile substance to evaporate into the air forming a thick cloud of noxious gas. 

****

Killua laughed.

****

His Godspeed gave him the ability to leap between the walls, near to the ceiling, where the bullets were thinnest and the agility to avoid those in that chanced to pass through that space. The gas was essentially arsine with a few contaminants mixed in; none of which were in the <1% of all known poisons a Zoldyck could be affected by. 

****

Passing by their defense easily, Killua smirked to himself. He remembered a time when he was terrified of these people (a terror compounded by Illumi’s needle, but still sheer, honest terror). He gave pause above their heads and prepared a Thunderbolt. The two barely had time to look up before the lightning crashed down on them. 

****

The Spiders were seriously dazed, the woman more so than the giant, but might have been able to recover the advantage, had Killua been willing to spend the time to actually fight. Instead, he used their momentary (literal) shock to fly down the hallway to the grand staircase. 

****

At the curve in the road, Killua passed a fleet of butlers charging up the steps, responding to the invasion. 

****

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about his back.

****

* * *

****

Zeno had noticed Chrollo’s aura as soon as Illumi had. When he felt the presence converge on his grandson’s location, he was already tensing, aged instinct telling him to be ready. He recognized the subtle shift in tension when Chrollo laid hands on Illumi, and he caught that brief silence before the storm. 

****

Focused on the nexus of the problem, Zeno knew exactly when to throw his En outward: the same instant Illumi threw forth his killing intent. 

****

He immediately found the two Spiders on the roof and two more on the same floor as Illumi. He passed over the five on the ground with him. (He harrumphed, when he felt the surprise in Kalluto; the youngest Zoldyck clearly hadn’t known about this part of the plan - nor did his date it seemed). And Zeno just briefly felt the disappearing presence of Chrollo Lucilfer. 

****

The numbers didn’t add up. 

****

Three spiders were unaccounted for. 

****

Moving on sheer hunch, Zeno launched his dragon to carry him towards the center courtyard of the palace. There had been an early concern about the underground river feeding the fountains and the extra security measures that would need to be taken for it. If he were young enough to crash this party, that’s where he’d come in. 

****

* * *

****

Kalluto was annoyed. Yes, he was surprised that Danchou had done something to make Illumi want to kill every living soul in the building, but he had known this was going to be chaos from the start. At least Haku was rolling with it. 

****

They were still in the groomsmen’s quarters. Now quite alone. Sounds of imminent violence  were seeping in from the public paces, as general surprise turned to confusion turned to panic. The original plan had been for them to sneak into the back room where wedding gifts were being stored, to comb through for the real treasures. Not that anyone would ever dare give the Zoldycks mediocre registry crap. 

****

A loud crash from above rocked the chandelier.

****

“There a standard emergency procedure we should be enacting right about now?” Haku asked, his En picking up the fierce battle between Illumi and Feitan two floors up. 

****

“No idea,” Kalluto responded, similarly focused, “This has never happened before.”

****

“Fantastic.” Haku moved towards the door but paused halfway, turning. He’d just realized what an awkward position Kalluto was in right now. “You shouldn’t fight.”

****

“What?” Kalluto asked, surprised. 

****

“You shouldn’t fight. Don’t take a side in this,” Haku warned, “Whichever side you took, the other one would kill you after.”

****

Kalluto had moved so he was even with Haku, planning on doing exactly what his partner was advising him not to. If came to it, he would take his family’s side, and Chrollo knew that.

****

“Seriously, don’t,” Haku repeated, “We do the job and we get out.”

****

Kalluto was pissed, more from combined concern for his family and crew than Haku overstepping himself. In his anger, he pressed the one button he knew would work. “And what about Killua?”

****

He had the satisfaction of seeing Haku’s cool calm fracture.

****

Haku grit his teeth. “We do the job. We see Killua, we help him. Nothing else.”

****

They darted out of the room together. Stealth was completely unnecessary at this point, as almost everyone in the main foyer was stampeding in one direction or another. Every enclave seemed to have a different plan for escape, and they all conflicted with each other. That a full dragon had just flown through the far door didn’t help matters (not that everyone had seen it, but enough had).

****

Haku caught Kalluto’s wrist and pulled them towards their goal, pushing at the heavy jewelry on the people around them to clear a path. 

****

They reached the gift repository, and dove through the door frame as the marble walls of the previous room shattered with the force of what could only have been a Nen attack. 

****

“Did Chrollo at least tell you what was top priority here?” Haku coughed from the ground. 

****

He looked up to see Kalluto in a defensive stance in front of him, with a half dozen butlers preparing to kill the one Spider who wasn’t also a Zoldyck in the room.

****

“Move aside, Master Kalluto,” one of the butlers instructed, “The Phantom Troupe is attacking; as a member, that man is designated an enemy. We will deal with him, and we must respectfully hold you here until your father issues further instructions.”

****

“Stand down,” Kalluto snapped back, “We aren’t the ones attacking you.”

****

“I apologize, Master Kalluto,” the same butler interrupted, “But we cannot allow members of the Troupe to go free; we are authorized to terminate any threat to this wedding and to the family. If you force us, we will restrain you.” 

****

Haku felt Kalluto coil. “Stand down,” the Zoldyck hissed. 

****

At this point, it should be noted that the Zoldyck butler uniform for the day differed very little from the standard one. The coattails were perhaps a bit longer, the deep purple exchanged for black, but the single most important detail was the usual, tasteful ruby brooch, set in silver, just below the throat. 

****

Haku pushed on the metal. All six butlers found themselves slammed against the wall by their neckties. Kalluto growled and moved to knock them unconscious while Haku picked himself up off the floor. 

****

Kalluto glanced back. “I had it under control.”

****

“I believe you.”

****

* * *

****

Kurapika tumbled out the door, nearly tackling Leorio, when he felt Illumi’s anger. 

****

“What’s happening?” he demanded.

****

“Dunno,” Leorio responded, “Feels like Illumi…”

****

He was cut off as a loud boom sounded from the ground floor. 

****

“That came from the grand ballroom,” Kurapika said, running back to the foyer. 

****

Leorio followed, and the two men skidded into the entryway to find the indiscernible mayhem. It was impossible to track who belonged to which group anymore as people scattered backwards towards the exit. 

****

Kurapika and Leorio pushed forward, fighting the swirling mass of bodies. Kurapika stopped dead when he saw Machi emerge from the door on the right. He started forward but halted when he felt Leorio grab his arm. 

****

He looked back ready to punch Leorio in the face. But Leorio hadn’t stopped him because he didn’t want Kurapika attacking the Spider. Leorio had grabbed him because he’d seen Gon. 

****

Gon, ignoring all the madness, was standing calmly next to the mother of the groom, looking for all the world like he’d just come to ask her opinion on the weather.  _ Curses _ , Kurapika thought. He and Leorio both made to move to  _ get Gon away from her _ . 

****

“Chain User!”

****

Kurapika spun. A samurai dressed as a wedding guest stood behind him, already in fight stance, hand on his sword. Kurapika recognized him from the reports. A Spider.

****

“We have unfinished business,” said the Spider. 

****

“Leorio, get Gon,” Kurapika instructed, sinking into his own crouch, “I’ll deal with this.”

****

“Oh fuck that!” Leorio yelled, “We don’t have time for this.”

****

He reached back, preparing to punch the back of Nobunaga’s head and put a stop to this before either Gon or Kurapika got himself killed. 

****

“Behind you!” Kurapika yelled, lashed out to stop Machi from striking Leorio from behind. His attack was wide, trying to force both Spiders back and protect Leorio. His chains swung out, succeeding in his goal, but also taking good chunks of the marble pillars and walls with them. 

****

“Nobunaga, he isn’t our concern right now!” Machi yelled through the rubble. 

****

Nobunaga had sprung backwards, sliding to a halt between the large, open double doors of the palace. “I don’t care. He’s mine,” he screamed back, “Do not interfere.”

****

“Damn!” Machi swore, reappearing from across the room. “Fine, I’ll take the doctor.”

****

“The hell you will!” Leorio yelled, diving at Nobunaga. 

****

Kurapika cursed and followed. The two Spiders and the two Zodiacs wove between the fleeing masses trying to get at one another. Nobunaga was not opposed to simply clearing a path with his sword, and Machi was alright tying large sections together to create both capturing nets and hindering walls of bodies. 

****

Kurapika dove and rolled between the people; pushing them out of the way if he could, but not wasting his life trying to save people who had no chance. He lost sight of Leorio as a large retinue of some prince or other pushed between them. 

****

Leorio swung wildly, throwing punches as best he could while continuing to evade the Spiders. He was able to land a single hit on Nobunaga from the far side of the steps, just before Machi encircled him with Nen threads. 

****

“Move and you die,” she threatened. 

****

“Leorio!” Kurapika yelled from several steps below. 

****

“He’s your friend, isn’t he?” Nobunaga asked, landing on the same step and walking towards Machi and the restrained Leorio. “You killed a friend of mine once. You cut out his heart. I will return the favor.”

****

Kurapika leapt upwards, but he was too far.

****

Nobunaga drew his blade and plunged it into Leorio’s chest. 

****

“No!” Kurapika screamed, lashing out with every ounce of force he had. The chains crashed into the steps, missing Leorio, but forcing the Spiders to release him, as the man he loved dropped to the cold steps. 

****

If his hatred for the Spiders had been at all tempered by time and distance, it flared into roaring life with the sight of Leorio falling, with blood staining the brown fabric. 

****

Kurapika launched himself at Nobunaga, chains surrounding them both in every direction. So focused was he on the battle with Leorio’s killer that he forgot there was another Spider to worry about. He didn’t think to find it surprising that Machi didn’t attack as well. 

****

The cacophony of clanking metal grew louder each second, as a steel sword scraped at iron links that drew progressively nearer. Bloody was the battle that both combatants fought for fallen friends. 

****

Nobunaga’s katana eventually found itself coiled in chains that could not be cut. Kurapika’s rage had made the outcome of this fight inevitable. His primary weapon taken, Nobunaga did not last long under the furious onslaught of the last Kurta. 

****

“Uvo,” Nobunaga whispered, at the end. Kurapika’s chains dissolved. 

****

He stumbled backwards from the Spider’s corpse. He raised his eyes and looked back, to see Leorio in Alluka’s arms. 

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the breakdown:
> 
> Feitan v Illumi  
> Shizuku v Butlers  
> Frankin + #9 v Killua  
> Franklin + #9 (post Killua) v Butlers  
> Bonolenov v Silva  
> Phinks + #11 + #Kortopi v Zeno  
> Haku + Kalluto v Wedding Presents  
> Nobunaga v Kurapika  
> Machi v ??? (next chapter)
> 
> Let me know if you have strong preferences on who would win in these match-ups. And there's a lot of characters floating around; if you see anyone acting oddly, call me out on it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. This type of chaos is what I think Hisoka would want at his wedding.


	16. Assassins and Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on.

Alluka saw part of every battle on the ground floor. 

****

She started in the ballroom. She had just made a complete circuit of the beautifully arranged pews, decorated with flowers and ribbons surrounding a grand wedding arches. She privately thought this was exactly the kind of place Hisoka would love to destroy, preferably with blood and gore. 

****

There were not as many people in here as there were in the foyer, but enough to prevent her father from giving the aura-less blonde woman more than a just passing glance. He stood at the end of the aisle, watching the guests like a tiger on the hunt. 

****

Gon wasn’t here.

****

Alluka was passing the back pew, preparing to leave and search elsewhere, when the bloodlust hit. She instantly knew it was Illumi’s.

****

So did Silva. And so did Bonolenov. 

****

The Spider in the room was midway down the pews, facing Silva with his back to Alluka. She was very lucky she had ended so near the exit before Bonolenov and her father attacked. 

****

Alluka dove away as Silva launched a massive energy orb at his opponent, disrupting the eerie whistling that had started a second ago. 

****

The orb collided with the doors, forceful enough to cause them to flutter on their hinges, and Alluka took the first opening she could to scramble back into the foyer. She hit the floor again as  her grandfather flew over her, aboard the Emitted dragon. Another jarring impact hit the doors  behind her: this one caused by the stampede of terrified royals fleeing their first real battle. 

****

She rolled to avoid being trampled and brought herself to a halt at beneath a face she only recognized from pictures. 

****

“Kite?”

****

Kite had to look a second time, to see the black hair poking out beneath the blonde wig. And other brief moment to recognize the girl as Killua’s sister. She had only ever seen the one picture Gon had sent, all those years ago. 

****

“Alluka,” Kite concluded. “Where is Killua?”

****

“Looking for Gon,” Alluka answered, as she pushed herself to her feet. They both had to duck again, immediately, as the walls around them shattered with the impact of chains. 

****

Machi landed a few feet away from their position then darted forward again, and Alluka understood what was happening. 

****

She and Kite crouched on the floor, waiting for the dust to clear just enough to see Kurapika and Leorio, standouts from the panicking crowd, disappearing down the front steps both chasing and being chased by a Spider. 

****

“Kurapika! Leorio!” Alluka shouted, jumping up. “Damn it! We have to help them!”

****

Kite recognized the names from Gon’s stories.  _ Also, wasn’t Leorio the guy who had punched Ging in the face? _ That was reason enough for Kite to follow him out the door. 

****

The two sprinted across the room, ignoring everything else and shoving soft bodies from their path. Kite glanced to the side briefly, noticing Gon standing calmly out of the way. He was focussed entirely on whatever it was he was doing and didn’t appear to care what happened around him, so Kite resumed pursuit of the Zodiacs with Alluka. 

****

Alluka raced to the top step and whipped her head around, searching for her friends. She twisted her neck when she heard Kurapika scream, and then followed his gaze to see the Spider’s sword leaving Leorio’s chest. 

****

Her lips parted with a silent  _ No! _

****

She saw the chains swirl for a second and then retract to leave Leorio standing alone. Alluka dove at him. 

****

She caught him right as his shoulder hit the marble steps. 

****

Nobunaga and Kurapika had begun battle several steps above her. Machi sprung back to land beside her again, aiming to throw a Nen thread around her neck. (She was a Zoldyck, and Zoldycks were fair game right now.) 

****

Machi’s gaze snapped left, startled when the small redhead grabbed her wrist. 

****

“You are leaving, now,” Kite warned. 

****

Alluka barely noticed the two women behind her. Leorio was convulsing in her arms and she didn’t know what to do. 

****

‘Nanika! Help me!’

****

‘’Kay.’

****

The ability to heal was perhaps the most difficult of all the things they could do together. Even with wishes, it was costly and draining. Without wishes... it was not something they’d ever been able to do on their own. Not even scratches.

****

But desperate times. 

****

“They’re enemies of the Spider right now,” Machi was telling Kite behind her, “Don’t be one too.”

****

Kite hurled her away by the arm she’d held. “Get lost, or I will make you leave.”

****

Alluka didn’t follow what happened after that. She was too busy concentrating on keeping Leorio alive. It was harder than Bisky making her hold her Ren for hours on end. Harder than she’d run to save Killua. And it wasn’t anything like the surgery she’d watched Leorio perform on Killua. What she was doing wasn’t even biological.

****

Healing for Alluka and Nanika was like trying to catch a boulder as it rolled down a hill. They had to find a strong grip, then stall it, and then push it back up the hill to a stable ledge. But lives were heavy. Leorio’s life wasn’t so much the physical body beneath her, as a crushing weight she and Nanika grasped at trying to find purchase. 

****

Alluka and Nanika were able to clutch Leorio’s life aura and cling to it, digging their heels in. They could stop him from rolling farther towards death, but it took all their strength. They had nothing left to pull Leorio back up. As, the moments wore on, that strength gave out, little by little, and they slipped. 

****

Nanika was providing most of the raw power, bridging this gap between life and death. She used Alluka as the map back to reality, but it was kept getting harder. She kept losing ground, and Alluka was slowly losing sight of the top of the hill with every inch they slid.

****

They didn’t feel it when Kite and Kurapika came to lift them, Leorio and Alluka together. Nor did they notice being carried and placed carefully into a vehicle, always keeping Alluka’s fingers connected to Leorio’s skin. 

****

Alluka didn’t know it, but she and Nanika had wrapped Leorio in Shu and were literally glowing to anyone awakened to Nen. All they knew, is that after what felt like hours of holding Leorio’s life in stationary limbo, they lost their grip and tumbled down after him. 

****

* * *

****

The rose stem snapped between Kikyo’s fingers. She was going to kill whoever had upset Illumi thusly. Her head snapped up, a murderous smile on her lips.

****

The face in front of her was one of the few things that could have distracted her from charging up the stairs. 

****

Gon Freecss. 

****

Kikyo’s smile turned wicked. Gon didn’t flinch.

****

“You made a fatal mistake coming here,” she nearly sang, “Now I will kill you myself and Killua will be free of you at long last.”

****

Gon blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected that. 

****

“I didn’t come here to find Killua. I came here to ask who Yune was?”

****

Kikyo froze. Her lips parted in surprise. Chaos swirled around them, but they stared each other down without noticing. Her lips barely moved as she asked, almost silently, “Where did you hear that name?”

****

Gon’s eyes narrowed. “I met her.”

****

Kikyo lashed out in pure hatred. Whether for Gon or the name he spoke, she didn’t care. She had several knives concealed in her sleeves and these very quickly found themselves embedded in marble or bodies behind Gon as he dodged. 

****

Gon didn’t launch a counter attack, for as angry as he was at Killua’s family, he truly hadn’t come here planning to fight. But Kikyo wasn’t going to give him that option. 

****

She was fast. Like Illumi. 

****

She chased Gon across and around the entry hall, seeking to get her hands on him. If she could touch his bare skin, it would all be over. 

****

Gon found this scenario to be disturbingly similar to the ball game he’d played with Netero. Except Kikyo was him, and he was the ball. It could have been fun, except for the very real fact that Killua’s mother was desperately trying to murder him. 

****

They were both blind and deaf to the rest of the world, locked in chase as they were. They were confined to the foyer, as deep resonating booms prevented them from pushing into the grand ballroom. And chains whipped across the main entryway, blocking that path. None of the other side corridors had the kind of space Gon needed to dodge so he kept backtracking and twisting to keep Kikyo away. 

****

He intentionally chose not to fight back. Gon knew Killua hated his family and avoided them at all costs, but Gon was not going to take his best friend’s mother from him. He’d just have to wear her down enough so that he could either escape or make her answer his question.

****

Their fight brought them towards the front of the room. Gon spun, preparing to dart back into the heart of the space, when he heard Kurapika scream.  _ Leorio. _ The terror in Kurapika’s voice halted him mid stride, and Kikyo seized his right forearm. 

****

Her visor leered triumphantly as she forced her way into Gon’s mind. It wasn’t instantaneous, but, slowly, Kikyo took control of Gon’s conscious. 

****

She walked them back to where one of her knives was lodged in a stone column.

****

“Take the knife in your hand,” Kikyo instructed, like he was a child picking up a spoon for the first time. 

****

Gon’s free hand reached out to take the blade. He wrenched it easily from the deep cut and held it placidly. Kikyo dug her nails into his forearm; that pesky self-preservation thing was hard to overwrite. 

****

“Now, cut out your heart,” she ordered, victoriously. 

****

Gon raised the knife to shoulder level, and turned it towards himself. His elbow bent as he moved to plunge the dagger into his own chest. 

****

Kikyo jerked back as the dagger shot from his hand and stuck itself to the wall like a magnet. 

****

“Sorry,” a deep voice said behind her, “but I can’t let you kill him.” 

****

Kikyo spun, still gripping Gon’s arm, to see Kalluto’s date standing at the far side of the hall.  _ A Spider. _ She smiled cruelly.

****

“And what concern of it is yours?” she asked, politely. 

****

Kalluto appeared behind Haku, not stepping into the conflict, but neutrally keeping to the shadows. Haku didn’t glance back. 

****

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d like to kill him too. But that jerk saved my life, so yeah.” Haku shrugged. “And Killua would want me to save him.”

****

“It is for Killua’s sake he must die,” Kikyo countered, poisonously sweet.

****

“Still not disagreeing with you, but we can let Killua decide that one” Haku said back, sliding forward a few steps. 

****

Kikyo’s eyes narrowed. Illumi had reported on the relationship between this Spider and Killua. She was quickly reaching the conclusion that he may need to be eliminated as much as Gon. Perhaps more so, if he had hooks in Kalluto as well. 

****

“Gon, dear?” Kikyo asked. “Kill him. Then finish what I asked you to do before.”

****

Haku’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

****

The entry hall was filled again with a game of cat and mouse. Haku was forced backwards as Gon dove at him. He focussed on knocking Gon’s strikes aside as his usual shields of small pieces of metal were useless against Gon’s strength. He didn’t have a plan for getting out of this and he was stuck defending as he tried to think of anything to stop Gon. 

****

KIllua’s best friend was fast though. 

****

Haku barely dodged a right hook and was slammed back into a stone column as Gon’s left hand caught him squarely in the chest. It hurt like hell, but Haku was alive right now because Gon was desperately resisting Kikyo’s instructions and had pulled his strength just enough. 

****

Kikyo shadowed Gon as he closed in on Haku over and over again, occasionally reaching out to touch his skin and maintain control. The fight had a forgone conclusion, it was just a matter of how long Haku could continue to avoid and, when he couldn’t, how many of the solid hits he could take. 

****

Kalluto had stayed by the wall, not knowing what to do. He wasn’t going to fight his mother, but Haku was part of the Spider. Gon didn’t matter so much, other than Kalluto knew he couldn’t win in a direct confrontation. 

****

The fight drew near to where Kalluto skulked, and Haku’s legs were kicked out from under him in a fast swipe from Gon. Haku was down, and Gon reached back for a finishing blow. 

****

It must have been something Silva and Kikyo had inadvertently taught their children, because Kalluto reacted exactly as Illumi had. He didn’t think, he just dove in front of Haku and took the punch. 

****

“No!” Kikyo screamed. 

****

Kalluto slammed into the wall. Gon could hear the crack of his skull, as Kalluto’s head snapped back. It was that sound more than anything else that drove Gon to push the remainder of Kikyo’s control out of his head. Kalluto slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

****

“Kalluto!” Haku lunged backwards from his knees, to curl himself defensively over the youngest Zoldyck, separating him from Gon’s next strike. 

****

It wasn’t coming. 

****

Gon breathed heavily, hands on his knees, recovering his senses. Three deep breaths.

****

“You shouldn’t have forced me to attack them,” he whispered into the ground. 

****

Kikyo was too shocked to react, watching her youngest son beneath Haku’s human shield with worry. She didn’t move as Gon spun and struck her squarely in the face, shattering the visor into tiny, tiny pieces. 

****

She flew backwards, tumbling as she collapsed to the floor, now as unconscious as Kalluto. 

****

There was a brief calm. The two Zoldycks were down, lying still. Haku slid Kalluto’s arm around his shoulders and pulled the little Spider onto his back, always keeping himself between him and Gon. He stood and backed away a few steps, watching Gon warily for any sign of relapse. 

****

Gon stood still, coming to terms with the fact that he’d just knocked two of Killua’s family members unconscious. They were both still breathing. That helped. 

****

The silence was interrupted by the strong pulse of two very electric auras arriving. The grand ballroom doors burst open and Silva walked through. The room behind him was in shambles, perhaps less room and more courtyard from the marked decrease wall coverage. 

****

The arguably greatest assassin in the world’s son walked forward, took in the still form of his wife, and honed in on his target. 

****

And then, the arguably greatest assassin’s son’s heir zipped into the room from the adjacent corridor, and skid into position between his father and his best friend. 

****

* * *

****

Feitan pushed Illumi farther up the stairs. Letting Illumi regroup in the lower floors with another family member, or even the bulk of the butler staff, would have been fatal for the Spider.

****

Illumi didn’t seem to care much where they fought; he couldn’t sense Hisoka anywhere and Killua’s aura was not near any Spiders at the moment. All that mattered then was that he destroy this threat as quickly as possible. 

****

They reached the top floor and Illumi felt the unmistakable vibration of gunfire at his back. He rolled to the side, just as Feitan crested the top of the stairs and had to roll the other way to avoid the same barrage. 

****

“Sorry, Fei,” a deep voice called, “Didn’t see you there.”

****

“Stay out of this,” Feitan hissed, “He’s mine!”

****

Illumi was intrigued. He’d only have to deal with one Spider at a time? Well, that made things easier. 

****

Feitan launched himself back at Illumi, and they battled their way down this new hall. Franklin stood to the side, letting them pass and only blocking the needles Illumi threw as a precaution. The bodies of many butlers and one unknown woman littered the floor. 

****

The corridors were too cramped for Illumi to use his pins effectively, and Feitan had the advantage of a close range weapon. Illumi calculated the odds as he ducked below a swift sweep of the sword and decided he needed more space. 

****

He feinted around the smaller man, and used a brief opening to launch himself through the hole in the roof that the Spiders had entered through. 

****

His jump had power and distance. Now with the high ground and appropriate space, Illumi was able to land a hail of three pins in Feitan as the Spider punched a new hole in the roof to join him.

****

The pins were the same style he’d thrown at Haku a few months ago, coated in a fast-acting paralytic and inscribed with a Nen dampener. 

****

Franklin had followed them up and watched from the sidelines. 

****

Illumi used his advantage to hurl himself at Feitan, crashing into his chest, feet first, sending the Spider careening backwards. Illumi felt the crack of ribs beneath his feet and smiled. 

****

Feitan rolled, dropping his sword, but used the last of his control to grab the pins and rip them out as he tumbled. He skidded to a stop, still partially paralyzed, but no longer dampened. 

****

Illumi used the kickback from his attack to roll out of sword range and come to a halt next to what was usually the proper door for entry to the roof. He put his hand to the ground for balance.

****

“Goushi,” Feitan spat. 

****

Franklin’s eyebrows rose; following had been a mistake. He jumped to the edge of the roof and launched himself off to escape to the ground. Illumi tensed, preparing to spring away as well, but…

****

There was a large influx of Nen, as Feitan lost control of his anger. 

****

Illumi had planned to take cover, but was now distracted. He’d only put his hand down to keep from over balancing, but his fingers had found something sticky. Looking down he saw that he stood on a large chalk X. His left hand was glued to a small black rectangle. 

****

The Texture Surprise faded. 

****

A queen of hearts.

****

“Thank you for that; now, I will return this pain,” Feitan smiled. 

****

Illumi wasn’t paying attention. The card his fingers were on had another strand of Nen, concealed by In, stretching up into the sky.

****

“Pain Packer.”

****

Illumi’s arm was suddenly jerked upward, as the bungee gum contracted, dislocating his shoulder as he was yanked skyward. He felt the heat below him, racing him into the sky. But Feitan’s sun rose slower than Hisoka’s elastic recoiled. 

****

Illumi felt himself passs through a low hanging cloud, and he lost sight of the palace below. He hadn’t anticipated the need to hold his breath, so he gasped for air in the low pressure. Through the murky cloud, he spotted his destination mere seconds before being pulled aboard the small airship. The cargo door shut behind him. 

****

Damn whoever put Hisoka in charge of transportation.

****

Illumi’s lungs pulled in oxygen, allowing him to roll to a crouch, and he looked up. 

****

Hisoka stood, wearing a black tuxedo with red accents, at the end of a short aisle. Behind him, Illumi recognized the chairman, looking decidedly smug. 

****

He stood straight and walked down the aisle to meet Hisoka. He wasn’t sure if it was to marry him or murder him.

****

Illumi spared one quick glance for Cheadle Yorkshire. 

****

She shrugged. “This airship belongs to the Hunters Association. You are both Hunters, and as Chairman, I am licensed to perform weddings aboard this vessel. I’m also doing this to irritate Pariston Hill.”

****

“So,” Hisoka smiled, recapturing Illumi’s attention, “are you ready to get married? I’ll let you kill me after.”

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results so far:
> 
> Feitan v Illumi ---> Draw  
> Shizuku v Butlers ---> currently unknown, but predictable  
> Frankin + #9 v Killua ---> Killua, on account of better priorities  
> Franklin + #9 (post Killua) v Butlers ---> Franklin + #9, though #9 dies cuz Killua's shock did lots of damage  
> Bonolenov v Silva ---> Silva? though Bonolenov's fate isn't dealt with yet  
> Phinks + #11 + #Kortopi v Zeno ---> currently unknown, but predictable  
> Haku + Kalluto v Wedding Presents ---> Haku + Kalluto  
> Nobunaga v Kurapika ---> Kurapika  
> Machi v Kite ---> Kite? though Machi's fate isn't dealt with yet
> 
> And the other stuff:
> 
> Okay, I took some risks with people's powers in this one. Alluka and Nanika's ability to use their power without a wish is a big leap forward from their baseline, where they can't do anything without requests + wish (or Killua + command). But it's been six years and they've been training with Bisky and Killua, and should have a healthy surge of adrenaline right here... So, maybe?
> 
> Kikyo has no defined powers except a visor that may or may not let her keep tabs on the rest of the family and a manipulator classification. The powers I went with are tactile manipulation, similar to Kayla Silverfox (Marvel film). If you've read emanthony's 'The Youngest Child' in this fandom, also very similar to that. 
> 
> Feitan's Mandarin curse is spelled according to the Firefly scripts. 
> 
> For the record, Hisoka planted little cards all over the place just to make sure Illumi would land on one - I think he would have dragged Illumi up by his ankle if he'd stepped on it. He was also watching from the airship as the whole thing went down cuz he just loves seeing the chaos he causes. And Cheadle seemed appropriate as minister here, so what the hell. 
> 
> Again, several big things happening, with lots of characters, so if something seems wrong, go ahead and grouch at me. Thank you all for the awesome comments! Those be my motivation!


	17. Shindig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the normal way to reunite with your best friend, but these guys aren't normal.

It was like someone had thrown a lit match into a room full of leaky oil barrels. The flame was rushing up the stream to the source, and no one thought to leave an extinguisher in the nearby. After so much mayhem, it was deafeningly silent as the now empty palace waited to explode.  

****

Gon was unperturbed by the imminent detonation sequence. He glared at Silva. 

****

“I came here to ask you what this is,” Gon said, coldly. 

****

Killua had his back to the Hunter, but his eyes flicked sideways as he caught the motion of Gon tossing something at Silva. It was a delicate silver chain, corroded with blood flecks, upon which gleamed and intricate amulet, also silver. There was a large, shattered purple jewel in the center, that upset the filtered sunlight as it twirled. Killua watched it disappear into his father’s large hand.

****

Silva stared down at the trinket for a long minute. 

****

Killua continued to hold his position, arms outstretched aggressively in a protective stance in front of his friend. 

****

“What is it?” Gon demanded again. Killua heard the accusation in his voice. 

****

Silva didn’t look up. “It is a necklace I gave to the woman I was supposed to marry. So it was her, then?”

****

“Yeah,” Gon growled, “That was the focus of her power.”

****

Killua was lost. 

****

Silva stared for a minute longer, then pocketed the amulet.

****

“Thank you for what you have done to return this to me. However, it does not alter the fact that I have been hired to kill you,” Silva’s eyes flicked to his son, “Killua, stand aside.”

****

Killua stiffened; this was where he’d expected the conversation to start. 

****

“No chance,” he spat back, letting his skin crackle with aura. 

****

Haku watched from the side, with the unconscious Kalluto on his back, horrified. He knew why Killua was here now. Silva had a job to kill Gon, and Killua trying to stop it. It wasn’t likely Killua was going to walk out of here alive, and even if he did, he wouldn’t survive losing Gon like that. Haku was about to watch Killua die.

****

“Killua, walk away. Or I will make you move.”

****

Killua crouched a little lower. “Like I said, no chance.”

****

“Killua,” Gon said calmly, putting his hand on Killua’s shoulder, ignoring the sharp shocks. Killua jumped just a little bit. “It’s okay, you don’t have to do this.”

****

“Don’t start!” Killua snapped back. “I’m not letting him or anyone else kill you, so just shut up and deal with it!”

****

There it was. They first words they’d said to each other in person in six years. 

****

There was movement from the ballroom. Silva looked over his shoulder as Zeno emerged from the destruction. The old Zoldyck glanced around, taking in the unmoving body of his daughter, the Spider with his grandson on his back, and the stand off of the other three. 

****

Killua’s stomach dropped. They’d had a chance, albeit a slim one, of getting away from just his father. Now, it was impossible. He grit his teeth; he was  _ going _ to get Gon out of here. 

****

“Old man,” Silva greeted, “We appear to have a slight complication with the job.”

****

“You don’t say,” Zeno grumbled. He folded his hands behind his back and looked at Killua. “Hmph. I expected better from you Kil. You know the rules.”

****

Killua’s first instinct was to snarl at his grandfather, but he registered that withering look that only wise old men can give.  _ You missed something obvious, stupid. _

****

With reinforcements arrived, Silva refocused on Gon, approaching slowly.

****

Haku wanted to be torn, he really did. He wanted to want to consider leaving Killua to deal with this family problem on his own and to flee with Kalluto on his back. 

****

But he wasn’t torn and he wasn’t leaving Killua to die. He racked his brain trying to find anyway to get Killua out alive (with Gon, since it was painfully obvious Killua was not leaving him behind). 

****

Kalluto stirred just a bit; at least he wasn’t dead. That would have been awkward. Of course it was very likely they'd all be dead in a second anyway. Silva and Zeno were not bluffing. 

****

Haku swallowed; this was a terrible idea.

****

Killua mind was working overtime, trying to figure out whatever it was his grandfather meant, while simultaneously preparing for the attack he knew was about to come. His father’s steps were about to get a lot faster. _What did he miss?_ _Some rule he’d forgotten?_

****

He was free to kill his father if he could; this wasn’t an internal mission. His father was also just as free to kill him, since he was standing in the way of a legitimate job. 

****

Gon still had a hand on Killua’s shoulder, and was preparing to grab his shirt and yank him out of the way. It would cost him a second, but at least it would keep Killua safe. 

****

“Killua,” Haku said, slowly, the voice of a man about to say something insane, “You can’t kill family members.”

****

Killua didn't listen to him, still crackling with lightning, baring his teeth as Silva inched closer. Gon heard though, and caught Haku’s odd tone. _Wha- oh. Oh, fuck no_. He shot a nasty glare at the Spider with a sharp shake of his head. If Gon had wanted Haku to shut up, this was the wrong move, because, if Haku had to say this, he was at least going to enjoy spiting Gon while doing so. 

****

“Killua! Zoldyck’s don’t kill each other!”

****

“Shut up Haku!” Gon growled, “Not like this.”

****

“I ain’t exactly thrilled about it,” Haku snapped back, “But you got a better idea for keeping the five of us from ripping each other apart?”

****

“No!” Gon shouted, refuting whatever Haku was suggesting, not the better idea part. 

****

Killua was sufficiently distracted that, had his father attacked then, he wouldn’t have been able to block it. Fortunately, Silva was curious enough to halt his approach, though he was more interested in a possible outcome where he didn’t have to kill his son, than one where Gon and the Spider lived. 

****

Zeno just watched the younger men bicker, waiting for Killua to figure it out. Killua realized he’d let his guard slip just a touch and quickly recovered his focus. 

****

“You idiots wanna either explain or shut the hell up!” Killua snapped, “Kinda in the middle of a family meeting right now.”

****

Silva’s aura flared dangerously. Haku glared at Gon, indicating there was a clear timer on this bomb and it didn’t have much left. 

****

“Haku’s suggesting that we get married,” Gon said, quietly, “So I’d be considered a Zoldyck and the hit would be void. But that is not a good reason to get married.”

****

Zeno smirked.

****

Killua’s mind was so locked on his father’s movements, that he didn’t fully internalize what Gon had just said and responded flippantly.

****

“Well why not?” voice dripping sarcasm. 

****

Haku cringed. He felt small, but strong arms squeeze tightly around him. It helped, but not much. 

****

Slowly, Killua processed the conversation. And what he’d just said.  _ Oh fuck. _

****

A long silence. 

****

“An interesting point,” Silva noted. He considered his son for moment, trying to gauge how serious Killua was about stopping them from assassinating his friend. He was clearly willing to die trying. Must be a good friend. He sighed internally. 

****

“Also, not without precedence. Though Killua, if you choose to do this, I recommend you do so before your mother regains consciousness.”

****

“Killua, no,” Gon repeated. “We’re not getting married because you’re family is going to try to kill me otherwise.”

****

“Doesn’t look to be much other choice,” Haku said, the words tasting like bile, “If you don’t, Killua will fight to protect you, and somebody will get killed.”

****

He didn’t have to say one of those somebodies might be Killua. Nor that if Killua got hurt protecting Gon, it wouldn’t just be Zoldycks the Hunter would have to worry about. 

****

“Gon,” Killua looked back over his shoulder, but not meeting Gon’s eyes, “We can always get divorced tomorrow.”

****

“That’s not better Killua!” Gon yelled. “You think if we got married I would ever let you go?!”

****

Gon had not lost the ability to embarrass the hell out of him, and Killua’s cheeks flamed red. Right in the middle of stupid, fucking battle. 

****

“Well, I guess that answers that question,” Zeno muttered, “I’ll go get that extra marriage license, since my daughter was thorough enough to make two copies of everything.”

****

Silva relaxed his posture and backed up a step. He wasn’t going to attack in the next second anymore, but he also wasn’t going to let them run. Not until, one way or another, he didn’t have a mark in the room. 

****

“Killua,” Gon tried again, “You don’t have to do this.”

****

Killua still hadn’t looked Gon in the eyes. 

****

“I know,” he whispered. 

****

There was absolutely nothing else he could say without making the whole thing worse, not with Haku and his father both standing there. So he dipped back into his deep pool of sarcasm. 

****

“What? You didn’t complain this much when Bisky wanted to drop rocks on your head.”

****

Zeno was back. He pushed the pen and paper at his grandson and waited. Killua hesitated. His primary concern was getting Gon out of here alive, but he didn’t want to force Gon to do this either. 

****

“Gon, if you don’t want this, I’ll find another way to get us out of here.”

****

“Killua,” Gon said, “just sign it.” 

****

Killua signed his name, then passed it without looking back to Gon. Gon followed suit, and then handed it back to Zeno. The old man raised his eyebrows. They had both signed Freecss-Zoldyck. Close enough. 

****

“We’re leaving,” Haku said. Killua looked at him with panic in his eyes. Haku backed away towards the door, carrying Kalluto. He glanced at Silva. “Kalluto didn’t fight until he was attacked. You good with that?”

****

Silva nodded. “Kalluto was not responsible for this and will not be punished. He handled himself well.”

****

Haku finished backing towards the door, and, with a single, unhappy glance at Killua, launched them out of sight. 

****

“I guess we’re done here,” Silva said. He walked over and leaned down to scoop up Kikyo, propping her against his side. 

****

Canary chose to step into the room from where she’d been unobtrusively watching. 

****

“The Spiders have retreated; three are dead,” she reported, “On our side, butler capacity is at thirty percent. Six of the seven family members who were present are accounted for.”

****

Killua mentally did the math. Seven? Did Maha come?

****

“And Illumi?” Silva asked. 

****

“Missing,” Canary paused, “Tsbone reported he left from the roof… by bungee gum.”

****

Silva closed his eyes in annoyed resignation, and pulled out a phone to send a text. It wasn’t five seconds later that he received a reply. Silva frowned. 

****

“They’re eloping.”

****

Zeno grinned. “Well then, at least you made it to one son’s wedding today.”

****

Silva (and everyone else) glared at his old man and exited the room with his wife in arms, Canary trailing and checking Kikyo’s vitals. Zeno followed still chuckling. He glanced back at his favorite grandson.

****

“Called it eight years ago.”

****

Killua shot a bolt of lightning at him. It hit the wall as Zeno disappeared. There were only two people left in the room.

****

At long last, Killua turned to face Gon. Amber eyes stared back at him. 

****

“Hi,” Gon smiled, and threw his arms around Killua, squeezing tightly. “I missed you,” he whispered. 

****

Killua figured this was as good a place to start as any, and hugged back until he needed air. “I missed you, too.”

****

This was the easy part. The best friends part. The part that always had been and always would be. But neither of them knew what to say about what had just happened. Or what they were now. 

****

Killua deflected, “What was that thing you tossed at my father?” 

****

Gon pulled back from the hugged and stared down (down!) at him.  _ Damn it. Gon was taller. _ Gon frowned.

****

“That monster that attacked you a couple month’s ago? That was what it was using to focus its power. It had the name Yune Zoldyck inscribed on it.”

****

Killua’s eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted in confusion. He didn’t move until Gon explained further. 

****

Gon looked down guiltily, “Um, I told them not to tell you I was there, but…”

****

KIllua cut him off. “I know. Haku told me.” 

****

Gon looked back up and frowned. He shook his head and decided it didn’t matter.

****

“Anyway, after... you were okay, I went back to make sure the thing was really dead. And to make sure there weren’t any others like it. I found that amulet inside it’s corpse. It had a ton of Nen stored up and it was pulling the creature back together. I had to break it to get it to stop. I’ve never seen anything do that before and wasn’t sure if it would fix itself again, so I decided I had to find someone who knows a lot about Nen. I tracked down Ging, since he essentially made Greed Island out of Nen, and asked him if he knew what it was. He told me it was broken but to know for sure, I should ask the Zoldycks.”

****

Killua didn’t know what to say to, well, any of that, so he opted for hiding his face and hugging his friend again. That was okay, right? Gon hugged him back. 

****

“Hey, Killua?” Gon said into his hair, “Are you okay? With this? I mean, us being married? I know it really sucked just now and there wasn’t much choice, but…” He trailed off feeling Killua stiffen in the embrace. 

****

Killua didn’t look up. He didn’t know how he felt and had just as much trouble articulating it. “I don’t know…but…if I really…didn’t want to…I would have fought them…and...”  _ we both would have died... _

****

In reality, Killua was very much  _ not _ okay with this. Theoretically, he had wanted this, wanted Gon’s arms around him and maybe even wanted the married part…but  _ eventually _ . It was too fast. There was so much they needed to do and to say and to fix before this should have happened. 

****

Gon pulled back and let his arms drop so Killua wouldn’t have an excuse not to look at him. Killua countered this tactic by determinedly staring at Gon’s diaphragm. 

****

“Killua, I know I said I wouldn’t let you go, but I was only thinking about what I wanted. Though this not the way I wanted it to happen. If you don’t want this, we can do what you said and get divorced.”

****

Killua blushed, as he cringed into himself and his fingers trembled. It was like his fantasies and nightmares had amalgamated into some kind of twisted reality and he had no clue which way was up.

****

“Gon, I… Wait,” he lifted his head to meet Gon’s gaze. “Wait, does this mean that  _ you _ want this?”

****

Gon gave him a small, honest smile, and said earnestly, “I just want to be with you.” 

****

Killua’s cheeks could not have gotten any redder. 

****

Gon grinned, but then went back to being serious. “It’s okay if you don’t want this,” he said, softly. 

****

Killua swallowed hard, staring at the floor. “It’s not that I  _ don’t _ want it. It’s just that I…  _ we _ aren’t ready for it.”

****

They weren’t ready. They hadn’t seen each other in six years. Killua wasn’t ready and he wasn’t sure he could force himself to be ready right now. But if he pushed Gon away now, would he lose him forever?

****

“Hmm, I see…”

****

Gon sounded far away, and Killua jerked upward, alarmed. He relaxed a little when he saw how hard Gon was thinking. Killua waited for steam to blow out his ears.  _ God, he’d missed that too. _

****

Gon ignored him for a long minute, focussing on the problem. 

****

“Killua… Do you want to start traveling together again? Just as friends like we used to… I mean I don’t have anything I want to do right now, and I was thinking it was my turn to follow you. Until I found what I wanted to do next. Would that be okay? Can I come with you and Alluka?”

****

Killua felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He nodded.  _ Yes, that’s what he wanted _ . That was a much more reasonable step forward. But it didn’t undo the other thing. 

****

However, Gon was still thinking. Killua waited. 

****

“Do you remember how I got my Hunter’s license?” Gon asked. 

****

Killua started, but ran through his memories of his first Hunter’s Exam. “Yeah…”

****

“Hisoka helped me and said I couldn’t get even with him until I was strong enough to punch him in the face. I didn't want to use my license until I’d earned it. So maybe, this is kinda the same thing?”

****

Killua rolled his eyes, but he got it. 

****

“You’re saying we don’t use this marriage thing until we’re strong enough to punch each other in the face?”

****

Gon ignored the sarcasm. 

****

“Yeah.”

****

Killua grinned then. “Idiot. You always come up with the craziest things. I really missed you.”

****

* * *

****

Pariston exited the groomsmen’s room at 4:00 p.m. on the dot. He surveyed the mess of the foyer, a few scattered bodies of unlucky goons, and a few unluckier butlers cleaning up. They paid him no mind, and he crossed over to the grand ballroom, doors hanging slightly askew. 

****

There were fewer bodies, but far more destruction in here. 

****

The last couple rows of pews were intact and Pariston walked over to the far edge of the very last one. 

****

Ging was asleep with his feet propped up on the back of the seat in front of him. 

****

Pariston slid into the pew next to him. Ging didn’t wake. 

****

“Well, I guess you win this one,” he said, resigned.

****

Ging smiled through his snores. 

****

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Final Breakdown
> 
> Feitan v Illumi ---> Draw  
> Shizuku v Butlers ---> Shizuku  
> Frankin + #9 v Killua ---> Killua, on account of better priorities  
> Franklin + #9 (post Killua) v Butlers ---> Franklin + #9, though #9 dies cuz Killua's shock did lots of damage  
> Bonolenov v Silva ---> Silva, though Bonolenov's survives  
> Phinks + #11 + #Kortopi v Zeno ---> Zeno, #Kortopi dies but Phinks and #11 escape  
> Haku + Kalluto v Gon ---> Gon  
> Nobunaga v Kurapika ---> Kurapika, Nobunaga dies  
> Machi v Kite ---> Kite, though Machi survives  
> Chrollo v Hisoka's wedding ---> Hisoka's wedding
> 
> I apologize to everyone who thought Killua and Gon were going to take on Silva and Zeno; they aren't quite ready for that yet (though getting much closer). I realize that this is a strong left turn, and hopefully it doesn't freak you all out too much. I was being very fidgety with how those two boys would react to this situation, and if you feel it would have gone differently half of me agrees with you. 
> 
> Also, there was so much going into Gon and Killua's reunion that all the other plot lines get deferred to the next chapter. 
> 
> The monster was the woman that Silva had his arranged marriage with before he chose crazy Kikyo. He and/or Kikyo probably tried to kill her and she mutated herself into evil demon crazy pants and went after their children. Though, if those were Silva's two options for marriage, it makes sense he chose Kikyo. Yune is a name from Fire Emblem if you were curious.
> 
> Thank you everyone who reads it! There's a bit more - since Illumi and Hisoka still have a honeymoon to get to :) (...so much sex...) and Leorio and Alluka have that thing with maybe dying... Killua gonna be so mad...


	18. New Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of letting a magician and and assassin get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renangel get's credit for the wedding presents.

The Phantom Troupe had gathered back at the base several hours after the wedding. Chrollo waited, seated patiently on the old fire pit wall. He had relatively low expectations for the entire crew making it back, but it had been a necessary test of the Zoldyck strength. Neon’s fortune had said as much.

****

If they failed to kill the clown and Hisoka joined that family, Chrollo needed to know exactly how strong his Troupe was by comparison and make improvements accordingly. He hadn't had to tell them it was a uniquely dangerous job, and he had accepted there would be losses before they were even lost. Even Spiders needed exercise. 

****

Phinks and Camori arrived just under an hour after Chrollo himself had. He didn’t look up at their footsteps, but noted that there were only two. 

****

“Shinnon’s dead,” Phinks without ceremony. 

****

Chrollo nodded, but didn’t look up. “Who killed him?”

****

“The old one.”

****

Chrollo wasn't surprised; that old man was incredible. Silence fell back into place. 

****

Slowly, each Spider trickled in, reporting success or failure. 

****

Machi came back and just shook her head. Chrollo actually closed his book to look up at her. “Chain User,” she said and left it at that.

****

Chrollo was surprised. It was less likely the Scarlet Eyes was an ally of the Zoldycks and more likely that Nobunaga had challenged him carelessly. Nobunaga was not one he had expected to fall... Chrollo looked back to his book but the words were no longer intelligible.  _ Uvogin. Pakunoda. Nobunaga. _ Half of the founding members were gone now.  _ Half your limbs... _

****

Franklin and Shizuku reported the same information; the butler staff was easily manageable. Franklin added that the Zoldyck heir had caused Sanaki’s death, stopping her heart just long enough that the butlers fell upon her. Bonolenov returned, more than a little worse for wear, but alive. Feitan limped in last, breathing hard through his broken ribs.

****

“He escaped.” the small Spider snarled. “The clown pulled him onto an airship.”

****

Again Chrollo just nodded. In a way, he was relieved.

****

He stood then; he didn’t expect the remaining to Spiders to return. Kalluto had likely betrayed them, taking down #6 in the process, and would no longer be a part of the Troupe. Chrollo almost sighed; the number four was proving to be problematic. 

****

He was about to dismiss them, with plans to reconvene in a month with a new project, when the final two walked in. 

****

Neither spoke, but they each moved to the rickety old wooden table along the side and emptied their pockets. Haku then moved to stand against the far wall, leaning back and watching Chrollo, daring him to comment. Chrollo was pleasantly surprised; Machi had good taste. 

****

Kalluto turned and eyed the leader with angry eyes. He also didn’t speak, but moved to stand as far away from the booty as possible, as if it mocked him in light of the bigger mission. 

****

Chrollo considered him for a moment. There was no chance that Kalluto had fought his family, but he also hadn't aided them. He'd done as Chrollo ordered though, and that was what mattered. 

****

Chrollo moved to look at what they had brought. 

****

There were some beautiful his and his watches, a set of decoratively lethal pins (must have been from one of the family members), some interesting cultural artifacts (a couple of which seemed to store a good amount of Nen), and a set of three cards. 

****

Chrollo picked that last set to examine more closely. They looked like collectors cards. He read the names: #73 Night Jade A-15, #99 Panda Maid S-8, #7 Pregnancy Stones S-10. He could feel the aura locked in them and decided they would be worth investigating. But later. He returned them to the table for now and faced his Troupe. 

****

Nine legs. 

****

That would need to be remedied.

****

Chrollo gave them the order to gather in Yotok in six weeks. From now until then they would move in groups of three, for the purpose of avoiding Zoldyck retaliation. 

****

Franklin, Phinks, Bonolenov

****

Machi, Camori, Shizuku

****

Feitan, Kalluto, Haku

****

They all trailed out as quietly as they’d come. Haku was the final leg to move, pushing himself off the wooden slats to walk past Chrollo. 

****

Haku paused and tilted his head toward his boss. 

****

“Do you always waste your people so needlessly?” 

****

Chrollo looked at him and smiled. “I expect my people to do as you and Kalluto did. I expect them to succeed.”

****

Haku snorted and continued exiting. He heard Chrollo talking softly to himself as he left.

****

“Was it needless? … Hmm, perhaps…Then again, perhaps not.”

****

Chrollo pondered the question for sometime after his Troupe had departed, before gathering up the loot he hadn’t sent with the others, the three cards being his key curiosity right now. 

****

He abandoned the base, and headed south to the Nostrade territories. He would need Neon to tell his next fortune. Unless the future recommended otherwise, his next six weeks would focus on making Illumi a widower.

****

* * *

****

Alluka was in a coma.

****

Killua sat by her bed, holding her hand. He was forcing himself to stay angry at her for sneaking back to Luin. If he stopped being mad, he’d fall apart entirely.

****

Because of Alluka, they’d gotten Leorio to an emergency room in time. He’d needed a heart transplant, but with the small massacre at the Rosette Palace, there had been an available donor. The incident was being called a terrorist meltdown. 

****

The Zoldycks were receiving a record number of job requests, as every group tried to blame a rival organization, all convinced the attack had been targeted against them. 

****

Killua closed his eyes and put his head to the bed. 

****

Gon was sitting next to him and put a hand on his back. 

****

It had been two weeks. 

****

* * *

****

Leorio woke up to blonde hair tickling his chin. Kurapika was curled into his side with his face pressed against his shoulder. 

****

Every time the Kurta had fallen asleep, he’d either rolled or slept-walked over to where Leorio was and melded himself to Leorio’s side. 

****

He had wanted to be mad at his friend, to rant and scream and shout, in hopes of convincing him that fighting the Spiders only led to bad things, but Kurapika had been so cocooned in worry and fear that Leorio hadn’t had the heart to yell at him yet. Leorio reached his hand over to stroke the soft hair.

****

Kurapika started and sat bolt upright. 

****

He stared down at Leorio, not believing what his eyes were telling him.

****

Leorio reached up and pulled Kurapika’s lips down to his. Kurapika dodged his kiss, not willing to risk it being a hallucination, but pressed his lips firmly to Leorio’s cheek instead. It was real. 

****

He sat up again and tugged at Leorio’s hand. Leorio was able to stand and follow Kurapika to the shower, where they just clung to each other in the warm water. 

****

* * *

****

“Why’d you do it?” 

****

Kalluto looked up from the origami he’d been folding and refolding for the last hour. He knew what Haku meant, but didn’t have a good answer. 

****

Haku waited, so Kalluto thought about it. He didn’t dislike Haku, but Haku wasn’t family. He was part of the Spider, but that wasn’t a good reason either. He was attracted to Haku, but that was only superficial male hormones. Overall, there was no reason for Kalluto to have taken that hit. 

****

He finally settled on the only honest explanation he could articulate.

****

“It’s what Killua would have done,” Kalluto answered. 

****

* * *

****

“Alluka?”

****

“Killua?”

****

“Hey.” 

****

All his anger and fear and pain was smothered under Killua’s giant wash of relief. Killua was kind enough not to tackle his sister as she had tackled him the last time one of them woke up in the hospital, but he still curled up to her side in the bed. 

****

“You’re awake.”

****

Alluka allowed a small smile. She was still exhausted. “Yeah… Is Leorio?”

****

She wasn’t strong enough to panic right now, but her words conveyed what her body couldn’t. 

****

“He’s fine,” Killua said, “But never again. I don’t care who’s dying. Leorio, Kite, me,” he swallowed, “Gon. Please… don’t do that again.”

****

“Nii-chan,” Alluka tried to sound firm, but with absolutely no energy to back it up, “If you can tell me to run away while you try to get yourself killed, we can…”

****

She trailed off unexpectedly, and Killua looked up, concerned. 

****

“Alluka?”

****

Her eyes were wide, but she didn’t answer. 

****

“Alluka! What’s wrong?” Killua snapped around to check the monitors, but nothing seemed off. His eyes darted back to Alluka. 

****

“Nii-chan… I can’t feel her. I can’t feel Nanika.”

****

She scrunched her face trying to find her other self. She couldn’t. Nanika wasn’t there. 

****

Alluka’s eyes started to water, and the tears very quickly spilled over. She closed her eyes, too weak to sob, but to sad to not cry. Killua could only stare down in horror, furious that he’d felt relieved not but a moment ago. 

****

When Gon came back into the room, he found them side by side, eyes closed and cheeks still damp. 

****

He set the food he’d brought back on the side table, then crawled into the other side of the bed, and put his arms around them both.

****

Alluka opened her eyes, face still twisted with sorrow. Gon smiled at her for a quick second then, furrowed his eyebrows asking what was wrong. 

****

“Nanika’ gone,” she whispered. Gon felt Killua’s arms tighten around his sister, but he didn’t look up. 

****

Gon hugged them both tighter. They laid that way for most of the night, just the three of them hugging tightly, wishing there was a fourth in the already crowded bed. 

****

...

****

When morning came, Gon thought he had thought it through enough to tell the other two. 

****

“I don’t think she’s gone,” he said, softly.

****

Alluka and Killua both shifted to face him, none of them having slept despite their exhaustion. The siblings’ deep blue eyes stared at him, not daring to believe it, but desperately needing to. 

****

“When I fought Pitou and used everything,” he paused as Killua flinched, “you and Nanika healed me, but my Nen was gone. Ging told me I had the option of not finding it again and living a normal life, or paying a price to find it and become a Hunter again. I think it might be the same to find Nanika.”

****

Killua was not convinced, mostly because the combination of memories from that darkest day and feelings of loss today were threatening to overwhelm him. 

****

Gon continued, “I’m not sure it will work or how long it will take, but I think we should try.”

****

Alluka’s eyes shifted to determined, and when she blinked again they blazed with hope. There wasn’t really any question about whether she would do this or not. Gon was giving her a mission and she was going to complete it. She wasn’t going to give up on Nanika. She clenched her teeth and nodded. 

****

“How did you do it?” 

****

She thought back over their years of texts. Gon had been so excited with every step he’d made, but had been more concerned with sharing  _ what _ he’d done than  _ how  _ he’d done it. 

****

Gon looked at her and smiled smally, “It’s a long story. We can try some of the things I did, but I think this is the kind of thing that’s different for everybody.”

****

Alluka nodded. “That’s okay. If she can be found, I’ll find her.”

****

Killua smirked, then, finally boarding the crazy train with the rest of his family. “So I guess we’re hunting again?”

****

They spent the next couple hours talking through what Gon had done to find his Nen and what would be different when looking for Nanika. It boiled down to traveling and training and searching for yourself. Eventually they made it to the cold food Gon had abandoned the night before. Alluka had planned out the first eight things they should try before she realized what she should have realized twelve hours ago. 

****

Gon was here.

****

“Gon! You’re here!” Not her most intelligent moment, but important nonetheless. 

****

Gon smiled at her and chuckled, “Yeah. That’s Killua’s fault.”

****

“Oi! It’s not my fault you busted into  _ Illumi’s _ wedding just to ask my parents a history question. But if we’re giving out credit for who saved your butt, then yes, I’m awesome.” 

****

Alluka whipped her head back and forth watching the two. The boys were no longer crowding her bed, and had taken seats close to each other on the couch they’d pulled up, very obviously avoiding touching and being very purposefully lighthearted about the topic. 

****

“Um…”

****

Killua sank back into the cushions. He knew he couldn’t lie to his sister. He met her eyes and knew she was waiting to hear what happened.

****

“The family’s not after Gon anymore. Dad let us go.”

****

Alluka’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

****

Killua blushed, so Gon answered. “Killua and I got married.”

****

Alluka’s jaw dropped. Hard. It actually kinda hurt. 

****

Gon grinned sheepishly. “It’s okay though, because we’re not going to act married until we’re ready.”

****

Alluka stared at them both. “You're both idiots!”

****

* * *

****

Hisoka was sore.

****

Illumi had not been pleased with the alterations to their wedding plans. He had married Hisoka anyway, on that airship, as it carried them out of the country, but had not forgiven the magician even a little bit. 

****

As such, Hisoka had not been allowed to top in three weeks. And other than the simple ‘I do’, Illumi hadn’t been speaking to him either. But their honeymoon activities didn’t require an overabundance of dialogue. 

****

They’d had sex at least thrice a day every day, interspersed with food (Hisoka was a surprisingly good breakfast cook, and the butlers dropped other meals off at the dock) and sparring (always ending with Hisoka bungee gumming Illumi until the other calmed down) and the occasional odd watersport (Hisoka had had the chairman drop them at a private isle, surprisingly close to Greed Island, though the two landmasses couldn’t see each other), and it was only after the first week that Illumi started considering being less than fierce. So, needless to say, Hisoka was sore. 

****

He didn’t mind even one little bit. 

****

This morning, Illumi had woken up to his husband running his tongue along the underside of his cock, licking wet stripes that he’d follow with the pad of his thumb, ending with circling the head softly. 

****

Illumi pushed his head back into the pillow and arched his back to let Hisoka know he was awake. Hisoka smirked and nipped the inside of Illumi’s thigh, He sat up then and moved to hover over Illumi, asking the assassin with raised eyebrows if he was opposed to morning sex right now. 

****

Illumi gripped Hisoka’s hips and let Hisoka reach between them to line Illumi’s cock up with his entrance. He’d already prepared himself.

****

Illumi pulled him down hard, making them both groan and toss their heads back. However, after the initial hard thrust, Illumi fucked Hisoka gently, one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist.

****

Hisoka used the slowness to lightly pepper Illumi’s face with kisses, rolling his hips in time with Illumi’s thrusts. His fingers curled through the long black hair splayed across the pillows. The assassin kept his eyes locked with the magician until the end, when they closed and he spilled himself into Hisoka, breath coming in short, silent pants. 

****

Hisoka slowed their pace to a halt, and captured Illumi’s mouth, lightly but thoroughly kissing the assassin that was entirely his. 

****

Illumi pulled back from the kiss and smoothly pushed at Hisoka’s shoulder, until he had leverage to push him back onto the bed. Illumi slid gracefully down to Hisoka’s still hard cock and began licking it the same way he’d been woken up with. 

****

Hisoka smiled. Illumi hadn’t taken in his mouth for the last three weeks either. He must be close to being forgiven. Illumi’s dark head bobbed up and down, grasping the length that didn’t fit in his mouth with his hand, stroking in time. Hisoka wasn’t so forgiven that Illumi was willing to deepthroat him yet.  

****

Eventually Hisoka came with Illumi’s dark eyes watching him as he swallowed the sticky sweet cum. Illumi loved the fact that Hisoka was a Transmuter; everything about him, even his cum was sweet. 

****

Hisoka reached down to pull Illumi back up to lay on the pillow next to him, and absently stroked through the black hair with his fingers. Illumi seemed content, curled against his side, so Hisoka decided to press his luck.

****

“So, am I forgiven?”

****

Illumi’s eyes opened to stare at him with no emotion. Hisoka knew Illumi’s face well enough to understand that he was treading on thin ice. 

****

“Chrollo kissed me.”

****

Illumi didn’t care too much about the kiss, other than the domino chain of destruction it had led too, but he was curious how Hisoka would react upon hearing what had started the mess. Or if he’d known all along. 

****

Hisoka’s hands stilled in Illumi’s hair. His gold eyes stared down at the leaner man tucked against his shoulder. 

****

“I thought he might. Did you like it?”

****

Hisoka’s tone was playful, which was a good indicator of exactly how murderous he was feeling right now. Quite a bit, surprisingly.  _ So he’d suspected but hadn’t known? Interesting…  _ Illumi’s brows furrowed minutely as he considered why Hisoka would have arranged for that to happen if he was going to be displeased with the results. His eyes widened as he realized the answer.

****

“You wanted to see if I would chose you.”

****

Hisoka grinned as Illumi guessed correctly. He shrugged, “I also wanted Chrollo to know that you’d choose me. And, to put all your mother’s hard work to good use. But you didn’t answer the question.”

****

Illumi blinked at him innocently, considering how mean he should be. The answer was  _ somewhat _ .

****

“Yes. But I like kissing you more.”

****

Hisoka decided to test that assertion by capturing the assassin’s mouth and kissing him so forcefully that Illumi eventually had to gasp for air. Hisoka moved down to mark his neck, claiming the pale skin. When Illumi caught his breath, he asked the about the other part of his conversation with Chrollo that had been bugging him.

****

“He asked me if I knew why he hadn’t killed you again.”

****

Hisoka snorted, clearly diverted by the fact that Chrollo thought he could win twice. Between kisses on Illumi’s neck, Hisoka asked, “Oh? And what did you say?” 

****

“I did not say anything. He assumed I knew.” Illumi turned his head to look at the magician.  “Why hasn’t he killed you?” 

****

The gold eyes flicked up to meet his. “Perhaps he likes me, too,” Hisoka teased.

****

Illumi’s eyes tightened, just a fraction, clearly not liking that explanation in more ways than one. He had never been sure what exactly Chrollo and Hisoka’s relationship consisted of.

****

Hisoka sighed, “I would guess because he thinks it will be more appropriate to make me watch him take you from me.”

****

“Oh.”

****

Hisoka smirked, “It seemed best to let him try.”

****

Illumi glared, reminded of what ‘letting Chrollo try’ meant. He grabbed Hisoka’s wrist and twisted so he was on top of Hisoka, pinning him down with his hips, holding the Transmuter’s arm locked behind his back and pushing his face down into the pillow. 

****

“So he will try again?” Illumi hissed. He twisted harder when he felt Hisoka shake with laughter beneath him. “This is your fault.” 

****

Hisoka turned his head, “But it will be so much fun defending your honor, dear husband.”

****

“Like you defended it before?” Illumi asked. Had he been anybody else, that statement would have dripped with sarcasm. 

****

Hisoka kept one highly amused, yellow eye on him. “Ah, but before, you hadn’t chosen me above all others. Now that you have, I will gladly fight anyone who troubles you.” 

****

“You would gladly fight them anyway.”

****

Hisoka smiled, not bothering to deny it. 

****

Illumi pulled his arm back farther and Hisoka moaned, pushing his hips back to demonstrate how much Illumi’s anger was turning him on. 

****

This time, it was no gentle fuck.  

****

Illumi lined himself up with Hisoka’s still loose hole and slammed into his husband, forcing Hisoka’s legs apart with his knees. Hisoka groaned as Illumi exacted further revenge for ruining what might have been a very lovely wedding, whilst instigating an ongoing game of ‘Capture Illumi’. 

****

He thrust hard, bruising Hisoka’s ass with the force of his hips. He released Hisoka’s arm in favor of gripping his sides, leaving claw marks in the pale skin and pulling Hisoka back to meet him. 

****

Hisoka grunted the rapid, merciless pace, not bothering to brace himself, and just letting Illumi have his way with him. 

****

Illumi rutted into Hisoka as hard as he could, lasting longer due to his first climax. The force was enough to compel Hisoka to activate some Ten defense just to keep from being ripped apart. Illumi didn’t care. He was going to vent all his frustration on the magician’s perfectly toned body right now. 

****

Hisoka loved it when Illumi showed exactly how strong he was. Of course that meant he was aroused passed the point of no return with the brutal penetration the assassin forced on him. He tightened around Illumi, an involuntary indication that he was getting close, without even having been touched. 

****

With Hisoka clenched around him, Illumi gasped and flexed, thrusting through his second orgasm of the morning. He felt Hisoka shudder beneath him, meeting his own end. 

****

Illumi shoved himself off the magician and stalked to the shower. He leaned his head against the wall and let the hot water hit his back. Having worked out his irritation, Illumi began to wonder if Hisoka had only married him for the war he’d get with Chrollo. 

****

He wanted to punch the man, as he felt Hisoka climb in behind him and put his arms around him. 

****

The magician turned his assassin around to face him, and kissed him gently. 

****

“You know I choose you, too,” Hisoka whispered cheekily. He stared at the assassin, until Illumi met his eyes and nodded. Hisoka grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. 

****

Illumi allowed himself to be bathed by Hisoka, the magician taking extra care to delicately comb through the sex-knotted hair and running his hands over Illumi’s body more than strictly necessary. 

****

When they were dry, Hisoka surprised Illumi by scooping him up beneath the knees and shoulders and carrying him out to the patio. Illumi found it completely unnecessary as he was perfectly capable of walking on his own (and if he hadn’t been so determined to make Hisoka prove his apology, he might have considered Hisoka in need of being carried after weeks of rough sex).

****

Illumi got another surprise as Hisoka sat down on a futon, keeping Illumi perched on his lap, in front of a giant pile of boxes. He felt Hisoka smile into his neck

****

“I thought you’d like to open those wedding presents your brother didn’t steal.”

****

* * *

****

### End of Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this novella (there is an epilogue, but there's not really any plot there...), but now I'm already thinking sequel. Not that I've thought too, too much about how to hunt for a lost Nanika or how a master thief might steal a magician's husband...
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you liked it. And thank you everyone who has left amazing comments and discussion on these characters. Like always, if you find anything wrong, point it out and I'll go fix it!


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killugon smut, because it's so completely necessary to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this scene belongs in the sequel, but I have it written and it's going in as the epilogue. Do not read if you want plot to go with your smut.

Sometime in the future

****

“C’mon,” Gon prodded, tugging at Killua’s sleeve. 

****

Killua rolled his eyes and followed the man pulling at him, just happy he was here to pull at him. 

****

Gon was dragging him to the to of the World Tree. In all his twenty years, Killua had never been there. He let himself be pulled up into the highest branches, and gasped as he looked around. He could see the curve of the Earth from here.

****

He looked over to see how Gon was experiencing the view, and jumped. Killua didn’t expect his best friend to just be staring at him. The panorama around them was forgotten. They just stared, blue eyes meeting brown. 

****

Gon made the first move. 

****

“Killua, can I kiss you?”

****

Killua flushed, embarrassed because he was thinking the same thing. 

****

“Idiot, you can’t just…”

****

Gon’s lips pressed into his, and Killua had only thought he was on top of the world before. He’d discovered how warm Gon’s kisses were four weeks ago, and it always felt like he was laying in the sun. Gon’s lips brushed Killua’s, never settling and always searching deeper. 

****

Eventually their tongues came into play; Killua instigated it, taking time to lick Gon’s bottom lip, until Gon gasped and Killua pressed into his open mouth. Gon pushed back then, exploring Killua’s mouth just as deeply; Killua tasted so sweet.

****

They kissed until the sun set. Descending the tree was harder than it should have been, drunk as they were on each other. The darkness didn’t help either. 

****

When they were safely on the ground, covered in scratches from their slips, Killua grabbed Gon’s waist and crushed their lips together again. 

****

“Gon,” he whispered. 

****

“Killua?” Gon answered, pressing their foreheads together. 

****

“...”

****

“I love you too.”

****

That was all it took for Killua to reseal their lips.

****

They kissed on and off until they reached their hotel. The doorman smiled when he saw the two men, ignorant of the rest of the world. 

****

Gon shoved Killua against the elevator wall, and pressed his body against the former assassin. Killua’s hands clawed at Gon’s shoulder blades.  _ God! They were so powerful.  _ Gon lifted Killua beneath the ass and crushed him against the wall. 

****

Why was their floor so damn high?

****

Killua couldn’t believe that they had waited six years and then six months more to do this. Gon was his husband, he could kiss him like this anytime he wanted. 

****

Eventually the elevator doors opened and Gon carried Killua, still wrapped around him, to their door. They wasted a decent amount of time making out against the frame as taking a moment to find the key card was excessively wasteful. 

****

_ Gon! _

****

Killua couldn’t think past how good it felt to finally, finally have Gon’s lips against his. How complete he felt after years of waiting this. After years of believing he’d never have this. 

****

Gon eventually got the door open and carried Killua to the bed. He fell on top of the younger man, scooting them up to the pillows. With both of them lying together on the soft bed, there was no hiding anything. They were both hard already. 

****

“Killua,” Gon breathed. It was the only word he’d said in hours and it said everything. 

****

Killua almost came then, his name on Gon’s lips was so fantastic, so erotic; he couldn’t think past the shooting pleasure through every inch of his body. He’d dreamed about this so many times. 

****

Gon eventually reigned himself in enough to sit up and stare down.

****

Killua was flushed and waiting. His blue eyes would flick up for brief seconds before darting away in first time embarrassment.

****

Gon’s continued stare made him flush brighter, and he tried to hide his face anyway he could, but, pinned beneath Gon’s muscular thighs, there was nowhere for him to hide. Gon stroked his cheek.

****

“Killua?” Gon asked. His name was a question now; Gon did not want to push Killua farther than he wanted to go. 

****

Killua composed himself enough to meet Gon’s honey eyes. He leaned up, hips still locked beneath Gon, and kissed Gon’s throat, unable to reach higher. He tugged at Gon’s shirt until Gon lifted his arms and Killua pulled the garment off. He felt a strong satisfaction at being able to claim the first piece of clothing.

****

Gon recognized the smirk on Killua’s face, and responded to the challenge. Killua lost every article of clothing he had, before Gon lost a second one. 

****

With Killua nude beneath him, Gon slowed his frantic pace. He ran his fingers over the marked abs, the cut biceps, never pausing and leaving no bit of skin untouched. He leaned down to kiss Killua’s neck; Killua assisted by turning his head and pushing into the pillow, loving the way Gon nipped at the tender skin. 

****

Gon eventually slid to the side so he could continue his tactile exploration of Killua’s body beneath the waist. He found Killua’s lips and kissed Killua breathless. 

****

He pulled Killua atop of him, so that Killua straddled Gon’s still clothed hips, his erection laying against Gon’s stomach. 

****

Killua was completely exposed to Gon’s exploratory grip. 

****

Killua gasped and pressed his head into the pillow as Gon’s fingers brushed the head of his cock, then began to stroke the length. Gon moved by trial and error. Every time Killua moaned, Gon repeated the motion threefold. 

****

It wasn’t long before Killua came atop Gon’s abs, biting his shoulder and convulsing with the power of his climax. Gon wrapped his other arm around Killua’s waist and held him tightly, riding out his friend’s orgasm. 

****

Killua’s lips hungrily sought out Gon’s, and Gon fed him kisses as Killua struggled to recover any sort of brain function. Killua’s post-orgasm shuddering, caused Gon to instinctually buck his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against Killua’s bare thigh. 

****

Killua felt it and wanted nothing else. 

****

“Gon… Fuck me,” Killua breathed.

****

“Are you sure?”

****

“Yes.”

****

Gon flipped them so rapidly, Killua didn’t even understand he was on bottom until his cum dripped from Gon’s stomach onto his own. Gon kissed his way down, starting from Killua’s lips, moving to his throat, passing down his sternum, licking the abs, cum and all, and finally resting his cheek against Killua’s inner thigh. 

****

Gon stroked Killua’s still tender cock, making Killua moan. He kept up the torture, until after a short while, Killua became hard again. 

****

Killua was more aroused than he ever had been before. Gon was watching him from between his legs. To his knowledge, Gon was a virgin, but he certainly wasn’t acting like it. 

****

With Killua turned on again, Gon reached over the edge of the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube from his bag. Killua laughed. 

****

“You brought some too?”

****

Gon grinned. “I’ve had it with me since we got married. I wanted to be prepared.”

****

Killua threw his head back then, hating that they had waited so long. Gon pressed the cold bottle to Killua’s hip, regaining the white-haired man’s attention. 

****

“Are you sure you want me to?”

****

“Gon… yes.”

****

Gon poured the liquid onto Killua then, pouring in a circle around his erection and soaking his entire groin. He tossed the bottle away and raised Killua’s hips to rest on his kneeling thighs. 

****

The lube rolled towards Killua’s stomach in small streams, but Gon spent time pulling each and every one back over Killua’s pubic hairs, around his balls, and down to his hole. Gon eventually rubbed both thumbs in circles around Killua’s entrance, causing Killua to buck his hips wantonly. 

****

“Fuck Gon!”

****

Gon pushed a finger into Killua then, and the former assassin keened. Gon moved slowly, twisting the finger inside to coat all of Killua with the slick wetness. He pushed deeper and curled his finger, using it to make Killua’s hips move. He kept his other arm locked over Killua’s stomach to hold him down just enough.

****

He thrust in and out, watching Killua slowly fall apart beneath him. When Killua became desperate enough to meet his eyes, azure gaze demanding more, Gon pushed a second finger in and scissored his husband. 

****

Killua’s blue eyes closed and, fuck, did he moan. _ Gon was preparing him. _ That thought was so fucking hot in and of itself. Gon’s fingers were inside of him. Fuck.  _ Gon was lining him up with his cock _ . 

****

Killua’s eyes flashed open. Gon, now fully naked too, had let Killua’s hips fall back to the bed, and he was balanced on one elbow with his other hand holding his own cock, teasing Killua’s stretched hole with the head. 

****

Gon was moving slow again, making sure this was what Killua wanted, but…

****

Killua couldn’t wait any longer. 

****

He grabbed Gon’s hips and pulled him into himself. Fuck. He was so big. Gon groaned deep in his throat, his dick completely engulfed in  _ Killua _ . He bit Killua’s neck, leaving deep red marks, just trying not to be overwhelmed by the sensation.

****

Killua for as ready as he was, hadn’t expected Gon’s size.

****

“Kil.. Killu… Ki..” Gon gasped, feeling Killua tight and taut around him. 

****

Killua wriggled, wanting it deeper, wanting more, loving the stretch and spasm of his hole as Gon’s cock drove him crazy without even moving. 

****

Gon eventually caught Killua’s drift and began to move. He pulled out, so just the head remained inside, and then thrust back in slowly. He held himself deep, as Killua keened again, tightening his muscles involuntarily. Gon did it again and again, pulling out and thrusting in, then holding so Killua could feel exactly how full he was. 

****

Gon’s slow pace meant that Killua’s prostate was worked over thoroughly, making Killua shudder and groan every time, then gasp as he was filled again. 

****

Killua reached between them, to relieve the building pressure in his own cock, but Gon caught his hand. 

****

“I’m going to make you cum,” Gon whispered in Killua’s ear, thrusting particularly hard. That was all it took. 

****

Killua saw white. His second orgasm tore through him and he screamed. Gon timed his thrusting to Killua’s convulsing, slamming in hard with each spurt of cum. When his voice was gone, Killua gasped and panted for air, clinging to Gon’s shoulders. 

****

Gon found his mouth and devoured the last of his gasps. Their stomachs were now coated in two layers of Killua’s cum, as Gon pressed them together, still buried inside of Killua. 

****

Killua let his head fall back and he just stared at Gon, seeing everything he’d ever wanted. It belatedly occurred to him that Gon hadn’t come yet; his best friend seemed set on satisfying Killua entirely before allowing himself to finish. 

****

Gon grinned down at him, enjoying pulling noises out of his best friend he’d never imagined the snarky assassin could make.

****

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the only thing that could satisfy Killua now was to have Gon fuck his ass until he filled it with cum so full it dripped down his thighs. 

****

“Come inside me,” Killua ordered, rolling his hips and squeezing his hole around Gon’s huge cock. 

****

Gon groaned and lost the little control he’d been holding. 

****

His thrusts weren’t slow and purposeful anymore. They were hard and quick and fully designed to push as far into Killua as he could. Gon lifted Killua’s legs beneath the knees and spread him wide. Fuck, former assassins were flexible.

****

Killua gasped and couldn’t help his reaction. His brain was screaming at him that  _ Gon was fucking him _ . Gon was really fucking him. He’d just come. Twice. But Gon was fucking him hard and there was no way that that thought wasn’t going to straight to his dick. 

****

Gon gasped as he felt Killua go hard for a third time, and pushed himself in, thrusting through his own ripping orgasm that caused every single muscle to lock as he spilled hot cum into Killua, filling him so full that Killua got exactly what he had wanted. 

****

He collapsed against Killua, but Killua continued rolling his hips, milking every last ounce of cum out of his love. 

****

Gon was barely conscious, but he could still feel Killua’s hard member beneath him. He raised his head to grin down evilly at the suddenly nervous, wide blue eyes. He slipped himself out of Killua, leaving a trail of fluids, dripping onto the bed, and slid down until his lips brushed the pale skin of Killua’s cock. 

****

“Gon…” Killua wasn’t sure if he was trying to stop Gon or trying to make him go faster. 

****

Gon slid his tongue down Killua’s erection, licking every inch. Killua whimpered as his back arched. He’d come twice already and he was as sensitive from soreness as he was from lust. But his cock was in Gon’s mouth and his hole was full of Gon’s cum. 

****

Gon moved then, bobbing up and down, sucking and swallowing the entire length. He blew Killua until he came again, swallowing the hot load Killua shot into his throat with a third orgasm. 

****

Killua slumped to the sheets. The pale man was a bundle of raw nerves, exhausted to the point of delirium. 

****

Gon crawled up him to kiss him again, deeply, before pulling away to go grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He returned to gently wipe down Killua’s stomach, to cleanse the sensitive member and balls. When he went to clean Killua out, Killua clenched his legs and shook his head. 

****

“I’ve waited too long to have you inside me,” he whispered, eyes closed and far too tired to even be embarrassed.

****

Gon laughed and tossed the washcloth aside. “The sheets are dirty anyway.” 

****

He slid into the bed and pulled his limp friend to his chest.

****

Killua relished the strong arms around him and quickly drifted off to sleep. Gon stayed awake a little longer, not daring to close his eyes in case Killua disappeared. Eventually though, he found sleep and his dreams were composed entirely of the man he held in his arms. 

****

In the middle of the night, Killua rolled over to bury his face in the warmth behind time. Gon unconsciously pulled him closer and they stayed that way until morning. 

****

When the sun woke him, the first thing Killua wanted to do was to kiss Gon. The second thing he wanted was to even the score. 

****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now it's done :)
> 
> See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. 
> 
> I would like to blame spiritwave and emanthony for inspiring me with their fantastic works to write this. And curse terminallydepraved for ruining my hopes of a perfect hisoillu match with incredible hisokuro work. 
> 
> This is my first post to this site. There be no beta readers here, so if you find mistakes please let me know and I'll get to fixing them.


End file.
